


THE LORD OF WINTER

by HanyaYuzura



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuzu/Javi
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Honor, M/M, Magic, Rivalry, Sacrifice, Unrequited Love, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanyaYuzura/pseuds/HanyaYuzura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Javier Fernandez of Espanya has heard of a legendary beauty from a neighboring kingdom and he traveled far to see if the rumors are true. They are. But nobody told him that the fairest of them all is 17 years old…and a boy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "COME TO ME...ANGEL OF MUSIC"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work of fiction about these Ice partners and brothers Yuzu/Javi. I apologize in advance if you are expecting some mature content but it doesn't exist here. As much as possible, I'd like to preserve the innocence and lightness of these two which endeared them to me from the begining.Thank you for understanding in advance.
> 
> Anyway, I set this fiction during the Medieval times so modern skating terms had to be changed to suit the era of the story. 
> 
> The terms revised are:  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits
> 
> Please feel free to write, ask or suggest about every chapter.You can also leave a comment (but please go easy on me..)

He’s lost.  
Never mind the freezing cold, he’s lost.  
The snow got deeper the farther he treads. He’s hungry and his burdens helped little to ease his aching joints. His horse was stolen and so was his map. Soon, his body finally gave up. He fell into a large lump of built up snow.  


One of many things Javi has to deal with in his life is being an only heir to a newly risen and still struggling kingdom of Espanya. And that’s not the worst part of it.  
“As the only Prince, I think it’s time you marry a royal from another kingdom to establish alliance.”  
There it goes. He worst part, right from his older sister’s mouth. Javier, or Javi as he’s fondly called, thought of uttering any of the thousands excuses he stacked in his brain to get out of troubles like this one. But the thought of his people sealed his lips.  
Espanya was a battleground during the warring era of the kingdoms. When peace ensued and the nations agreed to stop the loss of many lives by sending champions to the winter wars, his kingdom..then a village, suffered years of ruin and poverty. The villagers had no hope of living through the endless winter. Until a female stepped up and fought the winter battles against the champions of bigger kingdoms.That’s his only sister.After she retired, he followed her call and became a warrior himself.Since then, she became Laura Fernandez, queen of Espanya. Together, they built the kingdom from the ground.  
“And when, pray tell, is this doom of mine going to come?” he clenched his teeth.  
“Tomorrow. I’ve already arranged your journey.”  
“To where?”  
“Canada.”  
He winced. “I’m marrying Brian?” he joked about his coach or shaman.  
The queen sighed. “Even if that were the case, we are in no position to be picky.” She said matter of factly.  
“You’re not serious.” Javi was horrified.  
“I hope so too.”  
“Sister, this is unfair!” he bellowed. “I don’t have a say in the matter because you’re the queen! But to think that I have to bear with any damsel you push on me—I can’t have that.”  
“What’s your point?”  
“At least let me chose somebody who I can show off to Espanya! She’ll be the future queen!If she’s just going to be a decoration of my entire life, she should at least be somebody I can comfortably grow old with!”  
“You mean she should approve of your infidelity?”  
“Well-she’ll have to get used to that too.” He grinned. When Laura frowned, he took back what he said. “Fine I won’t disgrace you!” he raised his hands in surrender. “But I still demand my right to choose.” He explained.  
“Alright,” Laura agreed. “Though Canada is the best choice if you ask me considering our good relationship with them, I will let you look around Russia. I heard their warriors are beautiful.”  
“No thanks,” the prince shook his head. “I don’t a woman with severe superiority complex.”  
“What about America?”  
“Overly competitive,”  
“China?”  
“Trapped in the past,” Javi kept on refusing every single kingdom the queen could think of. From the great empires down to the smaller kingdoms, no one’s good enough for him.  
“I’m out of ideas, brother.” Laura surrendered. “I might seriously consider you marrying Brian.” She slumped in her throne.  
“It’s like a life sentence for me, sister.”  
“Unless of course, somebody has a better idea” she half threatened and half hoped.  
“My Queen…if I may—“unexpectedly, Luis Margar, the royal advisor spoke up.  
“Speak,” The queen listened.  
“There’s this legendary beauty I often hear from foreign traders.”  
“Oh good, now I’m marrying a rumor.” Javi’s pre-objection was dissolved by Laura’s warning look. She smiled and asked Luis.  
“What kingdom hides this legendary beauty you speak of?”  
“I heard she’s in Nippon, your highness”  
Javier rolled his eyes in disgust. Nippon… ‘Suicidals’

10 days later...  


‘Am I going to die here? Now?’ he asked the dim darkness and the crescent moon as if either would answer a hopeless, not to mention careless wanderer. He’s not certain if he’s really dying or just dead tired, but once his eyelids started getting heavy, it scared him. What will become of his kingdom? Who will help his sister defend it if he dies?  
He cared about the answers to those questions yet he couldn’t resist falling into the deep abyss of unconsciousness.  
‘No, no, no!’ his will cling on a little longer. ‘I can’t end like this!’ he refused.  
If there’s really such a thing as a winter spirit, now would be the time to prove it, right?  
‘Pls, help me’ his mind called out blindedly like an outstretched hand waiting to be grasped.  
And then it reached him. Like silver waves cutting through the night, came a call.  
_“I am your angel of music…”_  
His eyes shot back open. ‘What was that?’ That sounded like a soft echo of a song which crawled deep within his soul and lifted him back to life.  
_“Come to me angel of music…”_  
There it goes again.  
‘Who is it?’ Even his mouth is too frozen to lip those words. Who beckons him to come? Whose whisper is so soft that hypnotize him yet loud enough to command his whole being to obey its will? It’s like an irresistible spell.  
He strained to hear more of the suspenseful drops of drums and the melodic shrieks of a violin floating in the air. He sat back up..vigilant.  
‘Wait, is that..a war dance?’ he suspected. On his hands and knees, he crawled up the slope where traced the magnetic melody that draws him in. It seem to be coming from somewhere behind that tree near the slope going back down. But it could be dangerous.

‘Well, danger IS my middle name.’ he shrugged then slowly slid his butt down the slope until he’s safely in the tree’s lap. The music he’s hearing entranced him deeper. Then it dropped heavily, commanding him to pay more attention.  
‘To what? To whom?’ He frantically searched for its source until his eyes shot down below.  
Down there is a frozen pond which is rough from the harsh winter. Still, the moon showered its light on it, making it sparkle like a diamond and illuminate the forest around. The light is enough to see silhouettes and at the same time, dark enough to hide anyone sneaking around like him. His ears freely embraced the music but his eyes hunger for the caster-the dancer of that melody.  
And there he is.  
A tall, slender figure who glides across that pond with grace and beauty. It didn’t take long for Javi to discover that this person is a skating warrior like him, and an extremely dangerous one.  
This shadow could be another rival for The Battle of Grand Prix

  
Not one person exists that do not know how the Battle of Grand Prix came to be.

In times past, kingdoms waged war against each other. Countless lives were lost and wasted. Many virgin lands were conquered. \--All but one. 

Grand Prix Mountain

It is mountain of myth made of ice that never ever melts and surrounded by no other color but white.A holy land as it was rumored to be, no kingdom dared to trespass it.  
The Empire of Russia though had a different idea.Its emperor didn’t believe in rumors and broke the mountain down. The ice spirits dwelling in that mountain were enraged so that they cursed all the kingdoms with eternal winter. For 15 years, the grounds remain frozen. No land bore crops. Animals died and people started to starve.  
Finally, the warring kingdoms were forced send shamans to Grand Prix Mountain to try to appease the winter spirits.

  
They listened.  


But for them to undo their curse, the spirits sent a message to the kings.  


> Send us your greatest warriors.  
>  They must carry not shields but courage.  
>  They shall come to us not with iron boots but with skates.  
>  They shall fight each other, not with swords but with dances.  
>  Let there be a war of magic.  
>  They will fight in their grounds.  
>  Their spells will nourish us, their chants will reflect your mistakes and their failures will be your punishment.  
>  We shall watch them and crown the worthy with whatever he desires.  
>  We shall cease winter from their kingdom and shower it with three folds more than what they lost during the freeze.  
>  The champion shall then stand in a pedestal that never melts and his glory will live on forever.  
>  But until then, let this war be known as The Battle of Grand Prix.

The kingdoms yielded to the demands of the spirits as retribution but their people knew that it’s the price and the glory they really want.  
Since then, every kingdom and empires trains exceptional skating warriors for a war that’s more than speed and strength. Nobody dies, yes. However, the fight of the entire kingdom rests heavily on every warrior’s shoe blades. They also have to fight alone against many others in hopes of winning the illusive favor of the angry winter spirits.

But not just anyone wins.A warrior must be one with his war dance. His music, his every movement must flow smoothly like the ice under his feet. His body must draw magic from within. His spins should utter sacred chants and his jumps should use nothing but strong spells.Most of all, a warrior should skate with total surrender to magic.  
Just like this person right here.  
The slender silhouette spun and landed a Quad Toe spell and Javi’s jaws just dropped.  
‘--Perfect’ .  
Among the warriors he has encountered, only Patrick Chan and a few others can land one of the two strongest spells in the Grand Prix arena…the Quad Toe Loop and Quad Salchow. These few are feared.  
‘So who is this?’ he craned his neck for the illusive face of this person who he will definitely fight in the arena someday. But like many times, his eyes are always drawn to those impossible spins especially that breathtaking Biellman. Just as his soul rose in captivation with the melody, HE stopped.  
The dancer’s pause was abrupt that Javi imagined himself suddenly denied of air.But then, the silhouette gave it back as HE ever so softly surrendered to the relaxing melody that flowed next.  
Javier began to regret watching.He could feel himself being manipulated by this skater even from afar.  
_“Softly, deftly, music shall carress you…” ___  
He could feel his stirring emotions rise in climax, only to be once again calmed down by this stranger’s every move.  
_“Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you…”_  
‘Ah yes, you’re possessing me..that’s what’s going on’ the wandering prince couldn’t distinguish between ecstacy and confusion. But this feeling disrupts his sanity. How can he, the great playboy be controlled by a mere shadow of a man? ‘No. This couldn’t be happening, right?’ he tried to shake off the force that’s clammed on him by covering his ears. But the song flowed not in his senses but in his brain.  
_“Open up your mind.Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight….”_  
The voice was right. He could not fight it anymore.It seemed to be too late.  
_“The power of the music of the night….”_  
‘Oh God, I’m in love.’ It’s the loss of hope more than the loss of strength that made him stagger a little. And that gave him away. His boots stepped on a covered twig.  
Pak!  
He winced at the sound he caused.  
The silhouette turned sharply to the sound.His toepick dug deep on the ice in an abrupt halt. And his voice, surprisingly pitchy for a man, called out .  
“Dare ka!?(Who's there!?)”  
Javi was caught surprised. He stepped back, lost his balance and found himself rolling down the slope screaming. His weight slid him right across the pond in break neck speed.  
“Abunai!”  
He heard another foreign language which he guessed might mean somewhere between ‘It’s dangerous!’ or ‘Watch out!’ because he’s sure himself that he’s going to hit that big rock head on.He guessed right.But as his neck felt the impact and his vision slowly blurred, he felt something soft cushion his head.Or did he just break his skull?  
Whichever, he knows his postponed death will be continued…all because of a phantom he will never get to meet.  
‘Aw, hell.’ he cursed


	2. "I KNOW "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may sound plausibly impossible but he is still alive. Somebody saved him from that deadly fall and brought him to a place where he was originally intended to be. Now, Javier Fernandez continues his quest to search for the Legendary Beauty Nippon boasts about. But never in his imagination did he expect that he would have to go through much more before he can. Including meeting someone much more interesting.... The Phantom of that frozen lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have introduced in the First Chapter, there are terms in Figure Skating that I had to rename to suit the plot of my story. Hope they don't confuse you so much.
> 
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Techinical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits

_“Come Javi,” his sister Laura led him by the hand and he skated after her with his little feet. He’s a child aged six.There were no people and the arena was a bit foggy. He struggled but he was determined to follow in her footsteps.  
He watched her skate and he became sure he wanted to be like her. To fight for Espanya even it seemed impossible and lonely. His eyes sparkled with admiration seeing her soar into a triple axle.  
But she fell…hard.  
He wanted to go to her but someone skated fast between them. Then another until there suddenly appeared many skaters zooming here and there.He’s scared.  
A skater bumped him and he fell crying. Gliding around him are warriors better than his sister and bigger than him.  
So this is war…  
If you’re weak, you lose. If you’re little, you get trampled on. His childish wails became louder as he lost sight of his idol.He’s afraid and helpless.  
Until a hand patiently reached down to him.  
“Get up.”  
The soft fingers that he took were the same fingers that brushed his tears away. “Don’t cry, Javi” the gentle voice of a man guided his gaze up to the lips that uttered them.  
Because of the fog, the person’s face was unclear. But little Javi clearly saw the smile-as well as a lot of blood dripping from his helper’s face.  
He screamed._

His waking up must’ve been too abrupt because he already fell from a bed before he realized that he’s still alive.  
“Owwwww!” And oh, he hit his head as well.  
Quick footsteps ascended to what seemed to him like wooden stairs before the door is opened by a middle-aged woman in aprons.  
“So, you’re awake,” she said, not even wondering why he’s on the floor.  
“Where am I?” he asked still wincing at the subsiding pain in his temples.  
“You’re in Nippon kingdom, Sendai Village. And this is my house. I’m Nanami Abe.” The woman rummaged through a closet made of old mahogany while reciting. She dropped some clothes on the bed near him. “Here, wear them. Your clothes are still wet, so you have to bear with it for now. And drink that brew I left there.” she nodded to the cup on the table behind him. “You’ll feel better in no time. If anything else hurts, just tell me. I’ll just be downstairs.”  
Javi listened with awe. He wondered if she’s used to saying such long lines since it sounded more like a routine to her. Or did she guess his questions in their perfect sequence?  


The Nanami woman is about to leave him.  
“Ahm…” he hesitated a moment.  
“No, I didn’t save you.It was my student who found you unconscious somewhere strangers are not supposed to be. He brought you here last night. Said he’ll come visit you tomorrow. You can thank him then.” She slammed the door shut behind her.  
“Thank you,” since she’s gone, Javi just let his voice chase the woman…for politeness purposes. To his surprise, the woman came back in, looking less indifferent than seconds ago.  
“What’s your name?” her arms crossed and eyes narrowed as if assessing him.  
“Javier.” He’s still unsure so he half lied about himself  
“Where are you from, Javier?”  
He swallowed. “Espanya,” This woman took care of him.He owe her at least that truth.  
“And you came here for what?”  
“A girl.”  
Well that sounds stupid even in his ears,considering he almost died in some godforsaken place.Yet no way in hell will he confess that he traveled far to look for a prospective Princess-Wife material. It will make him sound much more stupid that how he already seemed.  
“Uhuh--” Naname looked unconvinced.After a moment, she dropped the topic. “Alright Romeo, come down for a bite when you’re presentable. And then you can look for your Juliet in town.” She left him a smirk before she headed out again.  


After putting on the ordinary clothes, he came down a creaking stairs and found Nanami Abe doing her chores.At first they just talked, until he’s helping her around the heavy works.She asked about him but thankfully don’t dig deep.  
He discovere she’s a widow but a mother of two sons who are both married and away. Alone but NOT ALWAYS.When Javier’s face looked inquisitive, the woman warned,  
“Long story.”  
After the chores, he volunteered to accompany her to town for shopping.The sun is still high so he planned on wearing a hood to cover his foreign face,  
“What for?” Nanami asked. “Nippon is an open kingdom. Just as long as you’re not a spy, you can pretty much come and go anytime.”  
“T-That’s good to know,” why did he choke on the word SPY? Does he feel like one?  
In the streets, he felt out of place.Not long after, his curiousity took over. He roamed his eyes around the simple yet, happy people of Sendai Village. In his prince lessons, he had studied an overview of different kingdoms especially those ones that stood out in winter wars. Nippon is one of the smallest fighting kingdoms but its might is known even to the empires. It is a kingdom which embraced the years of eternal winter and adapted to the freeze.It sends few but excellent warriors to war and they always put on a good fight if not win a pedestal.Pretty impressive huh?  
But what impressed him the most is the way Nippon structured its walls.Most kingdoms protect its palace and leaves its cities out. Not this one. Nippon built its walls around its entire domain. A subtle but true sign of a land that loves and protects its people. How nice must it be to live here…  
He smiled in nostalgia of home.  
“So this girl you were searching for-what’s her name?” Nanami disturbed his visual tour.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Where does she live?”  
He shrugged.  
“Is she a royal or a noble?”  
“I—“ Javi hesitated.  
Abe looked up in surrender. “Have you ever even seen this girl at all?!”  
“No maam.” His shoulders dropped.  
“Urg, that student of mine sure did it this time.” Nanami mumbled but he heard that. “Let me guess, you also came here to see ‘the legendary beauty of Nippon’ “  
The Spaniard stopped and stared disbelievingly at her.  
‘Can this woman read minds or something?’  
“Don’t be shocked. You’re not the only one,” Nanami passively went on walking. “Travelers, princes from far kingdoms also come by time after time to see if the legend is true.”  
“..Is it?”  
“You’ll have to see for yourself.” She pat him twice on the shoulder as they followed the small street to go to a tailor Nanami spoke of earlier.  
That’s about the same time Sendai citizens started getting excitedly restless.  
“Karera wa kite imasu!” (They’re here!)  
A child shouted in Nippon language that he didn’t understand.But the joy in the young girl and the sparkle of the eyes of the people made him curious.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Today is the parade of warriors” the woman explained.“The war for Grand Prix is coming. The palace has already selected Princes and Princesses to fight for Nippon. The parade is done to honor and wish them luck.”  
“Ah,” Javi nodded with half disinterest.  
“It’s not ‘Ah’. Queen Mao will be in the parade as well.”  
“Who’s Queen Mao?”  
“The legendary flower of Nippon you came to see. She’ll be passing right in front of you a few minutes from now.” Nanami’s calm words did the opposite effect for the Spaniard.  
“Seriously?!” he can’t help but raise his voice. “NOW?! But I’m not prepared!” he instinctively softened his unruly hair and checked his face for oil.  
“What’re you, a blind date? Just stay out of the way so you won’t get squashed.” She dragged him to the side of the road where the people are starting to flock. The lively music sounded close.  
“How do I know it’s her?”  
“Oh, you’ll know. Our legendary beauty will capture your eyes at first glance.And you can never break away from her charm.” The woman confidently boasts.  
The parade came. Soldiers cleared the way first.The flagmen and then the warriors in their battle skins. The men were in the back of black stallions while the females rode white mares. The males and females rode side by side.Leading the lines of the men is someone very familiar to Javi.  
“Daisuke sama!” the name rolled on the noise all over the crowd.  
“That’s the Emperor,”  
He nodded at Nanami’s short intro. Yes, of course. He remembered going against him many times in the past and he’s gotta admit, that king is no joke.  
“..and that’s HER.” Nanami elbowed him lightly to nudge his eyes on the direction.  
“Mao Asada, Queen of Nippon.”  
It’s true. The female riding beside their king is pretty. She wore a glittering peacock designed battle skin.Her eyes are half as open as his own and her smile is humble and gentle.The people adore her so much that the parade had to stop because the shawl she wore around her shoulders fell down on the dirt road. For a time, nobody moved. But someone from the line of the male warriors hopped down, ran to the queen’s side and handed her the delicate fabric. The queen took it with gratitude. However, it’s not her smile that held Javi’s eyes captive. It’s the other person’s.  


The courteous smile of the male warrior was so innocent, so humble and respectful that it’s making his face shine with warmth. And he’s so young! So slim…  
How can a kingdom send a boy to war? Or what kind of a boy fights for his homeland at that age? He should just be off somewhere flirting with girls like normal teenagers do.  
Javi was not aware that his eyes are following the boy back to the horse.He watched him smile shyly while the others praised him. An amused grin stretched his lips.There is something in this boy that he couldn’t describe.  
His tiny face, his slightly loose battle skin, his humility, his childish manners.  
They’re…what’s the word? Ummm…  
“Beautiful, right?” Nanami might mean the queen but his eyes are in the completely wrong direction.  
Beautiful?  
“Yeah-so beautiful” Javi’s eyes shone with strange admiration as they never break away from the boy who waved and bowed to the crowd while the warriors moved on.They watched the parade until its tail and he clapped when he needed to.He even noted some of them mentally. After all, these male warriors are his rivals. The female ones on the other hand made his sister give up her fights. These people passing in front of him are a pride of fierce lions. So what’s a cub doing in their midst?

While lifting heavy works for Nanami back in her home, his persistent neck ached again.So he was told to rest a bit until supper.He laid down, eyes on the ceiling.He already saw the legendary beauty his sister wanted him to check on.  
‘Now what?’ his objective list is totally empty. Maybe he should go home tomorrow.  
‘There’s nothing interesting here, except that one..’  
That man..er—boy.Is he really going into war?And his parents approved of it? Would he stand a chance? Where will he see him again? Maybe in battles? When?  
He dozed off not aware how life liked to play tricks sometimes.That so soon his questions will be answered.  
Laughters and inaudible conversations woke him up by dark. Later on, Nanami came and fetched him for supper. He’s still groggy when he followed her downstairs. He must have disturbed the fun fun because the laughters stopped suddenly. He looked at the table while descending.A teenage girl and boy are already there eating ahead of him. The girl noticed him first and Javi could read her ‘So- it’s- you’ look. He ignored the silent scrutiny. But he cannot ignore the boy who turned his little head up to him.  
“Whoa!” he clumsily lost his footing on the remaining steps and he fell down on his ass with a loud thud. The girl giggled. The boy ran to his side in reflex.  
“Daijōbudesu ka?(Are you okay?)”  
A Spanish like him couldn’t get the words but the tone clearly sounded concern. Still, he’s petrified in his spot.Looking up at this tiny face in front of him seems so unreal that he just lost words.  
‘It’s him! The cub!’  
The girl in the table said something in Nippon language that Naname returned her with a reprimanding comment. Then the woman came to intoduce them to each other.  
“Javier, this is Yuzuru. He’s the student of mine that I told you will be coming to see you.” Nanami switched gaze to the younger man also switching tongues. “Yuzu, kare wa Javier.”(Yuzu, this is Javier)  
The boy offered a handshake that later was used as a means to help Javier up.  
“Wait-- “ the foreigner clarified Nanami. “..you mean HE saved me?!” It might be rude but he pointed to the boy in front of him.  
“No other.” The woman confirmed.  
Javier’s shock turned to disbelief. This shy boy right here can’t be THAT phantom he disturbed that night! Just…figuratively impossible!  


  
Over supper…  


“Looks like Mr. snowman is checking you out.” Kanako said to Yuzuru beside her.  
“Kana-chan..” Yuzuru had to nudge her side lightly and then go back to lowering his head to his food. His childhood friend is right though. He could feel Javier’s gaze solely on him as he ate.It’s a bit uncomfortable and rude in Nippon culture but the guest glances his way every 2 minutes. ‘Is he angry that he got injured because of me?’ the thought made him even more silent..  
“Hey, Yuzu, I think you’ve done well this time.” Kanako spoke to his ears again, trying hard not to make it obvious that she’s backbiting the guest.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You picked up a first-class stray.He’s kind of cute. I like his eyes. They’re three times bigger than yours!” Yuzuru can’t help but chuckle with Kanako’s observation. But he tried to hold it in.  
“Eat, Kanako.” he said her name now.A way for him to make her stop whatever she’s trying to do although he’s wearing the same suspicious smile she has on her face. Now it could be obvious that they are up to something.  
“Ask him if his hair’s a wig. They look like tangled elbow macaroni to me.”  
Yuzuru’s laugh came softly. “Will you just shut up?!” he whispered back to her while giggling a little. Their victim looked at them both with suspicion.Good thing they're gossiping in their Nippon tongue.  
“You two, stop talking about a person in front of you. It’s rude.” Nanami came back from the kitchen bringing some more hot soup.  
“I’m sorry, sensei.” Yuzuru was kind enough to apologize.  
“And you” Nanami turned to Kanako.“ Since you ask too many questions, why don't you ask him yourself?” she handed the girl a piece of black seed.  
“Sensei! No fair!” the young girl protested seeing the object forced into her by the shaman.

It doesn’t take a genius for Javi to conclude that these two are talking and laughing about him.They just better be thankful he couldn’t understand. When Nanami came and handed the Kanako girl a pea, she looked really scared.  
“What’s that?”he asked in English  
“These are tongue twisters. I especially made them for my students.It acts as a translator and alters your accent so you can speak the language of whoever you are talking to. Of course, it takes two to communicate.” Nanami gave him the other of the two peas. But she has a reminder. “I only make few every full moon so they are limited. Moreover, the effect of each tongue twister lasts only one hour. Why don’t you try one?”  
“sure,” he was curious to put the pea in his mouth and feel it dissolve like icing in his tongue.  
“Kanako..” Nanami challenged the girl by handing her the other pea.  
The young girl pouted but took the tongue twister.Only to shove it onto Yuzuru’s palm.  
“Dōzo, Yuzu-kun. Ganbatte! (Here you go, Yuzuru.Good luck!)”  
The boy could not react more than an open mouth.  
Javi tried to chew the pea fast so he could catch up with what the lady brat said to the boy which made him protest.  
“Kana-chan, matte…” But the girl has already escaped to the direction of the kitchen.  
Nanami shook her head in displeasure regarding her student’s rude attitude. “The Miso is probably ready by now.I’ll go get it. You two enjoy your meals.”  
“Thank you.” Javi said while the boy bowed politely after his coach.  


  
And then there was silence…  


The foreigner ate the strange tasting soup in rapid but it still can’t match the rapid of his nerves.  
‘What’re the odds? The person that caught my attention just this afternoon was the same one that saved my life that night.’ Circumstances love to play games. Yes, there’s that helping connection but-of the millions of people in this land, he ended up meeting two personalities in one; a phantom and a kid.  
The seconds turned to minutes. His impatience scratched on him.  
‘Say something!’ Like what? A thank you or a sorry? He couldn’t decide which one’s appropriate.  
“It’s strange, “  
“Huh?” Javi was a little startled hearing his own language spoken by the boy. Is this the effect of that tongue twister?  
“The soup. It still tastes strange.” the boy’s comment amused Javi.  
“And I thought I’m the only one who thinks that.” The Spanish winced at the sound of his own tongue. He sounded like a Nippon now!  
“Then why do you eat it with apetite?” the teenager’s brows lined in childish wonder.  
“I have to. She might not feed me anymore.” The Spanish shrugged. “ What about you..?”  
“She might not coach me anymore.”  
Javi burst into laughter and the boy joined him, his eyes disappearing into single slits. As their laughters died down, they both felt like the wall of awkwardness dissolved between them.  
“Yuzuru, right?”  
“Hanyu. Yuzuru Hanyu. Nice meeting you.” He offered a hand to Javi which the latter found cute.  
“It’s nicer meeting you. I’m Javier Fernandez.But that’s too long so just call me Javi.”  
Yuzuru nodded, softly repeating ‘Javi’ probably to get the sound right.  
“Yuzuru?”  
“Yes?”  
“I haven’t thanked you yet...for saving my life. If it wasn’t because of you, I’d be frozen lonely by now.”  
“N-no! Don’t thank me! It’s my fault that you got hurt. I startled you, so---“  
“No, you didn’t.You just found out that I was watching you. I should be sorry.”  
Yuzuru shook his head several times. “No. I should be.”  
“I should be,” Javi argued.  
“No, me.” Yuzuru returned.  
“We’re not going anywhere with this. Somebody should back down.” The Spaniard suggested.  
“Not me, you”  
“Finally! You gave up!” he held his fist in the air.  
“What? That’s not what I meant!”  
“You can’t take it back now. You’re right, I should be sorry…and I am.” Javi turned serious.  
Yuzuru wanted to argue some more but he gave up and smiled instead.  
“I shouldn’t be spying on you when I can’t even lift my legs in exhaustion. Despite that, you still saved me. Thank you, really.”  
“I didn’t save you. Pooh did” Yuzuru pointed to a familiar plushie sitting in the room’s corner. Then he added. “How did you get there by the way?”  
He had to tell. He didn’t include anything especially about himself and his role in the monarch of Espanya. His being a prince-warrior might spark some unnecessary suspicion. So a man coming this far to see a woman might make a better sense to a kid.  
“Would you like to meet her?”  
“Who?”  
“Mao senshuu. The queen.I could introduce you to her.”  
“You’re kidding. Who am I to meet the queen of Nippon?”  
Yuzuru did not answer.  
‘What’s he thinking now?’ Javi thought. “As I said, I really just came to see her and I already did during the parade. So I was thinking of going home first thing tomorrow.”  
Is it just him or Yuzuru looked dismayed?  
He felt sorry right away. “But of course, I won’t leave until I returned the favor you did for me. So how can I make it up to you?”  
The boy’s eyes sparkled.

“Thank you and come again!”  
Yuzuru bowed back to the sales lady by the store exit. They began to walk through the busy market maze.  
“Earphones. Really?! That’s how much my life is worth to you?!” Javi joked because Yuzuru looked too happy with what he bought for him from that shop.  
“No. I just like them. I broke my old one. Now I can do image training.”  
‘There goes that smile..’ “Uhuh—“Javi just had to nod.  
They met several common folks of that village.All of them greeted Yuzuru warmly which the boy returned with equal respect.  
“You seem to frequent this place.Everybody knows you.” Javi purposely stepped slow so they can talk about lots of things.  
“I grew up here.Sendai is my hometown.”  
“You didn’t say! So that’s why you brought me here instead of bringing me to the castle to be arrested.” He joked but later regrets it. How can he give away a clue that he could be a spy?  
“..You’re not a bad person. I trust you.”  
‘Ouch!’ that’s Javier’s conscience hitting him hard. He hissed secretly.  
  
Yuzuru fiddled with his gadget. “Kanako-chan said I’m a clueless helpomaniac. That I’m too innocent to trust every person I brought to Sensei .”  
“Hold on,” the spaniard had to stop the other in his tracks to clarify something out. “Are you saying that I’m not the only person you trusted?!” his voice involuntarily rose.  
Yuzuru shook his head sharply. “You’re the 13th.”  
“Wow..” the older man lipped his amazement ‘Dude, you’re in critical stage of idiocy.’ He planned to joke but this boy isn’t the type to catch on. He’d better choose his words carefully.  
“So, you’ve brought 12 others to that house?”  
“Correct.”  
“And your coach is miraculously okay with it?”  
“Not at first. But mother won’t allow strangers in our home. She distrust people particularly non-Nippon citizens.” Yuzuru regretfully opened.  
Javi looked down at his feet, his steps getting slower. “You know, your mother is right.”  
“About?”  
“About trusting foreigners. Who knows? The person you helped has something he’s not telling you…just like me.”  
Yuzuru’s tiny brows shot up, wondering why his companion stopped suddenly in his tracks. “Javi?” he checked.  
“Yuzuru, remember I told you that I’m just a foreigner who came to see your queen?”  
The boy nodded.  
“Actually I…lied. Partly.” He hesitated. But he just had to let out his secret for the sake of this boy’s kindness. “I’m not just Javier. I’m Javier Fernandez de Espanya.” He saw how Yuzuru’s eyebrows met, perhaps in surprise. But the confessor had to wait for his verdict.  
A little girl ran to Yuzuru and begged him to sign an autograph. Then, there came another child. The young warrior smiled fondly to them.  
The Spaniard felt the seconds very torturing. He hates suspense. ‘Is he angry? Is he sad? Why doesn’t he say something?’  
To his utter irritation, the children multiplied thrice! This can’t go on.  
“Yuzuru—.” He began to address the busy lad but the chatter of the children drowned his call. “Yuzuru!” the second time, he finally turned to him…a little afraid. “I’m Javier Fernandez, warrior and prince of Espanya.” Didn’t he get that?!  
Silence.  
Then the other guy returned to his autograph with a calm and unbelievably composed answer.  
“I know.”  
The surprise that Javi expected from Yuzuru boomeranged back to him.  
‘Well, that makes things easier’ the irony of his alter ego made him doubt wether that I KNOW is an okay one or not. He has to make sure and do follow-up questioning.  
“What do you mean you know? “  
“I know.”  
“Since when?!”  
“Since I first saw you.”  
“Wow, you can tell a lot about a person who passed out right in front of you?!”  
“No. Not when I helped you. Way before that.”  
“Way before..when, exactly?”  
The autograph signing is done and the boy waved goodbye to the kids. Then he turned back to his companion. “You courted Olympia last year, right? I saw you and I’ve been keeping an eye since then.”  
“Well, my charm never once failed me so--” he jokingly acted cool.  
Yuzuru laughed genuinely. “Not you. Your Quads. They’re solid and beautiful”  
Javi’s chest puffed with pride. “So are yours,”  
“No they’re not.”  
“I saw you land it that night.You can’t lie to me.”  
“I land it sometimes but not in competitions. My quad toe is still inconsistent. That’s why I watch you in warss closely during my junior years hoping to learn how you do it.” The boy confessed.  
Javi could sense the danger of this boy’s praises. He’s starting to get pompous. But a part of him was hoping that he didn’t mess up too much in those times Yuzuru’s eyes are on him.  
Because he’s one heck of a failure.  


For a kingdom that never had a warrior for a long time, he made a mark in Espanya’s history for being one of those few warriors who had courted the winter goddess on Vancouver grounds.He fought his everything to win the favor of the highest winter diety which descends to the mortal world once every leap year. But Olympia, the winter goddess to whom the Olympic war was named, favors only the best of the bests.He was just not good enough.  
That’s one of his greatest regrets and failures. A shame that led him to his new path and his unwavering carelessness.

The market square ran a mile.By the time they reached its exit; the Spanish prince discovered that they have a lot in common. For one, they both decided to be warriors because of their older sisters’ influence. They both started young, both had insane patriotism for their kingdoms and both are dorks.  
Javi kept on making jokes because he wanted keep that innocent smile on the boy’s face. He likes the way his eyes disappear when he laughs too. He is polite and easy to converse with, refined and reserved even for a male. It’s hard to believe that this young man is the Phantom he accidentally saw in that frozen lake that night.  
“So, you train alone there because your coach won’t let you train too much?”  
Yuzuru nodded. “Sensei wanted me to rest because of my health.She forbade me to go to The Great Divide but—“  
“You did not listen, “ Javi laughed. That’s something they have in common too.  
“I want to get stronger,” Yuzuru gently looked up and fell in thoughts. “I have dreams.”

Javi watched the boy’s serene face.His gaze goes past the stars and he can’t help but remember his own in those dreamy eyes.He used to have dreams too. Big ones. But he gave them up.There’s no use in keeping dreams that will never come true. His silence must have been too long since the boy looked back at him inquisitively.  
“Javi?”  
God, why is that single call so sweet to his ear?  
“Ahem…nothing. So, I can imagine how much scolding you had when you found me.” he changed the topic in hopes that he wasn’t caught staring.  
Yuzuru wrinkled his little nose. “A bit. Kana-chan said a lot though.” The boy chuckled warmly with that and Javi just can’t help but feel something wring in his chest.  
“This Kanako you always talk about, “ he paused. “is she your girlfriend?”  
When Yuzuru’s head tilt in confusion, the spaniard wanted to smack himself. What does he care? “Forget what I just asked, “ he attempted to clarify the misunderstanding. Yet, he seemed to have made it worse.  
“Nani? (What?)” Yuzuru’s face twisted.  
“Yuzuru, No puedo entender..(Yuzuru, I can’t understand.) “ Javi began to notice the hardness in his tongue as he spoke. The tongue twister has expired. It has been past an hour.  
The Spaniard looked at the boy and Yuzuru returned that look with the same dismay.He too had understood what’s going on. Now, none of them can understand the other.Their language barrier has returned.  
“H-home?” the Nippon prince had to check his companion using his hard thought word.  
Javier shook his head. Yuzuru raised a brow as if asking, ‘what do we do now?’. The older man shrugged his shoulders.They are now down to the universal body language. For a few seconds, both stayed where they were and thought of something they could do together without having the trouble of misunderstanding. Javi’s running out of ideas when the boy’s eyes suddenly lit up.  
“Kotchi, kotchi (Over here, over here!)” and the little prince literally dragged him somewhere. Javi is okay with that. What he isn’t okay with is the disturbing sensation in his wrist where that soft hand is holding.

A skating arena caged in a dome of glass, in which as time went by was crawled over by flower bearing vines. Anywhere with ice is where Javi feels at home wherever he is in the world. It is a bit small and underlit but the lively children skating around brightened up seeing them arrive.  
” Ōjisama!(Prince!)” the small ones rushed at Yuzuru and stole him away from Javi’s side. The Spaniard was content on watching from the boards how they laughed and had fun on the ice. But Yuzuru truly can’t leave somebody out of place. He came away awhile and came back with skates for the foreigner to wear. Then he led him to the little ones. At first the outsider was just feeling the ice and his skates. With the help of Yuzuru though, he was dragged into the fun with the children. Soon, he found himself playing with them, pretending to be an ice dancer and lifting the kids up which made them shriek in pure delight.  
After their mothers picked them up for home, they waved to Yuzuru and him. The silence returned.  
What now?  
They obviously can’t talk. Well, it’s not that they had to. Javi heard the sound of blades tracing the ice.Yuzuru us taking laps around the arena..focused. He did the same. The two stayed out of each others way like enemies during a pre-battle warm up. For some reason, the Spaniard felt like jumping a Quad Toe spell. His landing was wobbly. Call it lack of practice. But he heard a lone applause. Yuzuru is applauding him happily.  
“Me estabas mirando?(You were watching me?)” Javi called out, forgetting that he won’t make it through.  
The boy gestured two fingers towards his own eyes, and then to the other man as if saying, ‘I’m watching you,’ Then to the Spaniard’s horror, he shouted “Quad Salchow!”  
Javier groaned but the smile and the puppy-dog eyes just made him weak.He started gaining speed while regretting why he hasn’t taken Brian’s coaching seriously. Anyhow, he made his entrance into his Quad salchow and up he twirled.  
‘Land it, Javi. Land it or I will never forgive you!’ he threatened himself. The time he spent in the air was the longest suspense he had ever felt.Will his skates hold?  
His running edge held. He wobbled but did not fall. ‘Yes!’ that was such a relief.He proudly bowed to his sole audience. Then he prompted him to try jumping. Yuzuru obliged. The moment the boy took off and spun four times in the air, Javi just had to close his eyes. An off axis rotation like that could only end up in a---

  
Blag!  


The painful sound echoed in the large space. The boy had fallen on his face and belly…motionless. Javi held his breath and was about to glide to him when he heard a high pitched laugh. Yuzuru’s laughing at himself.Not all warriors have that humility to accept and embrace one’s shortcomings.  
With a smile of amusement, Javi skated to the boy and offered his hand. “Hold,” he guided Yuzuru’s hands to his waist. “balance,” While the boy’s hands is in his hips, Javi showed him the correct posture for a quad spell. Then he started to glide, with Yuzuru trailing behind him. “fast,” he looked over his shoulder to demonstrate firsthand the ideal speed for a Quad take-off. The young man held on tighter while their steps synchronized around the small arena. Javi might have even made himself too fast so that the kid’s grasp on his back would get even tighter. He enjoys how much Yuzuru tried to match his glides like a toddler.He felt amused and mischievous. He wanted to tease this innocent one by going faster than necessary.  
  
But Karma caught on him too soon.  
Yuzuru’s toepick caught an edge, propelling him forward, unintentionally pushing Javi down almost against the boards. Imagine two dominos falling? Yeah. They look like that. A comical sight wherein the boy’s face bounced right on the Spanish man’s butt.  
“Gomen'nasai. Daijōbudesuka?! (I’m so sorry! Are you okay?)” Yuzuru frantically stood up and leaned down to check on Javi.  
The other man saw the apologetic look.He tapped the boy’s shoulders and chuckled. Yuzuru was glad he’s not angry. They shared that wordless siliness for many seconds..amused at their own clumsiness.  
“Yuzu!” a voice suddenly called out from somewhere.  
Yuzuru’s slink eyes widened in alarm. He cocked his head up and looked on the outside. The one who had just entered the arena and heading for the side of the boards is.. “Hahaoya! (Mother!)…” His hands automatically pushed Javi right against the boards.  
“Hey-what--?” the Nippon prince quickly covered his friend’s mouth, for his own good. Then he straightened and leaned on the boards to face his mother and hide Javi.  
“Mother, why are you here?”  
“I should be the one asking you that.You are supposed to go to Nanami sensei for your training regimen?” Mrs. Hanyu stopped at the boards right in front of her son.  
“I just came from there.” Yuzuru argued while hoping his mother won’t look down. “I was heading home but suddenly felt like practicing, “ he added.  
“All by yourself?” the Yumi’s eyes roamed around suspiciously. Maternal instincts are really scary, aren’t they?  
“You know how I like to train alone, Mama. Besides, how did you know I’m here?”  
“Kanako said you are in town.But the people I asked told me that you left with a strange foreigner.”  
Yuzuru’s body stiffened. “Just a traveler asking for directions. NO big deal.” He would never tell her that the strange foreigner is right below him—as still as one not breathing.  
“You know the rules, son. We let you skate as long as you take care of yourself.”  
“ Yes, I know that.I was planning to head home once I’m done”  
“Then, BE done now.” The mother’s tone is demanding.  
Yuzuru sank. He can’t leave Javi here alone! But if he doesn’t go, his friend will be found out. “Okay, mother. Just give me a minute.”  
“Just hurry up.” She walked a few steps away from the boards to give her son a little time to put on his blade covers…and secretly say goodbye.

*Javi had remained stiff in his spot for a long time. When Yuzuru pushed him against the boards a while ago, he thought he was joking.However, hearing someone come; he closely witnessed how scared Yuzuru is with that person. Not only did the kid cover his mouth, he also put him in a difficultly awkward situation. The Nippon boy was so out of ideas of hiding him that he leaned on the board right above his head. But that doesn’t mean he is safe. He had gone into statue mode realizing that Yuzuru’s groin is very nearly right in front of his face.One move and it could be dangerous.  
  
Unmoving and closing his eyes, he listened to what sounded like an argument with a woman. And then, Yuzuru bent down to cover his blades and a little less than 15 seconds to whisper to him.  
“Bye bye..”  
“Bye..” was all he could reply before the thought sank into him. The little phantom is leaving! He stayed where he was left for a few more minutes until he’s sure it is safe to go back to Nanami’s house.  
By sunrise of the next day, he left Nippon and traveled back home.

=================================================================================  
KINGDOM OF ESPANYA (1 day after he arrived)  


“So?,” Laura, his Queen sister raised her brow to him at dinner.  
“So—what?”  
“Did you see the legendary beauty?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Aaand? Is she what the rumors said she is?”  
For some unknown reason, a beautiful face flashed in Javi’s mind but it’s not the Queen of Nippon’s face. It’s a face painted with an ever innocent smile, ticklish laugh and a boyish charm even he can’t forget.  
“Helloooooo!”  
“..Huh?” Javi blinked at his elder sister who waved both her hands perhaps to pull him back to reality.  
“You’re daydreaming, clueless.” The queen wore a teasing smile. “Is she really that beautiful?”  
The prince chuckled. “Yes, without a doubt.” The way he smiled left the queen with curiousity.She will never know that her SHE is his HE. Gender issues.  
“Great!” Laura clapped her hands once. “There’s no time to waste then. Let’s send an engagement proposal to Nippon right away,”  
“No!!!” Javi automatically yelled.  
“Why not?”  
“That won’t work.”  
“Because?” the queen tilted her head.  
“Uh..Nippon has a different culture regarding engagement.We can’t just send them some marriage invitation. She will never accept it. Besides, I-I want to get to know her better.” his decision sent Laura laughing.  
“You mean like, court her?”  
“If I have to, yes…” the younger brother nodded with absolution.  
“Are you serious? You, a face no Spanish girl resists is willing to court a woman? Is this for real?” the queen giggled.  
The prince felt offended. Though it’s true he had never said this kind of things before but his decision, whatever that is, is final?  
“I want to win her, not force her.”  
The queen finally saw how serious he is. “Alright, “ she nodded. “As long as you have chosen.The marriage can wait.” She waited for her brother to reply since he looked like he’s still thinking.  
“The truth is, I don’t know.I’m not sure about this but I’ll try to find out.”  
Laura smiled a meaningful smile.

TORONTO CRICKET COVE, KINGDOM OF CANADA (5 days after)  
“Are you sick, Javi?” Brian felt his forehead to check for temperature.  
“Nope. I’m perfectly normal”  
“No, you’re not. First, you came here to train even too early. Second, you willingly obey my training regimen. Third, you jump quads like there’s no tomorrow. And fourth, you’re smiling by yourself like an idiot.If it’s not flue, then it’s a miracle!”  
The trainee rolled his eyes at his shaman’s exaggeration.  
“For the record, he’s right. Something’s wrong with you, prince.” David seconded.  
“You guys just don’t get it.” Tracy put pats Javi on the shoulder. “It’s not an illness. It’s called inspiration.”  
“Oh….” The two men rounded their mouths. Javi gave up and was about to walk away. “No wait!” Brian explained. “I think that’s a good thing. I mean you know, winter has arrived and you’ll have your first battle here in Canada.Wether this inspiration is true or not, I like what it’s doing to you.”  
“And I like to drop this subject.” Javi waved his hands in surrender. His listeners laughed.

===========================================================================

2011 NEBELHORN TROPHY  
  
The winter wars launched at last. The tournaments headed for the Battle of Grand Prix started intense. This time, he’s aiming for the Nebelhorn trophy. This battle took its name from that ivory horn of NEBEL, a rare winter animal awarded to the winner that gives him luck in wars. With the way things are coming, it looks like he is going to take home that price.  
Or so he thought...  
As he got out of the ice after his turn, the final skater was announced. He could not believe who he saw.  
“Yuzuru?!” 


	3. " I'M TAKING YOU AWAY"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must feel nice seeing a boy who saved your life and had fun with you the last time you met. But Javier never felt that.  
> Yuzuru, the cute little phantom he became attached to in Nippon territory is now fighting against him in their first war as rivals. What's worse, it seemed like the slit-eyed Prince forgot him entirely. Did he have an amnesia or he's just plain snobbish? Whatever is the reason, Fernandez got puzzled. Too puzzled to even realize that the 16 year old Hanyu had beaten him for the Nebelhorn Trophy. It seems, the phantom who saved his life will be the one to mess his wars from now on.
> 
> That might be fair. Because months later, he unintentionally started a little mischief that also destroyed the boy's hard-earned honor as Prince in Nippon kingdom. IF you ever consider KIDNAPPING as a 'little crime.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first work of fiction about these Ice partners and brothers Yuzu/Javi. I apologize in advance if you are expecting some mature content but it doesn't exist here. As much as possible, I'd like to preserve the innocence and lightness of these two which endeared them to me from the begining.Thank you for understanding in advance.
> 
> Anyway, I set this fiction during the Medieval times so modern skating terms had to be changed to suit the era of the story. 
> 
> The terms revised are:  
>   
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits
> 
> I hope the terms aren't too confusing. Please feel free to write, ask or suggest about every chapter.You can also leave a comment if you like.

There is a boy clad in blue like the sea, heading for the ice that he just left.  
  
That's such a pleasant surprise. “Hey, Yuzuru!” Javi grinned wide as he always does upon seeing an old friend. But instead of a smile, the boy just slightly nodded his head and then walked past him with fierce eyes forward. The Spaniard felt ignored and puzzled.He looked on real hard. The boy burned blue flames across the ice in his first war dance ETUDE. ‘Did he have amnesia? Or wait, is he the same boy who saved me in Sendai?Is it his twin?’  
Impossible. He’s pretty sure the name called was Yuzuru Hanyu of Nippon. He looked the same, even skated the same.But his eyes were strange. With those eyes, he won the Nebelhorn. While him, shocked as he is, come fourth. That’s not what upsets him. It’s that cold, unfamiliar look he had been given today from a young man he thought was his friend. And he hates that.

As some sort of punching bag for his vent up frustration, the Spanish prince spent everyday training in Canada. He didn’t waste time joining the lesser tournaments as they are; according to Brian, only twigs of a giant tree. If he’s going to set his eyes on a goal, he’ll go for the branches.The Grand Prix qualifiers.  
Of course, he is aware of the numbers of warriors he had to push aside in order to hop up to the highest pedestal.The hardest to move is the King of Canada itself… Patrick Chan. As King of Grand Prix, the spirits love him so much that they intend to keep him on top until eternity. Many, including him tried to pull him down.Always, nobody succeeds.  
  
“Well, I could always use the element of surprise.” ‘and miracle.’ His mouth and mind spoke respectively while he and his coaches are discussing about the next battles.  
“You sure need that.” Brian looked unconvinced. “Speaking of surprise, you better watch out for this guy.” Brian compassed his hand to the mirror and it showed them an image of Yuzuru standing on the highest pedestal. “As if you didn’t know how many jaws dropped when he skated past all of you at Nebelhorn.”  
“Who would forget?” Javi’s sarcasm suggested how an old grudge had been dug up.  
“Recently, he has also taken the Rostelecom cup and nearly took the lowest pedestal for the Cup of China. This one’s a dark horse. Probably more dangerous if ignored.” Then Brian added some good news. “Lucky for you, he was chocen by the winter spirits for the the War of Grand Prix Final “  
A smug escaped from Javi’s lips. “I think revenge is in order.” He swore.  
“Go easy on him. He’s just a boy.”  
“I know. I’m just going to make him notice me.” His remarks wrinkled his coaches’ foreheads. How will they ever know the source of his irritation?

  
THE 2012 WAR FOR THE GRAND PRIX FINAL…  


Before the first round of the battles, 98% of all the warriors warming up in the arena have their eyes on the defending champion Patrick Chan. That goes without saying. But Javier Fernandez’s eyes are in the wrong direction.They are on Yuzuru Hanyu who, again, did not recognize him at all.  
‘Now this isn’t just some coincidence. He’s ignoring you on purpose’. That must be his left shoulder devil.  
  
The kid, though mostly ignored because he looks crestfallen, did not mind the squeals whenever Patrick releases a spell or a light chant. The kid is boxed in his own world.That boy wouldn’t even look at anyone else except his shaman in the boards.  
“Brian, are there two Yuzuru Hanyus?” he couldn’t resist asking while he drank water in the rinkside.  
Brian laughed. “Two of HIM? I wouldn’t wish that if I were you. One monster in the making is hard enough to handle. Just go out there and focus.”  
The warrior obeys and turned back into the ice.The same time Yuzuru skated past him.  
‘So, you forgot me.. is that it?’ his eyes sharpened with threat. ‘Just wait. I’ll remind you who I am.’ He was determined to put on a show.He landed his quads on both first and second rounds, securing him a place in the lowest pedestal.The boy…fell many times during the 2nd round.  
  
True, he got his desired revenge, but not the boy’s attention. He lost all the same.  
  
Fortunately, its not yet too late. After all the honored warriors gave their tribute to the Grand Prix spirits, he met someone busy on his way out.  
“Oh hi Javi. Congratulations.”  
“Miss Nanami, you remember me?”  
“What kind of question is that?” the woman carrying a luggage and a Pooh tissue box found his question too ridiculous.  
“Well… you know me but Yuzuru did not.”  
“Oh! You mean he didn’t see you?”  
“He did.He just ignored me on purpose.”  
“That’s just how he is at every competition.” The coach smiled. “He gets too nervous that he forces his focus into one vision. No matter who you are, he will not recognize you as long as he has his blades on. But I highly doubt he forgot you.He was the one who told me that you’re going to meet at Grand Prix.”  
“He did?”  
“Of course.He have high respects for you as his senior.He doesn’t forget anyone just like that. I think he planned to congratulate you after the ceremony but he’s feeling down.”  
Javier felt guilty. He judged the boy too soon.  
“Where is he?”  
“He’s headed for the carriage. You can still catch up if you hurry.” Nanami sensed his urgent need to talk to the 17 year old boy.  
He did run out of the arena.His gaze found the very one he’s trying to catch.  


YUZURU was about to hop into the carriage when someone called him by his name. He paused and turned back to see Javier running with top speed to his direction. He was slightly shocked seeing the person he’s trying to avoid. The person who had beaten him for the pedestal.  
Jealous. He is jealous of this brilliant warrior and his quads.  
“Yuzuru..” Javi inserted his name between his rapid breaths.  
He waited for what his friend might say. Nothing. He just extended a hand to him to which he accepted. Honestly, he’s quiet thankful that they could not understand each other at the moment. There’s nothing to be said and done that could ease his inferiority. In fact, just like the other times their eyes met today, he couldn’t look at this Spanish prince straight. He’s a winner while poor little him lost.But where are his manners?  
“Congrats..” his tongue struggled for the words so he expected Javi to laugh. Instead, his friend squeezed his hand gently and touched his right cheek. Yuzuru recoiled a little, surprised at the alien gesture.But Javi’s gaze of assurance made him understand what he’s trying to say. ‘It’s okay. You did great.’ The message cried out in the short silence and reached him like telepathy. Though still sad, he smiled.

Javi was thankful he got his hands full at the moment or who knows? He could hug this boy right now. The little Prince looked surprised, apologetic, shy, sad but then smiled all in one minute. That’s just freaking adorable!  
“Bye,” Yuzuru bowed to him and was about to go on inside.Why is it that every time they meet all they do is say goodbye?!  
“Wait!” his hand clung onto that tiny wrist. Yuzuru’s brow raised..waiting. Out of ideas, Javier scanned himself for any parting gift he could give. Doing so made him realize that he’s still holding the bouquet he received from the flower ceremony. “Here,” he held it out to the younger man. Yuzuru laughed and took what he gave. That’s when Nanami arrived and hopped inside the ride too. Yuzuru’s bubbly smile is back as he waved at him. Javi waved back with a relieved sigh as the horse pulled the carriage away. But later, he felt funny. Of all things, why’d he give that to Yuzuru? Is a guy even supposed to give flowers to another guy? ‘I mean what’s that about?!’ he struck his forehead once.

====================================================================================

“You want a break.” David clarified when he told the guys that he’s tired and wishes to rest before the Worlds. The Battle of the Worlds, named in full, is another war apart from the Grand Prix battle in which all kingdoms sends 3 of their best warriors per discipline to fight as a team and win for the entire kingdom’s honor. It’s an important war .Kingdoms go in great lengths to make sure their warriors are carefully selected, trained, and rested until it begins.  
  
“-like right now? Just when we’re about to start your training?” Jeffrey, a retired former world champion, and now the creator of his war dance, repeated.  
“Yeah. Maybe go to places and spy around.” Javi shrugged.  
“For girls.” Tracy guessed. Javi preferred to let the silence answer for him.These three have always known him.He’s a ladies man who could never live without a girlfriend or two for a long time.Even now, he has a lover and two other flings.  
“And where do you plan to go on fishing?” Brian tucked his arms behind him to emphasize his coming refusal.  
“Nippon.”  
“Woah! You’re into slit eyes this time?” David teased.  
“What about your training?” Orser reminded him.  
Javi looked up in dismay. “Aw..come on! Its three moons (months) to worlds. And you saw how hard I’ve been working for it. Can’t I have at least a month off?” he begged.  
The four coaches exchanged looks then turned to Brian alone.  
“Fine,” Brian dropped. “One month. Just don’t neglect training once in a while so your muscles don’t forget the feel of the ice.”  
“Feel of the ice….got it” the Spaniard memorized right away. He bounced up on his feet, got his things and rode his horse off.  
“...Nippon? Isn’t that on the other side of the world?” Jeffrey commented after their trainee left.  
“Even so, no one can stop a heart in longing.” Tracy dreamily smiled.  
“tsk..tsk!poor girl,” David started. “He’s gonna pester her until she gives in.”  
The four coaches nodded in unison.

KINGDOM OF NIPPON..during the 12th lunar month celebrating First night of Tanabata Festival.  
Hanyu household.  
  
The earphones were quite loud in Yuzuru’s ears but he could still tell that there’s a much louder noise somewhere within his room. He pulled one phone off his left ear so he could hear well. The sound came from his closed window.Something’s hitting it every 15 seconds. At first, he thought it was just the wind so he ignores it. But that one’s a persistent wind because the noise annoyingly got louder and sharper every time.  
  
Tok! Tok! Tok!  
“Argh! Just when I’m about to rest!” he mumbled as he scrambled out of bed and forcefully opened the windows. Down he looked at their backyard. No one is in sight. Good. It was just his imagination.  
“Pst!”  
Is that call his imagination too? He looked again. This time, a man emerged from behind the trunk of that big tree in front of his window.  
“Javi?!”  
The Spaniard grinned.He was the one throwing pebbles on his window.The foreigner knelt on one knee, extended his hand up at him and recited, “Oh Romeo, Romeo…wherefore art thou Romeo?”  
His laugh escaped from his mouth.He can understand his words. It must be the tongue twister.And Yeah—he’s Romeo as far as his war dance is concerned. Many said his character suited him well because he is 17. They didn’t know how embarrassing it is for him. He’d never been in love and his spells and chants are far from strong. He has no Princess to fight for and certainly no power to fight with. Even his battle skin isn’t the right fit. But never mind that. When did this foreigner arrive in Nippon? How did he find his house? Most of all…  
“What are you doing?” He softly whispered down to Javi from the second floor window.  
“Well of course, I’m taking you away..”  
“Whaaat?” he chuckled.  
“Walk with me, Romeo” Javi’s still role playing. “Show thy humble servant the beauty of thy kingdom.”  
“Noooo. I’m so tired!” and the role playing died when Yuzuru’s nose wrinkled in refusal.  
“Huh?! After I came all the way from the far kingdom of Espanya, you’re not going to take me to the festival?”  
“It’s way past my curfew. Sorry Javi”  
“But I wanna go!”the older man pouted.  
“Maybe next time.”  
“Just one hour?”  
“Bye, Javi” the younger man slammed the window close. He plunged back in bed setting his music to full volume. But the tok! Tok! Tok! persisted. Groaning out of patience, he reopened what he had closed and was ready to threaten his unwelcomed visitor. Too bad Javi beat him to it.  
“If you won’t take me out, maybe your mother will.”  
Yuzuru’s jaws opened in disbelief.Did he hear that right?  
“Are you blackmailing ME?!”  
“You gave me no choice!” Javi defended himself from the forming fury of Romeo. “I wanna hang out and meet girls but your coach is busy! You’re my only hope in this entire kingdom. Please…” Fernandez begged.  
Yuzuru sighed. His mother will kill him for sure and then dance on his grave. Well, he’s just exaggerating. But, he couldn’t ignore a pleading friend. He hissed with indecision. His eyes looked down at Javi who’s still kneeling on the earth with puppy dog eyes.  
“Yuzuru, have mercy on me…” the outsider closed his palms as if in prayer. “I promise I’ll take you home in time. “  
The 17 year old raised a brow, still unconvinced.Not good enough.  
“—and I’ll teach you a quad?”  
That last line rang the Nippon boy’s ears. His eyes narrowed into a thin line. “Salchow?”  
“Salchow,” Javi winked.  
“Wait down there.” Yuzuru closed the deal himself.

====================================================================================

“Even though it’s the opening of the festival, the kingdom’s gates close at midnight so be absolutely sure to bring him in once the fireworks were set off.”  
Javi listened while taking all the things Nanami Abe handed him for their escape.  
“That place you are going to is strictly forbidden. I don’t have to tell you what not to do.” The woman added.  
“Not let anyone see us,” the Spaniard recited.  
“Right. And you,” Nanami pointed to the kid who is meekly standing near a white mare. “Don’t overdo it. You know what I mean” that sounded both a reminder and a warning.  
Yuzuru sharply nodded. “Here,” she gave Yuzuru his spare practice skates. “take Salchow with you. If Toeloop goes missing too, someone might suspect.” Nanami gestured to the horse.  
“Hai, sensei” Yuzuru understood of course.He and Javi had to share for now.  
“Go,” Nanami motherly sent the two away. “Take care.”  
“Here Javi, you take her.” The young boy offered the reigns to the Spaniard.  
“Are you sure? She doesn’t know me.She might--”  
“She knows you,” Abe spoke. “She carried your weight up to my house the last time you met.”  
“Oh, really? Thank you Salchow.” Javi caressed the mare’s cheek.  
“Don’t forget him. He saved your life.”  
He looked weirdly at the stuffed bear Yuzuru held out to him. “Uh—Thank you, errr..Pooh.” that felt stupid but the kid watched amused. 

They rode out of Nippon walls for more than an hour.The chills were made bearable by their coats and mantles.Plus, there is no sign of snow storm which is good.  
“This place is scary. Don’t you get a little lost out here?” Javier can’t stop himself but comment on the ravine they are passing though.  
“Not at all. Salchow knows the way more than I do.”  
“So you come here so often that your horse memorized this labyrinth?” the foreigner waved the torch around to reach the suspicious corners of every rock they pass by. Yuzuru who rode behind him laughed a little.  
“Actually, where we are going is Salchow’s home.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“I’m not. I was 4 when we went hunting.I got separated from my father and ended up down here in these canyons until night fell on me. I was so scared I thought I’d die. But a horse came and led me to THAT place where her colt Toeloop is grazing.” The kid fell into flashback mode. “I don’t remember much about that night. What I remembered is Toeloop taking me to the gates of Nippon safely and then just disappeared. My family was so happy to see me alive. I told them what happened.”  
“What did they say?”  
“They kept silent. It was when I was 10 that I discovered Salchow and Toeloop’s secret.”  
“And that is?”  
“That place..People call it ‘The Great Divide.’ A place no one is supposedly allowed to see because it’s believed to be as holy as ‘The Grand Prix Mountain.”  
The revelation draw Javi’s interest. Did he just hear a national secret?!  
Yuzuru went on. “The Emperor highly forbids anyone to go there because the spirits might get angry and take it out on the kingdoms—again.”  
“If it’s forbidden, why do you still go there?”  
“You’ll see…” Yuzuru lowered the torch and put it out. They were drowned in a sea of pitch darkness at first. Soon, Javi saw a light emanating from up ahead. It’s a light that glitters. Salchow trudged forward without fear or hesitation. And as they took the last turn, the horse neighed so high.  
“She said, she’s home.”  
Javi laughed at Yuzuru’s animal translation but his mouth was never able to get back to close. Now that they came into the open, he was left agape. ‘This is The Great Divide?!’

It’s like a skating arena. Only, this isn’t cheaply made by human hands. The forbidden place is a frozen lake surrounded by half a ring of snow capped hills of trees and another half a ring of rough towering canyons.The lake is perfectly placed in its center like a cold crater of a dead volcano. The glitters came from the moon generously shining down on the raw, unchiseled ice, virtually making the light dance. Yet, for the first time visitor, the most striking element of that allegedly holy place is the white rock pedestal that overlooks the lake. It is also the spot where Yuzuru told him to put their things. The kid gleefully jumped into the ice while the older man remained examining this strange thing. He touched the smooth, perfectly flat surface and almost flinched at the unnatural feeling coming from it. No dirt or moss or anything that could disrespect its placement in that side of the lake.It stood alone away from the life of the forest and the death of the canyons.Most of all, is there a rock existing in this world that’s as transparent as this? This is not ice, that’s for sure.So what is this made of? Why is he reminded of something upon seeing it?  
‘A throne.’ He blinked at that conclusion.  
“Javi!”  
Whatever he is thinking was quickly stolen by that voice. “What?” he turned.  
“You fell from there!” Yuzuru pointed to the direction of the trees.  
The one standing in a slope might be where he hid when he spied on the phantom.  
Yes. This is where they first met.  
Judging by the angle of the tree and where he is standing, Javi could tell that this rock is where he had hit himself and passed out. ‘That’s pretty far,’ he shook his head at the painful memory.In any case, he should be thankful for this piece of rock.If it weren’t for this, he would not find a new friend.  
  
Smiling, he joined the boy in the ice and challenged him into a race. The little Nippon did not back down. 5 laps of having fun and they were warmed up. It’s time for the Quad Spells. Yuzuru was too eager to learn the Quadruple Salchow spell that he kept on trying it..nonstop. But heaven knows you can’t learn it in one night. It came to a point when Javi noticed that the boy’s mood is getting heavy so he dorked around to get his mind off of the painful attempts.He did not let him go and they pretended to be Ice dancers doing twizzles together or trying whose spin lasts the longer. They shared laughter once again. One that Javi missed so much. They talked as they glide across the ice reviewing the scores of their last competitions.Until night weighed on them.

The prince of espanya was practicing his routine for the Worlds when he happened to look over his shoulder. Yuzuru is on the rock, curling up in a comfortable sleep.He skated softly near and fixed the mantle over the boy’s shoulders. It seems true that he’s not used to spending the night outside of his curfew.Well he’s still a minor, a slave of home. Unlike him whose parents died and left him and Laura with a relative.  
  
“Look at you,” he sighed while looking down at the face that could be mistaken to that of an angel. “Do you have any idea how dangerous I might be?” he shook his head in disbelief. “I could kill you, kidnap you for ransom, do whatever I want with you and you won’t even know it.” His fingers amusingy brushed away the strands of hair that intrude with that tiny face. But who told him this sleeping beauty is helpless?  
When his fingers slightly touched the skin of Yuzuru’s forehead, the boy swifly caught whatever pestered his sleep (which happens to be his hand). Javi froze in his breath. Is he caught?! No.It’s the kid’s amazing reflexes and defense mechanism. And boy, his grip is locked on his wrist!  
  
Javi tried to pull away.But Yuzuru must’ve thought it’s his pillow since he laid his head on the warmth of that palm. The Spaniard could not believe what’s been done to him. “--Or I could just let you do that.” He felt cheated. How can he take his precious hand back now? Well he could just about do anything to go back to his training but the fear of waking up Yuzuru prevailed in him. That’s why, very gently, he adjusted himself to a position where he could lean on the rock comfortably and just stare at the sleeping face for as long as he holds him captive innocently. He clucked his tongue. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to go with strangers? You know your trust sometimes irritates me.And that side of you at Nebelhorn and Grand Prix Final is one I really don’t like. Don’t you ever do that again young man. I am Javier Fernandez de Espanya and I am not used to being ignored.” He whispered to the boy even though he cannot hear him.

====================================================================================

YUZURU is still groggy when he pushed himself up awake. Booms of fireworks drew his gaze to the sky. The colorful display flashed and danced near the moon. Coincidentally, Javi is also dancing beneath the spectacle. He watched him move across the splintered ice with sure speed and confidence in his war dance. His Quad Salchow as usual is just stunning. He waved at Javi when the other noticed he is awake. His friend shouted something to him but the noise and the distance kept him from hearing properly. Javi repeated his message but he still shook his head.He saw the Spaniard skate fast towards him swifly coming to a full stop. Yuzuru is still marveling at that skill when Javi gripped both his boney shoulders and shook it many times.  
“Yuzuru--the time!”  
“Time?” his face twisted. He saw Javi roll his eyes in surrender.  
“The gates!” his friend’s yell which was purposely loudered finally made sense.  
_‘The gates close at midnight. Be absolutely sure to bring him in once the fireworks are set off.’_ Nanami sensei’s warning!  
Yuzuru’s sleepy eyes widened about twice than normal. “Oh, God!”  
  
The next moments were frenzy for both of them. Javi, in a hurry picked up everything he could sling to his body while the other boy struggled in his mantle.  
“Salchow!” Yuzuru called as he jumped down from the rock pedestal. Sensing the urgency, the mare raised her head and galloped to the edge of the lake to wait for the warriors who raced towards her. Javier being faster got off first, slipped his blade sheaths and looked back at Yuzuru who trailed him by 3 meters.  
“Come on!” he waited. And when Yuzuru came, he scooped him up and carried him running all the way to the horse.  
“My blade covers!”  
“Put them back on the way! We won’t make it!” they conversed before Yuzuru could protest about being carried like a princess. Well, he’s light anyway. But that’s not the point!  
“I’ll take the reigns!” the owner of the mare decided.  
“No problem!”  
Would you believe that? Javi swung him onto the horse like he’s a sack of feather? Once Javi is on, Yuzuru sent the horse in full speed. If they don’t make it, they will be in big big trouble.  
“Hang on!”  
“To what?” the Spaniard looked around.  
“To me!”  
Much obliged, Javi held on to that tiny waist, as if it’s strong enough to hold on to.  
  
The gates are already rolling down when it came to their view. They were barely able to keep their heads while they narrowly passed through it. When Salchow reached stop, the riders were out of breath. Yuzuru was so nervous that he slumped on the horse’s mane while the man behind him burst into laughter.  
“Hahah!Yeah!We did it! That was close!”  
Yuzuru was so pissed off that Javi could just laugh like that. They could have been arrested and exiled for breaking the kingdom’s rules! “Yeah,” he pushed Javi off of the horse’s back. “Very close.”  
The other prince fell on his side but his laughter got even louder. “That was fun!” he was simply relieved. Yuzuru, though irritated rolled his eyes and laughed as well. “Stupid Spaniard” he shook his head.

====================================================================================

“Yuzu… Yuzuru!” only his mother’s voice could wake him up better than the loudest alarm clock in the kingdom. He flinched back to awaking.  
“What is wrong with you?! Waking up late is irresponsible enough. And now, sleeping on your food?!”  
“I didn’t get to sleep last night so give me a break!” he dropped.  
“And what were you doing?” Saya, his older sister sat with them in the breakfast table.  
  
Ooops…  
  
“I was practicing.”  
“You were? I didn’t hear anything when I passed by your room last night”  
“I think that’s why it’s called image training Neesan.You do them in your head.” He reasoned out.  
Saya shrugged. “If I didn’t know any better I’d suspect you were up to something.” His sibling smiled mischievously.  
The boy’s food clogged in his throat. The truth is, he was really up to something. He was out until sunrise and almost got locked down in the gates. As if that’s not close enough to being arrested, Javi insisted on being taken to the festival square in which they eventually forgot the time touring around and disguising so no one would recognize him. A young prince out at wee hours is not a good example. But what he hates the most is that he had to climb up his own window like a thief just to get back unnoticed. And when he barely took 30 minutes of quiet time, his mother banged his door to wake him up when he actually had just begun sleeping.  
  
“ I’m going to sensei early.” Yuzuru put down his spoon and fork so his shaking hands won’t be obvious. He’s not used to lying especially when he’s guilty already. His Ice Time is in the afternoon so he had a little time to prepare and sleep. His usual training session felt more draining than usual and that's no wonder. So he decided to head straight home to recover his much lost energy.  
  
Or so he thought.  
He just slipped under his blanket the moment he heard loud thuds from his window. Fearing and at the same time suspecting, he jumped off the bed and looked out.  
“Over here,” Javi sat on the branch of the tree that stretch near his window 6 feet from the ground.  
“Are you out of your mind?!” he could not stop his mouth.  
“I’m bored. Let’s go see the Tanabata Play.”  
“Leave me alone.” He barked at the visitor.  
“I wanna go see it!”  
“You sound like a child, Javi. Go bother someone else.” he closed the window and covered his ears so he won’t have to listen to the thuds.He was determined to ignore it and rest.If his mom didn’t rampage his door.  
“Yuzu! What are you doing now?!”  
“I-Image training!” he scrambled back to the window and signaled Javi to shut up.  
“Well stop it! You’re gonna disturb the neighbors!”  
“Hai!(Yes!)” he called back turning quick to his visitor, whispering urgently. “Stop it and get down from there!”  
“Not until you come with me.”  
“I want to sleep!” he stomped his foot like a child having tantrums.  
“Can you really sleep, knowing you have not landed your salchow at all?” Javi sounds challenging.  
“What did you say?” the effect on the boy was expected.  
“Out of four Quad Salchows you jumped today, how many have you landed? I count none.”  
“You were there?!”  
“You’re not the only one who keeps his eyes on a rival.” Javi grinned. “Let’s have a deal Yuzuru. You take me to that theater. In return, I will give you my 3 hours Ice Time at that rink you love.” So the Spaniard had reserved a training session at Sendai arena and he’s willing to give it away in exchange for fun.  
The kid placed his fists on his hips thinking hard. “What time will you take me back?”  
“After the play, pretty much whenever you want.”  
The Nippon boy thought hard.  
  
“So, what’s it gonna be, Yuzu? Decide before I fall off of here” Javi’s still hanging onto the branch. And the answer is…  
“You’re bad influence on me, Javier Fernandez.” The boy mumbled as he made some tie out of his bedsheets and blankets.  
Javi heard it as ‘I have no choice but to come with you.’ The Spaniard prince grinned in victory while he watched the boy swing himself down. The kid even pointed a warning finger to him.  
“This will be the last time you kill me with fatigue.” And then walked ahead with heavy footsteps. Javi laughed more.Romeo is cute even in his warning.

=====================================================================================

The play finished within one and a half hour but it’s too late to go to the arena to train. So they went to the main village of Miyagi Prefecture and smelled the stalls of delicious food. Because of the tongue twister, Javi was not afraid that he would be suspected as a spy so he freely asked his tour guide the names of food he is looking at. Some of them he liked, some he swore he will never taste again.He preferred sweet dumplings while they talked about the Tanabata play they saw awhile ago.  
  
“Why do you celebrate this festival when it’s so sad? Aren’t celebrations supposed to be happy?”  
“True. Orihime and Hikoboshi (the stars Vega and Altair repectively) will never have a happy ending.But the one time that they meet is enough for them who were never allowed to be together. Their love for each other is so strong that they could bear seeing the other but could not touch nor hold him/her for eternity. Always circling around each other and endlessly chasing the other in a fight that can never be won,I could never bear that.But the two of them gives lovers hope that a day..even one day is enough if your love is true.” Yuzuru looked up. “Tomorrow, their time would be up. They will have to part again. Yet, Orihime won’t be sad. Because she’ll see her love again.That hopes of reunion is what we celebrate.And not the wait.”  
Javi fell into some kind of thought. “That’s deep.” He spoke low. A love that can foolishly wait that long? He could never do that. Only fools like those two stars can bear it. And nothing good will ever come. If they could have just let each other go and let themselves love someone else, they both could have been happy. But Nippon loves a good drama.  
  
“Hey, Javi?” Romeo gently spoke.  
“Huh?”  
“I’m really tired now.”  
“Oh, okay sorry. I’ll take you back. Come on.” He pulled Yuzuru by the hand and they entered the crowd’s flow. Their purpose was to blend in. However, none of them noticed the two boys, about 14 years olds who had been following them since they got out of the opera house.  
“There’s no mistake. It is the Prince of Sendai.” The shorter boy confirmed with his watchful eyes.  
“Impossible. Prince Yuzuru will never go off with an outsider specially at late hours.” The taller boy defended the subject.  
“Your being biased again Sota. Just because he is your aspiration doesn’t mean you have to cover up the crime he commits.This is treason.”  
“This could be a misunderstanding, Shoma.” Sota begged.  
“To whom does your loyalty lie? To him or to the king?”  
Sota bowed his head sadly. His concerned eyes looked back at Prince Yuzuru and that foreigner who were sharing a comfortable and happy conversation as they walked out of the place. He had to warn him.Prince Yuzuru is kind and gentle to everybody.But Shoma is one of the king’s many eyes. 

====================================================================================

Even though Yuzuru told Javi that the Tanabata show will be the last time he bothers him, the hard headed Spaniard kept on coming the next night. This time, he climbed the window.  
“I’ll come inside”  
“Who gave you permission?”  
“No one. Call it self invitation.”  
“Over my dead skinny body.” Yuzuru sounded final.  
“That can be arranged,” The Spaniard insisted on tresspassing his room.  
“No! Get off!” the boy kept on striking his friend’s hands to make him let go of the window sill. But Javi is really teasing him. The contest of strength and persistence isn’t fun but they were giggling.  
“Yuzuru,” a knock made them freeze. “It’s Kanako. Can I come in?”  
Romeo doesn’t know what to do.  
  
Princess Kanako heard a confirmation so she came in. She wore a Yukata kimono and she looked beautiful. “You’re not dressed yet?” she asked in wonder.  
Yuzuru almost punched himself. Gosh! How could he forget? He and Kanako have always gone to the Tanabata Festival together. “Ah…I’m..” Yuzuru’s eyes are in his wardrobe. Someone’s hiding there.  
“You’re what?” the girl waited.  
“--Not going.” Javi must have forgotten that he should be hiding where he is. He showed up despite Yuzuru’s warning look.  
“Why’s he here?” Kanako questioned her bestfriend.  
“Hello to you too.” Javi ignored the tone. “You look good, Kanako.is that what you’re supposed to wear at the close of the festival? Well, I believe Yuzuru will lend me some. He agreed to take me out in exchange of my Ice Time.” Javi pretended to scan Yuzu’s closet.  
“Is that true?”  
Yuzuru is now torn between his two friends. They both want to go out and he is obliged to go with one of them. But who?  
“Yuzuru, don’t tell me you’ve been sneaking out at night with—“  
“Shhh!! Kana-chan please!” Yuzuru covered her mouth to hush her.  
“I can’t believe you break your house rules just for this-snow man.”  
“Snow man?!” Javi reacted. Yuzuru signaled him to shut up.  
“Yuzuru, what are you doing?” Kanako wanted to wake him up from his foolishness.  
“As I’ve said, he’s taking me to the festival.” The Spaniard won’t take being ignored.  
“I’m gonna go tell auntie,” the girl threatened.  
“Oh, you don’t have to.” Javi waved his arm. “I can just go down and introduce myself.”  
“Don’t you dare!” Yuzuru whispered with all his strength when the guest reached for the door knob.  
Kanako finally understood how this snowman was able to steal her friend away the previous nights. He’s taking advantage of his kindness.Something she didn’t dare do for 14 years she’s trained with him. Now is the time to put their friendship to the test.  
“Yuzuru, who’s it gonna be? Your bestfriend or your stray dog?” Kanako opened.  
“Thank you.” Javi didn’t take the insult too seriously.  
Yuzuru looked totally helpless now.His gaze goes back and forth to his male and female friend. Finally, he faced Javier.  
“Javi, I’m sorry but---“  
Javi’s confidence sank. That apologetic look is familiar.

“We’re leaving auntie,” Kanako bowed politely to Yuzuru’s mother. “You both take care now. Yuzu, take her home before her curfew.”  
“Yes Mom.” Yuzuru in his own Yukata nodded. They left the house with no problems. But Kanako’s smiling face turned really sour while they were taking the walkway.  
“I hate you,” She walked briskly. “You would even drag me into your mess.”  
“Kana-chan, I’m so sorry.”  
“You better be.” She had just said that when an arm grabbed Yuzuru away from her side.  
“Thank you, Kanako. I’ll make sure to bring you some present.” Javi is already dressed traditionally himself. Kanako narrowed his eyes at the pompous grin of the Spaniard which is in contrast to Yuzuru’s blackmailed expressions.  
“Listen,” Kanako confronted the kidnapper. “I may have agreed to cover you up this time. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t warn you. What you’re doing is a crime in Nippon and Yuzuru could be in trouble for it. So you better darn be sure nobody sees you out, while I pray you don’t get caught.” She left those grudge words before she separated from them leaving the echo of her wooden slippers on the cemented path.

As usual, they spent most of the night in Sendai arena to train. At estimated quarter to midnight, they went to the place in the village with the fewest people. And then, to the temple to pay respect to the gods. Yuzuru showed Javi the tree where lovers hang their wishes of everlasting love and prayer to Orihime and Hikoboshi.  
“Now they’ll be separated again, huh?” Javi and he looked up to thousands of papers that swayed in the night wind.  
“Yes. But they will meet again.” Yuzuru warmly promised.  
They shared a silence that’s not supposed to be broken. But Javi had to. “Come on, you may not be Orihime but you too should go back home.”  
Yuzuru burst into laughter with Javi’s joke. “Okay,” he nodded with his smile still clinging on his lips. As he turned around to walk out of the crowd, he found himself looking straight in the eyes of Daisuke Takahashi.  
  
Javi is somewhat guiding Yuzuru’s hips as he let the boy lead the way.So he clearly felt the kid’s entire body go stiff so suddenly.  
“Yuzuru?” he asked and followed the direction of his stare. There’s a man standing in their way, wearing a hood which hid his face.Yet the Spaniard could never be mistaken.He knows a fellow warrior when he sees one. And this is not just any warrior. This one’s the strongest of Nippon.  
  
The Emperor.  
“Your majesty!” this kind of courtesy must be built into the citizens of Nippon for when they see a royal blood because Yuzuru’s kneeling was almost automatic. Just like Javi’s curse.  
‘Oh shit! We're caught!’


	4. TRIALS, ICE TEARS and  EARTHQUAKES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier "the rebel" Fernandez and Yuzuru "the saint" Hanyu are bound to die together in an unforgivable crime against the kingdom of Nippon. The Spaniard is ready to accept his punishment-but he can't seem to stand still with Yuzuru. So he thought of a clever and rather risky way to save this beautiful boy from sharing his verdict. If he is to die, he would rather die alone.  
> His rare act of sacrifice saved him from death. Nippon called him 'the second Semei'. But who is this man he is associated with? What power does this name hold over Nippon for them to let him go and let him leave the kingdom unharmed?  
> And what about Yuzuru? Is he really safe as Nanami Abe told him? If so, then why does he often dream of that little Phantom and a terrible earthquake? Are those just dreams..or warnings?  
> What will he do if his dreams really do come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first work of fiction about these Ice partners and brothers Yuzu/Javi. I apologize in advance if you are expecting some mature content but it doesn't exist here. As much as possible, I'd like to preserve the innocence and lightness of these two which endeared them to me from the begining.Thank you for understanding in advance.
> 
> Anyway, I set this fiction during the Medieval times so modern skating terms had to be changed to suit the era of the story. 
> 
> The terms revised are:  
>   
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Reporters/journalists - Messengers
> 
> I hope the terms aren't too confusing. Please feel free to write, ask or suggest about every chapter.You can also leave a comment if you like.

Nanami Abe is closing up for the night when the tiny stone in her necklace glowed red and rang a sweet sound like a snow bell.She stopped and quickly ran to a mirror and positioned the glowing necklace in front of it.It projected the message it wanted to give her. There, like a live broadcast, is Javier escorted by soldiers out of a noisy crowd.Following him, is Yuzuru heads bowed and held by two soldiers as well. Her head hang back with anger at herself.  
‘It’s happening again, Seimei…’ she turned helplessly to an altar with a picture of a handsome young man flying above the ice in a wardance.  
  
“Sensei,!” Kanako almost broke out her door.  
“Did you forget how to knock, Kanako?” the woman said pretending to be calm.  
“We have no time for that! Sensei, Yuzuru and the snowman has been arrested by the Emperor just now!”  
“I didn’t hope for that but it’s only a matter of time and chance before their rebellion is exposed by somebody.”  
Kanako is still out of breath but she recoiled. “Why are you so calm? Yuzuru is in serious danger! He’s caught because of that PESTERING prince of Espana!”  
“What do you want me to do?” Nanami worked in her table like normal but her restlessness could not be hidden from her movements.  
“Help him! Testify for him! Yuzuru is like a son to you. You said that once, didn’t you? Now is the time to prove that you care for your student!” Kanako demanded.  
“And what? Speak up as a witness and tell them that I kept the Spaniard? That Yuzuru found him in The great Divide? That the boy has been going there secretly? And that I’ve been giving them tongue twisters so they can understand each other during their secret ice trainings?” Nanami spread out the possibility of her intervention. “I won’t be helping Yuzuru then. I will just put him to death.” The woman’s warning made the young girl shudder.  
“But it’s not Yuzuru’s fault!”  
“We can only pray and keep silent, Kanako. Any other thing we do would make things worse.” The coach approach the girl and allowed her to cry in her shoulder.  
“Sensei, what will happen to Yuzu?” the sobs came.  
“Everything’s going to be alright.” But in her mind and her previous experiences, TREASON never turned out forgiven.  
Ask Seimei.

==============================

“Don’t touch him!” Javi felt wild seeing the soldiers drag Yuzuru around. Do they need to do that?! He’s light as paper already!  
“Silence!” Daisuke roared and every people in that interrogation room shrank like mice before a cat.  
But not Javier Fernandez  
Sure he realized the situation. Just when he decided to stop snooping around after tonight, they were caught.He’s used to breaking rules wherever he goes and getting caught always is like a routine to him. But all those times, he was alone and his ‘Princehood’ always gets him out of trouble. But looking at Yuzuru’s reaction in the shrine when they ran face to face with the Emperor, the grave reality came to him like lightning.

_‘I may have agreed to cover you up this time. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t warn you. What you’re doing is a crime in Nippon and Yuzuru could be in trouble for it.So you better darn be sure nobody sees you out while I pray you don’t get caught.’ ___  
Kanako’s words stabbed in his mind and he cursed how things happened exactly the way that girl had said. He should have listened for the boy’s sake.  
  
“I should applaud you.You easily entered our kingdom without permission, kidnap a Prince and even speak our language! Pretty well skilled for a spy." Daisuke spoke  
“I’m not a spy! How many times do I need to tell you that?” he yelled. “And that boy had nothing to do with me! He just happened to be there when I asked for directions!” As much as he can, he planned to get the heat away from Yuzuru to himself. They are inside a small chamber preferably an interrogation room and the only ones allowed are the guards, the Emperor and the convicts.  
“The entire better if that’s the case.” Daisuke nodded. “If the two of you being seen together is nothing but coincidence, then we have less to investigate.” The king walked around the chamber occasionally passing behind the obviously intimidated and shamed Yuzuru. “Yuzuru broke his curfew rules.He’s going to be punished for that but that’s all. He’s a minor so Nippon’s law protects him. But you, Javier Fernandez de Espanya, I can’t promise anything.” the Emperor’s words are for him but his eyes are watching the prince of Sendai.  
‘No, Yuzu. Don’t give in..’ Javi wanted to tell the kid who right now looked rather concerned for him instead of himself. ‘He’s just trying to test you. Don’t let him scare you.’ The foreigner wished he had ESP.  
Takahashi played villain in this game of intimidation. “Nippon is lenient on foreigners but unforgiving on spies, especially prince warriors who enter the kingdom without MY knowledge.Unless of course you have a foster home here or a Nippon acquaintance, you might be absolved from—I don’t know…death penalty?” the Emperor’s words alarmed Yuzuru. “Not just that, you are, as of now using a tongue twister…one that the Emperors before me had decreed not to be used by anyone other than Nippon citizens. That’s two crimes now. And of course talking to a prince of Nippon who happens to be a minor is considered an abuse. So your charges are TREASON, THEFT and DISRESPECT to royalty. Add that equals—FORCED SUICIDE?”  
“Your highness, he’s not a spy!” Yuzuru’s defensive shout made the Spaniard flinch.  
He wanted to shut the boy up but they’re being held and positioned opposite each other.  
The king of Nippon got his desired response. He approached the young man slowly. “How could you be so sure? Do you know this man, Prince Hanyu of Sendai?”  
  
Silence followed.  


Yuzuru could feel his entire body shake out of fear. He had never been in the presence of the king because of a crime. He is someone who never breaks rules and he is always disciplined even when he was small. But all of those overturned with just a single night. It was his fault. He knew he shouldn’t have gone with Javi tonight. He somehow had this dark feeling. An intuition that he SHOULD NOT HAVE COME. Now, serious crimes are weighed upon him and his friend. Soon, the news will spread all over Nippon about him and what he had done. And his mother who he lied to and his family will be disgraced by his childish rebelliousness. Who knows? His dirt will be wiped on kanako too and Nanami sensei. All of this is happening because he is careless.  
“Prince Yuzuru, do you know this man?” the king repeats the question. It’s not that he did not hear the first. He’s just deciding over his answer which could either save him and condemn Javier or convict him and lessen Javi’s charges. He looked up at Javi. The Spaniard is shaking his head lipping ‘No.’ as if to save him from disgrace. He’s afraid.Very afraid.  
“Yes,” he nodded in surrender. “Yes,I do.”  
Javier rolled his eyes.  
Daisuke smiled and turned to the guards. “Take them both to the dungeons. They have a long day tomorrow.” Those words indicate nothing but doom for two of Nippons’s most recent criminals.

==============================

The arrest of Prince Hanyu of Sendai stirred the entire Nippon Kingdom. No one would have thought that a silent, obedient and kind young man would be harboring a spy within the kingdom’s walls.Even his fellow senior warriors don’t believe it. As news spread, people had different beliefs. They are against it. Only few defended him and his rule breaking act. Most wondered who made him do it? That’s where Javier came in. A foreigner could easily take all the blame-more so if he is a warrior associating with that kingdom’s minor prince. That’s just outrageous. People mobbed after the Spaniard, demanding his punishment to be, according to the law, DEATH if found guilty. But he’s not a spy since a Prince claimed to have met him and brought him inside Nippon as a guest. Thus, Yuzuru became a new generation traitor.His family were so affected by it. His mother did not stop crying while his father and sister had to go through the shock and the disgrace brought upon by being ‘the traitor prince’s kin'. And while the investigation is going on, he’s not allowed to communicate with his friends.  
Lucky for him, who is a Prince and a minor, he is in full shadow of the protection of Nippon. The boy’s lawyer, a scholar served as his hero who held on to his young age as grounds to suspend his punishment. In short, he’s the little prince who just entered his rebellious stage of adolescence.He could be excused.  
But Javi has it rough.He’s the complete villain here. The foreign Prince who hid his identity and entered the kingdom in secret.The same who forced a Nippon Prince to go out at past curfew and endangered the latter’s life.The man who illegally obtained the tongue twister which is prohibited to foreigners unless allowed by the Emperor himself. He is also the same young man whose juvenile delinquency is quite famous on many kingdoms he’d crashed before.

Then, the day of their trial came. Yuzuru was the first one to be called to the interrogation chamber.Javi waited uneasily in his own prison cell for what seemed like 3 hours. Finally, when he was fetched out for his turn, he heard a sob from the hall. It’s Yuzuru, escorted by guards.  
“Will Prince Javier of Espanya come forth?” the interpreter relayed the Spanish message that it’s his turn to be FRIED..I mean tried.  
His escorts led him to the center of the circular room.The Emperor with his Empress sat in their thrones with 6 council members on both sides, forming an arc in their seats. His verdicts were read which to his horror did not include death. This means, Yuzuru has taken a part of his punishment. He can’t help but glance at the poor boy whose eyes are clearly sleepless and crying.  
“I understand your kingdom did not send a scholar to defend you?” The emperor started.  
“They don’t need to. They have nothing to defend.” Some of the council men laughed with that answer. This one’s tough.  
“And why is that?” Daisuke smirk.  
“Because I didn’t do anything wrong. I was just a foreigner who was saved by a boy and had no intention of spying on a kingdom.You’re the only ones making this an international issue.”  
“You might be right. But that boy you mentioned is a Prince. The dawn of the next generation of warriors in Nippon. The innocence of the youth that he embodies promised this kingdom strength and dignity. He is the perfect role model for the people of Nippon to look up to.Until you ruined his hard-earned honor”  
“You make it sound like he’s a saint to be adored.” Javi spoke. “But I see that you are trying to limit him.”  
“Limit him?” the Emperor wanted to clarify.  
“For you and Nippon, Yuzuru is a model you try to pound into shape for people to look up to as PERFECT. But I see the boy as a bird. A bird who could have flown so high if it weren’t for the rules you barricade around him.”  
“Rules are there to safeguard kingdoms,Prince. It is our very laws which preserved this striving kingdom even from the times of our ancestors. You, have no right to question them!” Emperor Takahashi started to raise his voice.  
“And those very laws are what you use to imprison your warriors within your standards.” Javi’s eyes are focused on Daisuke. “I have nothing against your laws and surely I have nothing to do with you.But to use them as an excuse to hide your interior motive is just clever.”  
“You barely have time before your final verdict yet you still have time to beat around the bush?” Takahashi spoke. “Tell me what you’re trying to say.”  
‘You want it? I’ll give it to you plenty’ Javi’s alter ego silently swore. Then his mouth moved.  
“Yuzuru would be the next king of Nippon.” He dropped.  
The Emperor’s eyes widened. The interpreter gasped. The council clamored since Javi said that in American.  
The Spaniard liked the reactions he has gathered. Daisuke Takahashi and his Empress’s reactions are very priceless. Of course, Yuzuru’s frown is accepetble since he cannot understand a word he just said. Only those skilled at the language of empire America could feel the impact of his announcement.The language of the warriors in war.  
“You look surprised. Have I said something nobody dared to tell you? Or perhaps-something you don’t want to hear?” he smirk. A smirk that would seal his death.But he could have fun before he gets hanged.It would make little difference now. “That boy,” he pointed at the clueless kid, “He is a genius. At that tender age, he has displayed brilliance enough for the people of Sendai to put their hopes in him as the next king of Nippon. Someday, he will dethrone you and I don’t see that day very far from now.” He’s teasing an Emperor he knows. But he couldn’t stop. “Perhaps you have seen it as I have and decided to clip his wings even before he could soar higher than you.You hate to be outgrown so you make your rules as an excuse to limit his ability, limit his ice time, and watch him. You see this young man as a future obstacle so you control him while he’s still young. Am I right?”  
“I am just protecting him and his future!”the Emperor's voice raised now.  
“Then why do you try to convict him?! Why do you insist that he gets punished just because we are friends?!”  
“Because he broke the kingdom’s laws!”  
“All he wanted was freedom!” they’re yelling at each other now. The interpreter can no longer catch what they’re trying to say. “Yuzuru respects your rules! But he is just a kid! He wants to have fun! He wants to practice so hard to get stronger for Nippon! He has dreams he wants to fulfill! He is pure, innocent, strong and open minded. That’s why I stick with him in the first place.He’s every bit to me Nippon more than you ever were!” The guards began to restrain him since he’s losing his temper and the king looked like he’s about to order his death. “Let go of me!” Javi won’t let anybody interrupt him. He’s not finished yet. “You,” he pointed to Nippon’s most powerful man “are nothing but Olympia’s left-over!”  
“You worthless piece of---!” Daisuke’s temper exploded at the same time as Javier's. Good thing Empress Mao gently tugged on her Emperor’s arm…making his fire settle down.  
Javier too had his own pacifier. Yuzuru blocks his view of the king and faced him as if begging him to stop. Both men were like volcanoes cooled down to their bottom.  
The long silence helped to soothe their tempers back to normal.The interpreter asked the Queen if he should translate the argument but the Queen gently said no need. The council whispered among themselves perhaps trying to unify their decisions. Yuzuru meanwhile made sure Javi’s calm before he turned to face the Emperor.  
“Takahashi-sama, please let him leave for now as he is not fit to defend himself.”  
Daisuke was obviously still irritated but he sighed and then nodded.  
“Get out of my face..both of you.” He massaged his aching head while watching the guards escort the young man and the kid out of the council room.  


The king is still out of sorts so the queen took over.She stood up gracefully and the council bowed low.  
“What would be her highness’s verdict?” the head of the council Takeshi Honda spoke humbly.  
“With our current power, there is no doubt we can do anything to anyone and still get away with it. But we can’t put that Spaniard to death. We can’t even do so much as scratch him one bit.” Her voice is calm and cooling.  
“Does her highness mean the spreading rumors?”  
“Rumors?” the Emperor’s focus came back.  
“Yes, there’s news spreading out comparing that foreign prince to Seimei.”  
The council was stirred violently.  
“The great Prince Seimei? How did such insulting comparison flourish?”  
“I think it sprang from the Spaniard refusing help from his own kingdom to prevent war.Apparently the people of Nippon still has not forgotten that tragedy.This time, they’re beginning to see Javier Fernandez as the second Seimei.A hero they don’t want to see dying—again.”  
“Seimei was a prince-yes.But he’s no hero. He refused the help of his own kingdom.He died because he did not trust Nippon!” the emperor objected.  
“Javier trusts us now.” Queen Mao inserted a line which closed the argument. “That Prince refused the aid of Espanya to prevent war from happening again.Just like what Seimei of Sendai did 50 years ago.”  
“The Empress is right. Prince Seimei trusted another kingdom while saving his own. An amusing déjà vu with that Spaniard. The only difference is, our warrior (Seimei) was never given the chance he deserves. Russia, which he believed would give him fair justice denied him with it.” Honda then addressed the entire council. “Will we do the same to that young man?”  
The council-former warriors of Nippon chattered for a long time. They’re discussing among themselves.Arguing at some point. “But that Spaniard is a criminal! We can’t be lenient on him! If we let him go, others will follow.”  
“Javier Fernandez is Prince Yuzuru’s friend. Their bond is the beginning of change.Will we cut that bond because we are afraid what might happen as a result of this strange friendship?” Empress Asada reasoned softly.  
“Our prince is being brainwashed by that outsider!”  
The heated argument started to irritate the Emperor again. HIs Queen had to utilize her charm to settle the council down while the emperor felt his head ache as he is torn between his duty and his human conscience.  


==============================

“Kimi wa, Toridasu! (You-get out!)!”  
By the time the prison guards dragged Javi out of his prison cell,he was pretty sure death is waiting for him outside. But he won’t agree to die until his last wish is granted. And his wish was not food or a thing.It’s a person.  
“Javi!” as soon as he showed up inside another prison, Yuzuru rushed to him helplessly.  
YES. This person is his last wish. To see this boy one more time, apologize to him and make sure he’ll be alright was all he wanted. But the way this kid hugged him tight breaks his heart.  
“Gomenasai! Gomenasai Javi! ” the Nippon boy cried out some words he can’t understand. That’s where the royal translator comes in.  
“He said I’m sorry”  
Javier somewhat laughed as he swung his arms around the tiny boy to comfort him. “Hey, why do you look so upset? I’m the one who’s gonna die!” he joked while gently brushing the boy’s tears away.The childish sniffing and frowning looked really childish that the older warrior found amusing.But he doesn’t have much time. “Yuzu listen,” he cupped Yuzuru’s face to catch his illusive eyes. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I never should have dragged you into this. But no matter what happens, I will protect you. And I will always be your friend.”  
The more his Spanish is translated into Nippon, the more Yuzuru shakes his head and tears up like an advanced mourning for him. “No. This is my fault.It’s all my fault—“  
“Shhhh,” Javier gently lulled the kid again. “Don’t say that. I was really meant to die THAT NIGHT, remember? But you saved me.So the life I’ve lived up until now is because of you. **For ******you.” He touched his forehead with the Nippon Prince’s own. A sign of brotherhood in Espanya.  
His simple and somewhat sweet goodbye touched the watchers. The interpreter tried hard not to let go of his tears while the prison guards outside felt sorry for them and shook their heads in pity.They even hated to announce that the time for farewell is up.  
Javi’s sense of urgency returned. He hurriedly took off the necklace he wore around his neck, and shoved it on his young friend’s palm.  
“Javi…”  
“Yuzuru, don’t forget me.” Yuzuru sobbed hearing that. He sadly smiled before he turned and left without looking back. Up ahead, he could hear the roar of the crowd as his public hearing began.  


================================

An imperial guard unlocked his handcuffs the same time as the public crowd exploded with different reactions to his verdict which had just been read.  
“What’s going on?” his mind was pretty set on DYING so having been given the opposite is rather a let down.  
“You’re being let go.” The interpreter even looked happy for him for some reason.  
“Are-are you sure?”  
“Yes, Prince.” The interpreter nodded. “But you have to leave our kingdom and never come back. That’s the only condition for your freedom.”  
“Wha-?” he could not finish his reaction. The crowd turned into a mob shouting at him, demanding for scary things as their faces suggests.  
“Go , go!” the guards pushed him aside as if pointing an exit out of this sea of hatred. His mouth is still open in confusion when he felt his arm grabbed and he was pulled along by a young lad. A cloak was given to him to wear so he could camouflage with the people and follow his stranger guide. He safely got out of Tokyo City square and into a back street. A carriage for hire awaits there. Inside, there’s Nanami Abe.  
He breathed in great relief.  
“Finally! Somebody who can tell me what’s really happening.”  
“You’re not dying anymore.” The ever prim and proper woman said.The carriage moved on.  
“What miracle made this possible? Because you know, just the other day I met your Emperor and flat out told him he’s useless.” He found that funny now that he somewhat got away with it.  
“His majesty had no other choice but to let you go. The people vouched for you.”  
“That’s impossible. Did they forget I’m supposed to be a spy?”  
“That was before. Now, you’re the second Seimei in their eyes.”  
“Who in hell is Seimei?!” none of these makes sense anymore.  
“Abe No Seimei. He’s a warrior, a hero of Nippon a long time ago.” Nanami answered his questions as in an interview.  
“Why is he associated to me?”  
“Like you, he was falsely accused. He turned down the help of Nippon to protect its honor and prevent war as well.Just like what you just did when you sent that hawk back to your sister and told her you’re okay. The people have learned about that and thought you might be Seimei’s reincarnation who is back to test their loyalty again.”  
Javi chuckled mildly. “You mean, I owe this Seimei my third life? I need to thank him then.”  
“You can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because he’s dead. He was hanged in front of the woman he loves.” The carriage stopped and the shaman went out first- leaving the Spanish prince a little speechless.  
“What?” he followed the woman inside her house, aiming to understand what she just revealed.  
“Seimei fell inlove with a Princess of Russia.They were both caught and tried in the Russian court.Nippon sent a mercenary to save him but he refused for the same reason as yours.”  
“To not get kingdoms involved.” Javi answered.  
“That was his mistake. Too much trust killed him.And none of us were able to do anything but to watch him die. Nippon didn’t want that to happen again, so they saved you to atone for 50 years ago.” Nanami went straight to his room and packed his few things.  
“That’s just ridiculous! What’s wrong with falling in love with someone from another kingdom?”  
“Those years were post-war era.Kingdoms were afraid of the unkown. Even a simple friendship of two different races like yours and Yuzuru could be viewed as conspiracy depending on the perspective of the people.  
“So wait—are you saying that me and Yuzuru have been compared to Seimei and that Princess?” that felt awkward.  
“Somewhat…yeah. You and my pupil represents a change that any king would be afraid of. A bond of two kingdoms which may or may not end well.SO you have to go home.”  
“I thought you said my name’s cleared!” he complained.  
“You’re right. However, Nippon is sill divided. Nobody knows what somebody might do to get rid you. I’ve already prepared everything. You’re leaving tonight.” The carriage will take you to Espanya. And for your own good, don’t come back.”  
“What about Yzuru? I can’t leave without knowing he’s safe.”  
“You’ve done enough to assure that. Don’t make this hard for him. If Seimei had been less stupid, he would have left her and kept both of them alive. I hope you’re smarter than him.”  
Javi tilted his head a little. “You seem to have a different view of your fallen hero.”  
“Maybe that’s because I know him better than anyone in this world. He’s my brother after all.”  
  
ABE. Makes sense…  
  
“The longer you stay, the more Yuzu had to defend you.”  
“I totally understand that but—I just really need to know he’ll be okay.Please let me stay just another night.”  
Nanami could read the guilt in the Spanish prince’s face.But she can’t give him what he asks for. She had another solution.She pulled off the necklace she’s wearing. It’s a tear-shaped white crystal.She gave them to him with the words, “This used to be Seimei’s. It will help you communicate with its pair. The other one is with Yuzuru. Take this and go.” the Shaman urgently sent the him away.  
She watched the carriage go through Nippon’s main gate. For now, the two friends are safe and alive.

===================================

_His landing failed. He fell face down on the ice. He could hear the disappointed gasps of thousand Vancouver spectators. watching him.In his mind’s view, he clearly saw the indifferent look of his shaman Morozov.And the logo of the four rings beneath him seem to fade away from his view. Right that moment, he knew Olympia has rejected him. Even if he continues, it’s all over._  
_‘Up, Javi’ that echo of a voice…_  
_‘Yuzuru?’ he looked up to that sweet smile and the ready hand waiting for him to take it. However, before he could reach out, the ground shook so hard. The ice between them cracked and the entire arena was engulfed by screams and chaos. He lost Yuzuru in all the frenzy but he found him nearby staying down on the ice, protecting two wailing children. From where he is, the Spaniard could see the panic and fear in his friend’s face.He wanted to run to him and protect him too but he couldn’t. Not with all these debris falling from above! He looked up just in time to see one of the big lights detach from the ceiling and fall towards Yuzuru and the children.  
’Look out!’ he screamed._

===================================

“JAVIER FERNANDEZ!”  
He jumped in surprise when Jeffrey mentioned his full name.It was followed by an echo of laughter from the reporters from other kingdoms who came to watch him train.That’s when he noticed that he’s actually just skating in circles by the pattern he created on his ice.  
“Don’t worry! She’ll call you back!” David joked.  
This time, he joined with the laughter.It’s been an old joke to them in the Cricket Cove whenever he’s slightly distracted from practice. He went back to his wardance routine but his mind is still trailing after last night’s dream.  
  
Yuzuru.

It’s been two moons (2 months) since that incident in Nippon. How’s that boy doing now? Well, sure he had something which supposedly could help him communicate with the little prince but he had a tiny bit of a problem. He forgot to ask Nanami how to use it for that purpose. It had been glowing now and then. It’s even glowing red now but he has no idea what that means.  
After the training, Brian his coach met him in his shack for a final briefing about the coming WORLDS war to be held in the kingdom of Francia.They got to the topic of who to watch out for and from what kingdom.  
“Nippon has strong army this year led by their Emperor Daisuke Takahashi.”  
“What about the boy?” he can’t help but ask.  
“Ah-Yuzuru Hanyu? There’s a good chance he’s not gonna make it. After what happened to their kingdom, no wonder only few will have the nerve to continue fighting.”  
“What happened to Nippon?” his heart rate began to accelerate.  
“You didn’t hear? An earthquake hit it.Big waves almost erased a region from its map. I wonder what they did to anger the spirits so?” Tracy was directing that question to the adults. That was a good thing. None of them caught Javier’s petrified expression. His mind traveled back last night to that dream where he’s back in Vancouver 2010 and then the earth quaked. That dream is just a dream but it looked so real including that horrible scene of the debris falling.  
“Which region was badly hit?” through nervous, he dared to ask silently wishing that it’s not—  
“Sendai,” David replied.  
All colors escaped the warrior’s face.  
“Javi, are you okay?” Tracy noticed his expression.  
“Bathroom,” he spoke like a robot automatically out the door by the next second.  
He never returned to training at all that day. Brian received a note while he was drinking spirit wine with David and Jeffry. “Tell me this isn’t one of his ‘I’m bored’ tantrums” the shaman has yet to get used to this rebellious and undisciplined warrior in his care. Tracy read the note for them, ‘Something happened. I need to go. Be back as soon as I can. I’m sorry’. Brian’s brows met as he heard something strange in that alibi.  
“He’s never said sorry before.No matter how much lies he makes up to escape training” the head shaman shook his head in wonder.  
“Could it be serious?” David was worried too  


===================================

His travel lasted three days, without guarantee that he’s gonna get inside his destination. Although he never had to worry. The gates of Nippon partly collapsed.Sendai, being the farthest village from the palace, is wrecked beyond recognition. Structures were entirely wiped out. Remnants of the present tragedy are still very fresh. He stood a mile from the Guards' post, feeling a sense of pity.  
‘Why Sendai of all places?’ he asked the heavens. The lively village where he used to roam around is now but a plain of debris. ‘Where is everyone?’ he worried. The answer came right away. A wagon of food and other supplies almost ran him over.Worse, the riders recognize his face. A Nippon family with one cute little daughter.The little girl looked at him in disbelief. He smiled sheepishly. Now what? Are they going to rat him out?  
“Toshte Kokuni?(What are you doing here?) ” the father asked him rather briskly.He didn’t understand that but the tone could possibly be asking why he’s here.  
“Ahm..Yuzuru?” he hesitated.His answer made the little girl’s face light up. She talked to her Papa and Mama. A little argument and—the daughter won. The family snuck him under a roll of cotton wool. With this, he was given free hell ride past the affected areas, all the way to the temporary evacuation center in Tohuku village. But his endurance were for nothing. Yuzuru is not there. The same little girl pulled him into a nearby tent. Nanami is there, brewing some sort of medicines for the injured people or something. He thanked the girl and bowed to the woman.  
“You came,” the Shaman has no hint of surprise in her face. She just went on with what she's doing.  
“Will my coming here endanger you?” Javier has to make sure he won’t be messing with another person’s life this time.  
“At times like this, no one would care. The earthquake was so great. The sea claimed many lives and properties in the blink of an eye. It’s just terrible.”  
“I’m sorry,” Javier sympathized. “—Yuzuru?” he checked.  
“He’s gone.”  
All colors escaped from Javier’s face. 'He couldn't be!! No!'


	5. "ROMEO WON'T DIE"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter spirits love the kingdom of Nippon. For thousands of years, they showered its warriors with blessings and power enough to dominate the Winter Wars. It's people were reflections of humility, obedience,simplicity and grace. They follow the winter rules and abide by the orders of the Gods. But recently, they made one unforgivable mistake.  
> The disgrace and arrest of Yuzuru Hanyu, Prince of Sendai.  
> This offense could only be payed through great earthquakes, floods and storms. And that's exactly what the Nippon people got. Loss and sufferings for a single tear of an innocent boy.  
> And now that the little Prince is missing, no one could see any hope for the Land of the Rising Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Alternate universe, I've added some terms as the story progress.
> 
> The terms revised are:  
>   
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits

Javier was not blinking nor breathing. His face is white as cotton.  
  
“I mean he’s not here.” Nanami’s clarification brought back the Spaniard from horror land.  
“Oh God! Hooh!” he voiced out his relief. By the time his heart rate slowed down to normal, he was able to ask what happened.  
"We, the people of Nippon has done something unforgivable. We disgraced and almost killed a young prince who is dear to the winter spirits. As punishment, they shook the earth and sent us great floods. Yuzu was in the arena and he saw everything collapse.His trauma was so great that he refused to talk—literally.He would just lie in the refugee camp and stare at the ceiling.”  
“And that’s why he disappeared.” Javier assumed.  
“Wrong. He ran away when he received an order from the Emperor to fight for the War of WORLDS.” Nanami told him.  
“He’s afraid,” Javier’s face is already filled with worry. Well he knows the ‘why’ now. The difficult part is the ‘where’.  
Nanami’s sigh filled the tent. “Yuzuru is in a crucial stage right now.This is the point where he could either make or break himself. Of course it would be better if there’s someone who understands him. Perhaps a friend who had been through near death as well?” The shaman’s eyes were directed at him.  
Javier pointed to himself. “Me? But I don’t know where to find him!”  
“I think you do. In fact, you’re the only person here who IS allowed to know.The rest of us CANNOT.”  
At first, the prince was confused.But it finally sank into him.It seems like he is accidentally ALLOWED to know where his friend might go. There could only be one possibility.  
‘THAT place!’ his mind sparked. “I need a horse,” he sharply stood up.  
Nanami smiled. “I saved one.”  


At the back of the camp, a horse is tied. It raised its head seeing him but it wouldn’t let him ride it.  
“Okay I know you’re upset that I felt Yuzuru alone last time. I’m sorry! I just had to see if he is all right and then bring him back here with you. Please!”  
Right.... He totally look crazy appealing to an animal.But this thing could be his only hope. The horse stopped resisting .He was able to finally ride it.  
“Could you take me to him?” when he asked that, the horse dashed in full gallop. Through the sea of ruins, through the loss and sorrows, through the kingdom walls which could not hold out the spirits’ anger towards this kingdom.  
‘I know where you are,' Javi said as if talking to theboy through his mind. ‘Just stay there!’ he somewhat warned. He did not notice that his tear shaped necklace glowed.

=================================================

Yuzuru’s pendant is glowing but he ignored it. He had no right to face Nanami sensei. After all the trouble he caused to his kingdom, he should just die out here where no one could find him. He’ll freeze to death and all will be over. Yet even in wanting to die, things don’t go as he want them to. For just when he’s about to hold his breath to end everything, he heard a very firm yet gentle call of his meaningless name.  
“Yuzu—?”  
‘Wait. That voice belongs to...?’ He looked up. 'Impossible! What is Javi doing here? Isn’t he on the other side of this planet? How did he know I am here?' his mind was full of confusion. But then he saw the pendant Javier is wearing. It’s a sign of trust from his shaman.  
His friend looked really out of breath and his brown eyes showed him how worried he is. He also didn’t understand why but seeing Javi made him crumble and cry. The way a hurt little boy sees his brother. It was no sooner than 5 seconds after he tried to hide his sobs that he felt his Spanish friend's arms ,consoling him without the use of words. And now that he’s in the warmth of that embrace, only then did he realize how cold he is. But it’s nothing compared to what’s inside his mind. The fear, sadness, hopelessness, the earthquake. Javi must have felt he’s beginning to shake because he tightened his embrace on him.  
“I’m here Yuzu. Just cry. I’m here”  
And cry he did until his tear glands gave up.

Javi gently swung his cloak around the tiny shoulders of the Nippon Prince and sat beside him under the rock pedestal. It seems that after half an hour, Yuzuru’s tear glands have given up at last. He watched the boy sniff sniff and even smiled at how cute he looked in profile.  
‘Hey, that can’t be right.’ He shook his head to drive away the strange feeling. “Do you want to skate? I’ll show you a combo with the quad.” He knew the normal Yuzuru would beg him to offer that. But Romeo shook his head  
“I’m done.”  
“Done?” He’s got a bad feeling about that tone.  
"I'm quitting."  
“Why?”  
Yuzuru’s tears welled up again though he tried hard to blink it off. “I-I don’t have the right to stand in front of Sendai or my people who lost so much in the earthquake, while I lived. How can I fight for them at the Worlds war?”  
The listening Spaniard sighed softly. He could never understand what this kid is going through right now. The anxiety, fear, and trauma he must have felt during and after the disaster. Still, there must be something he can say.  
“Being alive is never a sin, Yuzuru. Living until this moment is a blessing you should never be ashamed of.” At last, Yuzuru looked at him, helpless. He met his face with a smile. “Quite the contrary,the people in your village is thankful that their young prince survived. Because it would mean that there’s still someone who would fight for them at times like these.”  
No answer at first. Then came the words of insecure Romeo. “I can’t fight anymore. I’m broken. I hate it when I’m weak and my blades always fail me.”  
“Isn’t that good?” Fernandez asked.  
“Good?”  
“Doesn’t being weak mean you still have the power to become stronger?” the brown eyed foreigner held this Nippon boy’s attention by telling him the story of his sister Laura. About how she built Espanya from nothing and why she chose to fight despite being alone. “People call us Prince, Princess, King, Emperor so they have great expectations for us. But we are really just commoners too. The only difference is, we warriors decided to pick up our blades and fight for others. That’s why our skates were so heavy in the first place. Because they don’t just carry our weight but that of the entire kingdom. Right now, your own people needs a prince of their own who will defend them at their most vulnerable state. For them, that warrior can only be you. Yuzu, the burden of standing up is too heavy for Kanako and the others. They need your help.” His ears could be deceiving him but he heard himself sound unusually gentle.  
The boy turned his face away. “I won't fight anymore.” He declared.  
The Spanish prince gave up. “I understand your decision. But still-I need to take you home.” Javi saw the boy turn to him, fear in his eyes. He smiled sweetly. “You don’t understand, do you? I didn’t come here to convince you to fight. I was sent here by the people of your village to take you home safely. “ he stood and offered his hand. “Yuzu, your people have lost so much already. They don’t want to lose you too.”  
The younger man looked at his extended hand, indecision painted on his perfect face.  
Will he take it or not?

========================================

It was already nightfall by the time the Nippon gates came to their view.  
“This is the end of the road for me. I wouldn’t want to be buried alive right after bringing you back.” Yuzuru giggled at Javier’s comment. The foreigner jumped from Salchow’s back, allowing the boy to take the reigns.  
“Thank you, my friend.”  
“Don’t say that. What’s a little hide and seek between friends?” The older man shrugged jokingly. “Go. You’re past your curfew again.”  
Yuzuru shyly nodded, smiled and then bowed before starting the horse in a trot.  
Javi turned to go the opposite way. He could stay in the nearby town and spend the night before returning to Espanya. But then...  
“Javi!” a call made him look back. Yuzuru's horse came around. What could it be?  
“Yuzuru? “ he waited because the boy hesitated for a moment. Then finally tried to look firm.  
“I’m going to fight at WORLDS.” That was said with a sharp nod and with pursing of the lips. “I will stand and fight for Sendai, for Nippon and for myself.”  
That’s the greatest thing Javier has heard so far. They shook hands firmly. “I won’t say it’s going to be easy. But I'll say it’s going to be all right.” the Spanish royalty looked so proud of his friend. Yuzuru blushed as their grasps disbanded.Then he bowed politely to him and rode off.  
  
Javi was watching him until the far gates and he saw how the guards scrambled at the return of their prince. So when the young Hanyu was escorted inside, only then did he feel that his knees are weakening in relief. He just brought a missing prince back to his kingdom and prevented what could have been an early retirement drama. He just saved the day-err night! So he’s…  
“Super Javi!” he wanted to shout in victory but someone might hear him So what he did was raise his fist in the air and utter a restrained "YES!" as we went on his own dark way.

========================================

2012 GRAND PRIX WAR OF THE WORLDS...Nice Province, Kingdom of Francia

Javier wants to be alone but his sex appeal won't let him be.  
“Hi Handsome, I’m free today.” A female warrior is playing with his curls while he waited for his Shaman by the lobby of Nice Arena.  
“Good for you. I’m not.” he dropped.  
Carolina’s flirting did not appeal to him. The female who he practically flirts with every time they meet, just shrugged. Well--okay, he flirts with Princesses now and then but he’s not in the mood today. In fact, he’s craning his neck to look at the entrance door every five minutes or so. Another flirt mate came pouting like a child.  
“Javier, I’m kinda lost. Will you take me to the warriors’ chamber?”  
“I don’t know where it is.” He ignored her.  
“Well we can search together.” The Princess caressed his arm.  
“I’m not your tour guide. Why don’t you just find a compass and go there by yourself?” his irritation was evident in his tone.  
“Okay, Mr. Snob.” The female turned away and headed to the warriors chamber. So she knows the way after all...  
“Someone’s in a bad mood.” Jeremy laughed beside him. He had been a silent viewer.  
“I’m just tired.” his face looked seriously annoyed.Once he's like this, nothing could make him smile except sleep.  
  
Then..the next person walked in.  
Jeremy clearly witnessed Javi’s face turn 360 degrees around at the sight of that frail looking boy dragging his luggage with pooh under his arm, looking hopelessly lost.  
“Yuzuru!” even the voice suddenly flipped into a cheerful tone! Javier almost flew to meet him.  
“Javi,” Yuzuru meekly bowed.  
The Prince of Espanya bowed back. “Nanami?”  
Yuzuru shook his head and signaled behind him. Javi understood he must have gone ahead of his shaman. They could not understand each other so all they could share are gestures and broken terms.  
“Warriors’ chamber?”  
Hanyu nodded shyly.  
“I’ll take you there.” the Spaniard smilingly offered.  
“No. I go...”  
“ I’m going there anyway. Come on!” Javi cheerfully took the heavy burden from the boy and led the way.  
Seeing them and their conversation, Jeremy’s jaws dropped in disbelief. “I thought you just said you don’t know where the warrior’s chamber is?”  
“I just remembered.” Javier dismissed while walking past his fellow warrior. Yuzuru trailed quietly behind the Spaniard, not having a single idea how his subtle entrance completely changed the atmosphere of the entire space.

========================================

“Hey look, someone got lost.” The male warriors made fun of Yuzuru when they saw him step into the ice for the warm up.He looked really thin specially with his loose battle skin plus he's always lowering his head as if conscious of being with older Princes from other kingdoms.  
The lone Prince of Espanya slowed down his skating pace. 'It's his first war in Worlds so it can't be helped' Javier thought amusingly to himself.However this little Nippon looked, he's just glad he came just like he promised.  
“Can somebody tell the boy that he’s late for for the Junior event?” the group giggled, though Javier did not join.  
Maybe it’s good that Yuzuru can’t understand the language of these fools.Or he would HAVE to do something. Yuzuru is the youngest warrior among them so others see him as a potential object to bully.  
“Patrick, isn’t he THAT kid who won the Nebelhorn last year?” Misha whispered to Chan.  
“Him? He just got lucky.” The King on Canada frowned with disgust at the boy’s direction.  
'Heh..I didn't know defeating everybody in a war is now called LUCK? Poor excuse.' Fernandez chuckled sarcastically for defensive King Patrick. 'Pathetic.' he shook his head silently.  
“Javi, isn’t the lucky one your friend? I saw your hospitality to him just a while ago.” Jeremy teased him in a way that’s suggesting him to join the bullying team. The others are looking at him too as if assessing if he’s on their side or not.  
“It’s just my method handling potential threats.” he said. “I won’t underestimate him if I were you. His name is Yuzuru Hanyu.” Their eyes followed the boy who looked so flaky in his chants and spells. “Don’t let the looks fool you. He may look like a herbivore outside but inside, he’s extremely carnivorous.” the Spanish Prince wanted to scare them.  
“He’s just 17, right? He’s brave challenging Patrick, I’ll give him that.” Yan Han admits.  
Javi added as if he doesn't care about the Nippon boy. “If you ask me, the brave ones aren’t scary. It’s the suicidal you should be afraid of. Going against all of us at that age isn’t what a normal boy would do. You better keep your eyes on him. It’s something we didn’t do at Nebelhorn. That’s why he gobbled all of us down.” He wasn’t intending to sound so devilish but he likes how the men’s bullying look towards Yuzuru has changed to threatened. He chuckled and slid away from the group. He caught up on Yuzuru, posting a clear declaration to those who can see.  
  
THIS ONE’S MY FRIEND. BACK OFF!

=========================================

 _"Pencil thin.But with technique like his, sometimes he doesn’t need the strength ___  
  
That’s what the people said about Yuzuru. They think they know him. They think they know what he’s going through. The pressure from his kingdom, the fears that hold him back, the struggles he embraced just to be able to come here including all conflicts within himself that he had to handle. They think they know this kid.But they had no idea.  
Javi watched closely.  
His friend’s war dance is both a swirling sea and a young white flame. Even his chants are furious and unforgiving like the tsunami that devoured his village. Yuzuru’s shoulders burned white fire that represents his resolve. But that fire was tested as soon as the boy popped one spell which moved him far away from the pedestals. Javi could see the disappointment and anger in that innocent face. He wanted to go to him and embrace him again just like what he did at the Great Divide. But it’s his turn to fight.  
After he was applauded, he went straight to the warriors’ chamber to congratulate his friend. There, he discovered a secret that the Nippon warriors kept from the Ice spirits themselves.  
“The idiot sprained his ankle during the warm-up. We wouldn’t know if he didn’t pop his Triple Axel spell.” Kanako who looked so frustrated reported to him.  
“Unbelievable!” the Spanish Prince exclaimed to the boy.  
“Exactly!” Akiko Suzuki agreed. Despite all their unified ramblings, the boy bent to wear his blades  
“I’m fine.” He dropped. “These feet will hold me. They had to.” Hanyu, now Romeo Montague stood up and left them all in surprise. Yuzuru looked intensely determined and his words were more like a reminder to himself.  
“What did you do to make him this way?” Kanako threw him an accusing look when Romeo disappeared from their view.  
  
Yeah. What did he do for this boy to want to die so much?!

The final battle started twice as intense as the previous round. Many acclaimed warriors fell prey to the fangs of pressure and nerves. Even that era's favorites Daisuke Takahashi and Javier Fernandez both slipped from the pedestals with their disastrous wardances.  
“Yuzu, you don’t have to do this. Think about yourself first! You don’t have to prove anything. I’m sure Nippon will understand if you withdraw.” the European warrior convinced his Asian friend.  
“Because I have an injury? No, I’m not going to make excuses." the kid tried to shake off Javier’s hold but the older man wouldn’t let go. “Why are you so against it? You brought me back for this.”  
“I brought you back to keep you safe not to hurt you!”  
“This is not about me anymore. “ the Nippon argued. “Sendai is my Juliet. The victims of the disaster might not be watching this war because they’re in refugee camps. But when they do, I want them to see me as Romeo who fought for them until the end- not Yuzuru who made excuses and quit.”  
Javier looked so worried.  
Yuzuru gently touched his hand. “I know you’re doing this for my sake. But sorry, I have enough of running away.” Then his name was called. All the Spaniard could do is grab the kid and hug him so tight. “Don’t worry, Romeo won’t die.” Yuzuru assured him with a smile despite the obvious pain he tries to hide whenever he puts a weight over that right foot.

Yuzuru Hanyu could hear the cheer of the people as he took center ice. He had been known to the world as ‘the Prince of Sendai who ran out in his skating boots and spent three days in an evacuation center’. That could be a sign that it’s okay to lose here. However…  
‘I don’t want your sympathy. I want your pedestal!’ He thought as he hid his face behind his arms to begin his war dance as the tragic fated Romeo.

The world watched without breathing. The boy was right. There’s no more Yuzuru Hanyu here. That young man in flesh colored battle skin is Romeo reincarnate. He is the fierce Prince who fell in love with forbidden Juliet. In his war dance, he fought for her, saved her by landing his spells, express his love and longing for her with all his soul, falls on his face, gets up and let out a battle cry. He’s a young naïve Montague who becomes fiercer when wounded and stronger when weakened. He went on fighting even when he can hardly lift his arms and legs. The wardance climaxed into one last desperate chant and finished with his tiger look that posted a warning. ‘You can take Juliet…over my dead body!’  
'I can't breathe' he immediately bent down to gasp back air right after he finished his ending chant. He could hear the witnesses exploded into a roar. That means..he reached them! He was able to show his pain, his struggles, his determination including his tears with people he hardly even know. Sweat trickled all over his face and his half heart felt drowning but he was able to tell the world his story. He could not hold back tears of joy when the spirits heard his ardent prayer. They raised him way above the rest of the warriors at the moment. It was a bliss. People did not care if Patrick Chan is fighting next and that he would surely win again. All eyes are on the boy who laughed and cried at the same time knowing that his battle has not been in vain.That day, the world knew that he is **Hanyū Yuzuru, Sendai no ōji. ******  


==================================================

“You do know you lost, right?” Brian's face distorted a little.  
“Ah, there’s always another day,” Javi did not mind his Shaman’s reminder but went on smiling like an idiot instead. He’s watching the boy hopping onto the lowest pedestal. He looked happier than Patrick and Daisuke above him. 'Haha..' he chuckled by himself.  
Brian could sense the weirdness going on with him but chose not to mind it for now

After that memorable war, Javi indulged some messengers to an interview. Yet he totally forgot the questions the moment he saw the Nippon army cascade out of Nice Arena. He wanted to congratulate Yuzuru but he is closely boxed around by the other warriors together with their Emperor and Empress. A few of them even dropped him a warning look. Uh-oh..so his last crime record is still fresh in their memories. Yuzuru of course saw him but all he could give Javier an apologetic quick bow as he passed by with the rest.  
Javier sighed. ‘Not even a handshake?’ He was feeling sorry for himself when a Princess at the tail end of the Nippon parade shoved a bouquet on his chest which he reflexively caught. He looked questioningly at Kanako.The girl stuck out her tongue at him like a child.  
‘Wait-isn’t this from the flower ceremony?’ he saw a black glittery glove inserted between the flowers. The bouquet is from Romeo Montague. Javier laughed like insane in front of many foreign messengers.  
David and Brian looked meaningfully at each other.The messengers reacted the same. They thought Javier Fernandez is flirting with a female Nippon Princess.Though they got that totally wrong)

===================================================

The war season ended contentedly for him. After his fair loss, he went home to Espanya and spent his rest days doing his Prince duties or rather, running away from them. There was one time when he found himself in America. He’s not fond of diplomatic events but it’s a different story with Jeremy Abbott. He shared pedestals with him in the past and they are friends. That’s why he can’t turn down the American Prince’s birthday invitation. Besides, who doesn’t love parties?  
  
So there he is, doing his thing in Royal Balls. Drinking, dancing,drinking,dancing,distracting the guests..nothing new really. Except something amazing he never knew he had all along.  
He discovered it by the time he was flirting with four ladies by the wine fountain. He was hitting it off pretty well when..  
“Sorry girls, but Javi is already taken.”Meryl suddenly came out of nowhere, smiling mischievously.  
“What?!” the girls chorused.  
“Yeah, what?” the Spaniard was as confused.  
Princess Davis reached out to his tunic’s neckline and pulled out the hidden necklace he wore. It’s the tear shaped pendant Nanami gave him. “See?” the female warrior proved to her Ice Lover Charlie White.  
“So?” the girls are willing to ignore the THING.  
Meryl raised both brows. “So, this is called an Ice Tear. This necklace has an identical pair. The other pair is worn by his girlfriend. Ice Tears are sacred and eternal in bond. If you flirt with him who wears one, the other wearer of the necklace will curse you.”  
“Curse?” the girls began to get alarmed.  
“Yep. Depending on the scale of betrayal, the least punishment could be..becoming an old maid?” Meryl was merely explaining but the look on the ladies’ faces are priceless. In less than 10 seconds, they repel away from Javier like he’s got some kind of skin disease. Meryl laughed with Charlie while the Spaniard looked dismayed that he lost his ladies.  
“Hey, what’d I miss?” Jeremy came too.  
“Looks like the rumors are true. Javier might dance with a couple next war season.” Meryl tapped Javier’s pendant.  
“Whoa dude! That’s Ice Tear, isn’t it?”  
“The authentic type.” Charlie nodded. The three watched the Fernandez like people checking out a mannequin. Javi cannot contain his ignorance anymore.  
“Wait a minute..” he gestured for them to slow down. “You’ve lost me here.” He admitted. "Ice Tear? Girlfriend? Curse? Pair? What is this about?!"  
“You mean, you don’t know what you’re wearing?” Charlie’s eyes bulged in disbelief. When he nodded, the man chuckled. “Stop kidding around. That’s not something you can buy anywhere!”  
“Technically, THAT should be in a museum. Especially an Ice Tear that perfectly defined.” Meryl explained.  
Javi grimaced.  
“Seriously?! You didn’t know?” Jeremy reacted.  
"Ice Tears are rare. They are pair of necklaces worn by Ice lovers like us. They connect two warriors in heart, spirit and soul. It’s like having two halves of one being. The stronger the lover’s bond, the smaller the pendants become. Legends says Ice Tears determines the Ice couples even before their birth. And they had to be destroyed or buried once their wearers separate ways or leave the war army. It’s a crimson thread that no one can cut." Meryl narrated slowly for JAvier to understand.  
“So who’s the unlucky girl?” Charlie teased him.  
“—Nobody.” He shook his head. “This was given to me by someone. And this is not an Ice Tear. It’s different from yours.” He gestured to the necklaces Davis and White wore with them.  
“You mean smaller?” Charlie held his. “These are copies. Yours is authentic for some reason.” wonder also registered from the American Ice Lover's face. “That's the kind which does not melt but changes color as the bond of its wearers gets stronger. So you could say only one or two pairs exist today. And you have half with you. This means you are going to war with that other person .”  
“Yay!” Meryl clapped her hands in delight.  
Javi on the other hand is still trying to process what they are saying.  
“Boy, this would he interesting. ‘Please welcome Javier Fernandez and whoever she is, from Espanya!’” Prince Jeremy imitated a war announcer to emphasize his point.  
Javi cringed with the thought. “You are insane.” The Spaniard commented.  
  
Suddenly, Meryl gasped and tugged excitedly on Charlie’s arm. “Charlie look! Its’s glowing, it’s glowing!” she’s jumping up and down. She’s right. His Ice Tear is glowing.  
“Come on!” the three literally dragged him off to Jeremy’s room.  
“Wait-what’re you—“ his protests were excitedly ignored. What are they trying to do?  
“Introduce us to her!” Charlie positioned him in front of a big mirror.  
“I told you there’s nobody!” he insisted  
“Then who’s calling you?”  
“I don’t know!” he yelled.  
“Forget it, Charlie. We will see who she is now.” Meryl blew the pendant. The mist circling inside the Ice Tear flew out and entered the mirror.  
‘So that’s how it’s done’ the owner thought. He looked in awe as the mist covered the mirror completely and began to clear out. A magic mirror just like Brian’s. And then, it dawned on him. Nanami’s words after he was banned from Nippon.  
  
_‘This necklace is Seimei’s. It will help you communicate with its pair. The other one is with Y—‘ ___  
  
“Get out!” he almost pushed the three out of the room once realization came to him.  
“Aren’t you gonna introduce us to her?” Charlie is insistent.  
“No!” he refused in panic. The mirror is getting clearer now. They can’t see it. Absolutely can’t!  
Meryl giggled playfully but cooperated by running out of the door first. It’s the two men he had to wrestle with.Through much effort, he successfully kicked them out just in time that the mirror revealed what he’s trying to hide.  
“Hey Javi, it’s my room!” Jeremy’s complain came from outside.  
He kicked the door. “Shut the hell up!” he roared back for those outside.  
“…Javi?”  
That sweet call made him stiff.He turned around and he swore his lips smiled on their own. His eyes sparkled too.


	6. "WHEN YOU STRIKE A KING...YOU MUST KILL HIM"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of his glorious victory in the War of the Worlds, Yuzuru was given an emperial title no Prince in his age has ever had. But together with the honor as CROWN PRINCE is also the dirt of being called a 'traitor' by his fellow Nippon. As if that's not enough, circumstances sent him to a foreign land to train with Javier Fernandez..the man he secretly keeps an eye on since he was younger.New world, new kingdom, new shaman, new language,new wardances. Everything is strange to him yet he is willing to endure for his own goal.  
> He left his motherland for power and would go back to it in order to defeat his own Emperor in a war for succession to the Nippon throne.They might be right.  
> HE IS A TRAITOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my works until now. I don't know why I get KUDOS every now and then since this work is BORING (Yes...I get bored by my own story. Harsh, right?) To those who find this rather weird but liked it, you don't know how much it means to me. I wrote this on times I'm stressed with all sorts so you can say every word since CHAPTER 1 is equal to one moment of stress. I'm not saying I'm a factory full of stress but---okay irrelevant topic (I'm gonna stop. hehe)  
> Anyway, since I'm relieved of a week-long worth of sleepless nights and headaches because of my job, I'm gonna write a very long chapter this time since I want Yuzu go with Javi already! XD  
> As usual I've enlisted and updated some terms to suit the plot .  
>   
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> 

A different kind of happiness. That's what the Spaniard felt the moment he heard that voice. He had been happy hundreds of times before. When he's with girls or drinking or messing other people's lives and every second he is enjoying himself. But there's this special kind of feeling whenever he sees Yuzu or even just the sound of his tiny voice.  
“Yuzuru, hey.” The Spaniard hurried in front of the mirror. He could see that the boy is in Nanami’s house. He recognized the stairs behind him.  
“Did I call at the wrong time?”  
“No, no! I was just goofing around with some friends.” he unconsciously preened his hair.  
“I’m sorry I disturbed you.”  
“Don’t be. Thanks to you, I finally know how this thing works.” ‘And what it is’ Javi added. Does Yuzuru know the meaning of these necklaces they are both wearing? He wonders.  
Yuzuru chuckled, pursed his lips and fell silent.  
‘His eyes.’ Javier noticed immediately. He had always watched those expressive eyes. And he can see something alarming. “Yuzu? What is it?” he was sure to express his concern without sounding too demanding. The boy forced a smile and bent his head the way a cute little bird does. “Tell me,” Javi paid close attention.  
Yuzuru hesitated but finally spoke, “I need your help.” The Spaniard’s face was masked with worry.

Meryl, Charles and Jeremy could hear inaudible conversation inside the room and they were grinning form ear to ear. However, their plan to tease Javier was forgotten when the latter went out of the room in a hurry.  
“Jeremy, let me borrow your horse.”  
“Why?”  
“Something happened.” Javier replied but he’s already speeding away like his life depended on it.  
“Wow…he’s into her. I hope nothing terrible happened.” Meryl concluded.  
“He’s hiding her from us.That’s the first. “ Jeremy seconded.  
“That just means he’s afraid to lose her. To protect one’s jewel, one has to lock it way from the eyes of thieves.” Charlie sounded like a hermit full of wisdom.  
"That's certainly correct. But coming from you Charlie, it sounds scary." Jeremy's face twisted. Meryl laughed.

\------------------------------------------------------------

CHINA. Beijing District.  
  
The Prince of Espanya waited impatiently by the docks of a zero spaced trading market. Every now and then, Chinese traders try to offer him goods but he quickly dismisses them. Yet there’s this one persistent boy who kept offering him a small pouch of ‘beans’.Until the boy said he can keep the bag for free. Suspicious, he took it and inspected its contents.This empire is famous for illegal trades around the world. He might get into another unnecessary trouble if he lets his guard down. The leather pouch contains a black glove which can never belong to anyone else but Romeo.  
So this boy is the guide Yuzuru sent for him. Come to think of it… the lad looks familiar. The boy signaled him to follow through the crowd of busy people. They rode a man-hauled coach where his guide handed him something to swallow. He was hesitant but in the end, he did.  
“I’m supposedly banned from taking tongue twisters.” he later said in Nippon when the thing took effect.  
“Not today.” The boy answered. “The Prince booked a chamber under three names. Prince Hanyu cannot be caught speaking your language or the Emperor will know of this meeting. You and him could get in trouble again.”  
“Again? “ he looked closely. “Hold on, you’re that kid who came for me after my trial!” he finally remembered.  
“I am Sota Yamamoto. I’m the Prince’s steward.You can also consider me an accomplice during times such as now.” The boy looked rather proud to Javi’s amazement.

The inn is an average one. Sota talked to to the innkeeper and led him up a room.  
“Hanyu-sama, he’s here” Sota knocked.  
The door opened and Javi immediately embraced Yuzuru’ the moment he came to his view.  
“Yuzu!”  
“Javi..”  
“What happened? You didn’t tell me the details. I’m so worried. Are you okay? Is there a problem? How can I help?”  
He heard a chuckle. “At least let him answer one question.” So there’s somebody else waiting for him.A Princess.  
“Why are you here too?” it could be rude of him to treat a lady like that but Kanako gave him a smirk.  
“I’m here because you are here, Mr. Snowman. I made this reunion of yours possible. So you practically owe me.”  
“Owe you?! The last time I owe you, Yuzu and I both ended up in death row!”  
“Which was whose fault by the way?” he cannot counter the lady’s question because it was indeed his fault. Kanako pretended not to care as she sat in a corner. “I hate to break it to you, but it was exactly because of ME that the the king allowed the Crown Prince of Nippon to have a separate room.You have no idea how hard it is to keep the guards away.”  
“Who’s this Crown Prince of Nippon you’re talking about?!” he snapped a question.  
“That would be ME.” Yuzuru spoke shyly from beside him.  
“You?”  
The boy nodded.  
“Yuzu, that’s great! You’re next in line to a throne at such a young age?! You are amazing!” he kept on shaking the boy’s hands.  
“Yes. But being the heir won’t change things.” the boy’s mood is still gloomy despite that fact. He turned from Javi and went to room’s small terrace where a big arena could be seen from a distance. “Being next in line as emperor won’t make my fellow warriors forgive me. Nor can it rebuild my hometown.”  
“Forgive?” the older Prince repeated.  
Kanako clarified for him. “He was named Crown Prince but the king did not include him in the Team War today. They brought him here just for the sake of it.”  
“That’s not fair!” Javi violently reacted.  
“We finally agree on something.” looks like even Kanako knows how big of an insult that is for Yuzuru. The little prince heard them but his face remained distant.  
“I don’t think they will ever accept me and my past mistakes.I will forever be a disgrace in their eyes. They don’t totally hate me but their indifference is suffocating. It’s as though they were forced to have me because I brought glory to Nippon during the last war.” The boy confessed.  
Javi could feel him. To feel like an unwanted bird who loves to fly but is chained not to get away. Feeling like he doesn’t belong anywhere. “Is that why you want my help?” he lightened the mood with a joke. “You want me to kidnap you again?”  
Sota who had been politely standing in the corner snorted softly.  
“You’re crazy.” Princess Kanako grimaced.  
But Romeo was serious. “Can you two please wait outside?”  
Sota immediately bowed and left.  
“Me too?” the female warrior clarified.  
“Yes. I have something to tell Javi. You won’t be able to handle it.”  
The female rolled her eyes. “Honestly Yuzuru, after all that’s happened to you ever since you met this-snowman? I think I’ve handled worse.”  
Yuzuru looked uncomfortable.  
Fernandez shrugs. “In fairness to her, she cares about you as much as I do.And we’re both your friends so I’m sure she knows whatever we talk about will stay within the walls of this room. Right, Kanako?” he deliberately gave her a ‘you have to remember to keep your mouth shut’ look.  
“Fine. I promise” Murakami complied. As soon as she swore, Yuzuru started the topic.  
“I’m going to quit skating..this time, for real.”

For half a minute none of them found the words to react.Or were they contemplating if their ears heard exactly what they thought they did? They stared at Romeo with the same amount of shock.  
“Tell me you didn’t say that.” Kanako’s excellent recovery saved Javi another time to process what his friend said.  
“I’m giving up my blades as Prince.”  
“Are you out of your mind?! You’ve just been named Crown Prince, did you forget?!” Kanako stood up and began to rant at her bestfriend.  
“How can I possibly forget? Eversince the Worlds I’ve never felt like myself?!” Yuzuru yelled back at the lady. “I don’t want to be Prince of a wrecked kingdom! And I don’t want a crown in my head! None of those will help reconstruct Nippon!”  
“So the most convenient way for you is to run away? Like a selfish worm?” Now the two Nippon friends are the ones in discussion. Javi’s simply a spectator.  
“It’s for the sake of the people. If I step down while it’s still early, Nobunari will take my place and I will—“  
“You will be the traitor they all thought you are!” kanako snapped.  
“Hey..” Javier warned her.She went a little too far.  
Yuzuru looked so hurt. “This is why I said Nippon will never understand.” He was about to leave. Good thing Javi’s reflexes worked and he held his arm.  
“No Yuzu, please.” his gentle plea stopped the kid. He softly guided him to sit on the nearby bed. The younger prince is about to cry.  
‘Shut up.’ He mouthed those silent words to Kanako who was exploding with rage but got what he meant.  
“Yuzu…” he knelt in front of the sitting Prince to level with him. “Please calm down first. I’m sure Kanako was just surprised and puzzled. But you could make us understand. What is the reason? Don’t you love skating? Isn’t that why you chose to fight again? You love the ice and your kingdom, right?”  
“Nippon means so much to me. I will die trying to defend its honor. But I cannot fight for it as I am now. I don’t deserve to be Crown Prince. But because of the rules, I can’t refuse. So I’m going to step down and serve the nation in my own way as an ordinary citizen.  
“Even if you have to give up the thing you want the most?” Javi followed up.  
Yuzuru burst into childish sobs. “Yes.”  
Javier felt really problematic now.  
Kanako’s outburst has settled down once she understood the logic behind the shocking decision. But it doesn’t mean she’s supporting it. Her childhood friend had always been the kindest person she had ever known. The most considerate, most helpful and most generous fool she grew up with. He must have felt that he would hamper the recovery of his kingdom and therefore decides to give way to a better heir despite the disgrace and hatred he will have to face as a result of it. “You never change. You’re still a big idiot.” She commented but is also crying.

Javier allowed the emotions to settle down for about half an hour.Then he spoke again.  
“Yuzuru, you are a symbol of hope for your people whether you are the crown prince or not. Nippon looks up to you as their source of strength.”  
“But this strength is too weak, Javi.” Yuzuru reasoned. “Frail as I am, I can never bring back the lives lost no matter how hard I fight in wars. My medallions can never be used to wipe away the tears of those who are suffering until now. I am no more than a boy. I am the Romeo that can hardly stand after his fight.”  
“That’s why you have to be strong!” Javi countered. “Quitting isn’t the only way to serve your kingdom. If you think you can’t do it, try until you can. If you can do it, try until you can do it perfectly. If you can do it perfectly, try until you can always do it perfectly. That’s what kept me going all these years of fighting alone for Espanya.”  
  
Silence.  
“At worlds, I tried to convince you to back out but you didn’t listen. Do you remember what you said to me back then?” Javi saw Yuzuru turn his head away. Maybe he remembered but he needs to remind him. “You said there’s no more Yuzuru. The only one left in you is Romeo and Nippon is your Juliet. So why are you giving up on her?” The boy avoided looking at him but his ears can never be closed. “That Romeo who never cared about the rest and just fought…I know he’s in there somewhere.” Javier searched.  
“I don’t want to choose between myself and my people.” That’s the issue here isn’t it? He wanted to fight, not lead. “If I fight as my current self, I would only lose and drag Nippon down with me”  
“Then just run!” before Javier could really think about it, his crazy mouth spit out the words that froze both Nippon warriors. They looked at him with overly bewildered faces. He contemplated trashing his idea but that’s what he does. When he’s at the point where he couldn’t make a decision, his solution to everything is running away. That cannot apply to a pure hearted Yuzuru. But well—  
“If you think the crown will be too heavy for you, just run!. Go away and find the strength that you think you lack. When you become ready, return and take what belongs to you. You don’t have to be with Nippon to fight for it. You just have to find yourself somewhere else.”  
“B-but where do I go? Who will accept someone like me and fill in my void?” the boy has fears. And he has reason to. Kingdoms only train their own warriors to keep the glory to themselves. Shamans do not risk taking in foreigners for fear that they might be spies. Things have always been that way ever since. But someone would always go the other way.A rebel who breaks tradition. And that is—Brian Orser.  
“Then come with me to Canada!” the Spaniard sat with the confused boy and held his hands excitedly. He looked like he found his eureka moment.  
“C-come with you?” Yuzuru stuttered in a strange way.  
“Yes! Leave Nipppon and come with me to Canada!” he said such a brilliant idea. So why did Kanako laugh out loud? And why did Yuzuru blush a little?  
“Did I say something wrong?”  
Kanako kept on laughing.  
“Kana-chan, Javi doesn’t know..” Yuzuru defended him.  
“What do I don’t know?” Is there something he had to know now?  
“Asking somebody to elope with you, is how you propose in Nippon.”  
“Huwaaaat?!” now it’s his turn to feel awkward. He felt his face grow hot. “Yuzu-I’m sorry. That’s not what I mean. I didn’t— “  
“I know,” the very considerate smile appeared in the Prince’s lips. “Don’t worry about it.” He shook his head a little even though he’s obviously uncomfortable too.  
Javier’s problem was that his ignorance of Nippon tradition made him realize that his regret was only half of what should have been an embarrassment. Taking away Romeo is not such a bad idea.  
Kanako is still giggling by herself so he planned to clarify his words. However, Sota came back in, kinda out of breath.  
“Takahashi-sama and the others have returned.”  
Yuzuru jumped on his feet with a command to his steward. “Sota-kun, please lead Prince Javi out the back. I’ll slow them down.”  
“Yes your highness,” Sota promptly bowed.  
“I’m coming with you.” Kanako stood up and followed Yuzu.  
‘What—they’re heading out now?’ Javi found the events too fast and their exit, alarming.  
."Yuzuru-wait!” his hand automatically grasped the young boy’s skinny arm. This is urgent. “I need an answer.” He begged. The boy lowered his head.He needs more convincing. “Brian, my coach isn’t exactly the ideal shaman, but he is Canada’s ace back in the day.We can train together under him in Cricket Cove. Come with me.” Yuzuru’s eyes reflect his pleading concern. He waited.  
“They’re coming, Yuzu.” Kanako reminded. Sota patiently waits to let him escape. It’s only natural that they heard the epic reply.  
“I’m sorry,” then Romeo left.

\--------------------------------------------------

“90.”  
“Huh?” Javi raised his head to his sister, the queen.  
“That’s the 90th time I saw you sigh this week.”  
He chuckled a little bitterly.They are playing _Ludoteka_ by the garden.  
“Did you get dumped?”  
“Wha--? NO!”  
“Really? You look like me the first time I got dumped.” Laura smiled. “Or,” she continued. “It could be that you haven’t really told your legendary beauty that you have feelings for her…and then she was taken by somebody else. ahaha..” the Queen of Espanya stopped teasing when her brother did not snap back at her like usual. She slowed down. “Brother?” she called the distracted young man. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes. Yes, of course. I’m sorry.” The prince shook himself off to forget whatever he is thinking about.  
The queen sighed. “Is there something on your mind? You know you can always tell me.” She convinced. Javi nodded. Yes, he does have something to say.  
“Sister, I wanna stay in Canada for a while. I’m planning to leave tomorrow.”  
“So soon? But the war does not begin until 7 moons (months) from now.”  
“I know. It’s just that—“ he had many reasons, yet the words refused to come out of his mouth. He sighed very deeply and just managed a resigned “Please..”.  
“…Okay. Take all the time you need” Laura consents. Sometimes, silence explains everything.

\--------------------------------------------------

Nippon. Miyagi Prefecture  
  
“Would you stop that?!” Kanako’s patience has finally ran out at the moment.  
“Stop what?” Yuzuru froze from giving food to a woman and turned to his childhood best friend with brows raised. The long line of people from the affected area had to wait longer too.  
“That!” she pointed to the very face of the prince.  
  
Emperor Takahashi with the warriors visited the badly affected area to help the tsunami survivors while the reconstruction is still going on. The second worst hit village still has its people living under tents. The warriors are currently separated in pairs to distribute goods. Yuzuru hands out bread while his partner gives hot tea.  
“You know, eversince we got home from the Team wars, you’ve been out of focus. I even thought you lost your ability to think!” she whispered low but her tone is heavily irritated.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The prince denied but he absent mindedly distributed the food faster.  
“Uhm..Prince?” a child’s voice kindly disrupted their argument. They both turned to her. “I think I can’t eat this much.” that’s because she had to balance 20 wheat breads in her tiny arms.  
Yuzuru gasped. “I’m so sorry!” he frantically apologized and corrected his mistake.  
“See? This is what pissess me off. If you wanna go with that snowman, then stop acting like an idiot and leave already!” the Princess’ voice slightly loudered.  
“I want to stay. That’s why I turned him down. Wasn’t that clear?” the boy is evasive of the topic which made Murakami explode.  
“Then why didn’t you say NO?!” Everyone looked at her and stopped. Yuzuru saw how enraged she is. “All I heard you say was ‘sorry’. Who’s that apology for, huh? Because I have this feeling that you were not saying it to him at that time! ” she meant Javi. The silence made her realize later that the people in line and those nearby are gaping at her unlady-like roar. She left her post and went away, cursing by herself.  
The crown prince was left in guilt. He threw his head back in a deep breath.  
‘It’s for the best. I did the right thing.’ He would tell himself that whenever the doubts bother him. And as always, his conscience would hurt. The young Romeo looked into the horizon. Even the red sun is leaving.

\--------------------------------------------------

The moment Javier walked into Brian’s shack in Cricket Cove, he knew somethings is up. All his coaches were sharing that ‘who’s going to tell him?’ look with each other. They called for him.  
“How serious can this be that you’re all here?” he grinned.  
“Quite serious.” Tracy stated. Then she looked at Jeffry.  
“Something came up and we felt the need to disccuss it with you first,” Buttle added.  
Javi turned to his head shaman, one eyebrow raised in suspense.  
“Javi, “ Brian is carefully laying out the topic. “There’s this young warrior. He…uh—wanted to come to Canada and train with us. I-Is that okay with you?” the old Shaman is wincing like it’s a very big deal.  
“That’s all? Of course it’s okay. You’re a high level shaman so warriors will naturally choose you to train them.” he easily replied. But the three still looked uneasy. The Spaniard chuckled. “Look, I may be a pain in your asses sometimes but I’m not that that kind of warrior. And I think it’s nice to finally have a junior.” He smiled.  
“Ahm, he’s not a junior anymore.” David added. “He’s actually one of your main rivals.  
  
_God forbid…_  
“Is it Patrick?!” he violently raised his voice.  
“Good heavens, no!” the four coaches chorused even higher.  
“You know him,” Brian paused. “Yuzuru Hanyu of Nippon...”  
Javier’s blinking must have gone rapid the same time as his heartbeat. Did he just hear-? Wait, his ears might be playing tricks on him.  
“—Yuzuru Hanyu,” he repeated. “THE Yuzuru Hanyu?”  
“And hopefully the only one.” Tracy confirmed.  
So that’s why they looked so serious. They worry about his previous rejection by Morozov and fears that he would feel like second best again. But right now, the announcement of the name had the opposite effect.  
“Why did he choose you?” he had to ask.  
“I don’t know.He just said he wants to train with me. And that’s good enough.” Brian shrugged. “So what do I tell him, Javi? Can he come to Cricket Cove?”  
‘Hell, yeah!’ he wanted to shout but he doesn’t want to look suspiciously excited. “That’s a great idea” He cleared his throat many times. “I mean.. the kid is a hard worker. Having him train with us would be something positive for everybody. So, yeah let him come.” He witnessed the big relief of the four.  
“Great! Thank you for understanding, Javier.”  
“No problem. Is that all? Because you know, I still have to attend a wine party in Vancouver.” He stood up. They were too happy to dismiss him right away.  
  
The Prince went out of the shack, walked 4 meters farther before stopping. And then he decided to simplify what just happened.  
‘Yuzuru is coming to Canada to train with me just like I proposed almost one moon ago. And-- he accepted at last. I get to see him everyday in training.’  
“Yes!” he threw his fist in the air because it’s impossible to contain his excitement any longer. He’s grinning from each to ear and walked with springs in his steps. This is unexpected but surely, the coming days will be lots of fun!  
  
Back inside the hut, Jeffrey remembered something. “We forgot to tell him WHEN Romeo is coming.”  
“Meh… He doesn’t have to know. He’s not the hospitable type anyway.” David grimaced.  
“Yeah. Like he would really care if the kid is arriving tomorrow.” Tracy nodded.  
Except, they’re totally wrong. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The next day, Prince Fernandez de Espanya is literally out of breath running.  
“Those old hags. If Meryl hadn’t ran into me this morning, I wouldn’t even know Yuzuru’s already in Canada! They totally left me out!” he mumbled. He didn’t have time to go to Brian’s hut to change training gears. He sprinted down the cove as fast as he can. By the time he got there, people are fussing about the poor boy. He’s already blushing red!  
“Hey, Javi! You’re rather early today. Good timing. Come here!” Brian beckoned him so casually. Within a minute, the two of them stood there, face to face.  
“You know each other. Yuzuru, this is my warrior, Javier Fernandez. Javi, this is Yuzuru Hanyu..your new training brother.” They were introduced and Yuzuru bowed to him the way Nippon does. In return, he shook the boy’s hand the way they do it in Espanya. The little Romeo’s smile is hesitant. Javi is thinking if he should tell his shaman that he and Yuzu know each other a little more than the names. In the end, he decided to leave it to Yuzuru.  
“Nice to meet you,” the little prince is speaking Canadian!  
“Same here.” He played along.  
“You two will be training together from now on. Although not at the same time, I hope you understand that we have to make adjustments of your training schedule. “  
“Okay.” Javi smiled. Yuzuru nodded silently.  
“Alright. “ Brian clapped. “Since you’re already here, you can both try training together for now. Go get your blades. Javi, help him to the wardrobe area please.” Brian instructed.  
  
Cricket Cove is a rather unlikely place for anyone to live, much less train in. There's a plain where the hermit Brian Orser built his little shack. From there, a slope runs down to an arch of stone and mud which was why it's called a cove. Once you go through that arch, you would find a lake teeming with fish in summer but harshly frozen in winter. This is where Yuzuru trains from now on.  
Javi and Yuzuru walked up the slope to Brian’s hut that serve as warrior’s lounging area, changing room and blade sharpening station. They entered the small house without a word to each other. But once they had a private face to face, Yuzuru’s apologetic face was balanced by Javi’s wide smile.  
“You came! Hahaha!” the Spaniard squeezed his skinny friend a little tight that the slit-eyed prince could not believe how he’s acting.  
“You’re not mad at me?”  
“Mad?”  
“Because I embarrassed you in China.”  
“Haha..you did. But never mind that. The most important thing is you’re here! We will train side by side from now on! Isn’t that great?” the Spaniard’s childish enthusiasm was contagious to the boy that for a while, they hugged each other and jumped like delighted children. After wearing their blades and walking down the soft trail of snow, Javi remembered something.  
“What made you change your mind?”  
“Many things. Nippon, Sendai, my fellow warriors,--you.” Yuzu's a little embarrassed about the last mention. Javi felt his pride puff nonetheless.  
“And Nanami sensei’s fine with it?”  
“The hardest part was telling her. I have high respect and gratitude for my teacher.He trained me since I was little and became my second mother. I wouldn’t want to hurt her feelings.” Yuzuru recalled.  
“But you told her anyway.” Javi saw his friend nod. “What did she say?”  
“When I told her I’m leaving, she said it’s about time. She told me that while the kingdom views the Emperor as an eagle and the others are lions, I am a dragon. That Nippon is too small for my large wings so I should fly in the open and spread them wide.And when they grow strong enough, I must return and carry the entire kingdom on my back. But first, I should leave and release that dragon from inside of me without losing sight of my own goals.”  
“And she’s right.” Javi agreed. ‘She’s right about the dragon thing too. Except that you’re a very cute dragon’ Javi smiled at his own additional thoughts.

The shamans watched them closely as they both took the ice. Javi’s not used to skating with somebody else on the same ground as him. But Yuzuru is not ‘somebody else’ so it’s fine. At first, they were just feeling the ice. Then Yuzuru released his first spell-- Quad toe. Jeffrey’s jaws dropped.David’s eyes bulged.Tracy smirked.Brian’s brows climbed up to his forehead. More so when Javier answered with a Quad Salchow. Take note. Today IS supposedly their first training but it seems that these men have already declared a silent rivalry to each other. While Brian made Javier do his short wardance, Yuzuru utilized his side space doing Quad toes.  
Quad toe  
Quad toe  
Quad toe  
Quad toe  
So many of them that Tracy had to flinch every time the newcomer falls. And he looked like he hasn’t gotten much of a stamina. He’s already out of steam within an hour. The woman shaman shook her head. This one’s going to be a handful, just like Javi.  
“Damn!” When the Spanish prince fell hard on his chest from his Triple Axel spell and he didn’t get up, Brian knew training is over for the day. And it’s still too early. His warrior endures only 20 falls. What happens after that?  
“Alright pack up!” Brian declared to his assistant shamans. “The Prince has surrendered.” The four of them gathered and already began to walk away, when…  
“Up, Javi.” The commanding but sweet voice pulled their heads back on source. Yuzuru’s blades shredded the ice as he skated to the other man.  
Javi looked up. The angelic face and the cheering smile is enough to dissolve half of his frustrations.  
“What’re you doing? It’s just your 20th fall.” The boy’s casual question is freaking the Spaniard out.  
‘Just?!’ if it isn’t Yuzuru he would’ve yelled. But how can he?  
“Come on, don’t lose to yourself. You can do it.” the Nippon offered his skinny arm.  
With a loud groan, Javier allowed himself to be pulled up by a boy more frail than he is. But he did not let go. Romeo pulled him by the hand and glide with him to give him time to reconcile with the ice.Then later on, the boy challenged him into a quad battle. Javi was never one to back down so he accepted. But what happened was a battle of Quad falls. Yuzuru fell less on Toe Loops while Javi rules the Salchow. But everytime they both fall, laughters fill the open ice space. They were so engaged in their silly bloopers that they forgot the four shamans watching them. Brian and his friends were surprised by the kind of closeness they saw.  
“This bond is impossible for two rivals who just met.” The head shaman commented.  
“Well, they just click you know? That’s a good thing. We don’t have to force them to like each other.” Tracy countered.  
“Maybe you’re right.” David followed the movement of the two who were at that time so synchronized..with their falls.

After the first training session, Brian gathered the two boys in his house to discuss about the day's events. He commended the two Princes on their perseverance.However, he reminded them not to overdo themselves.  
“Javi, your program is difficult. You need to work on your timing to your Axel spell. Finlandia Trophy is just around the corner. The war for that will be tougher this year.”  
“Sensei,” Yuzuru raise his hand like a student doing oral recitation. “I wanna fight for the Finlandia Trophy too.” That’s shockingly brave!  
“I can arrange for that.” Brian nodded. “But you’ll have to work on your stamina. You lose breath after 5 spells. That’s not normal even for a novice warrior.” He’s a shaman alright. He has eye for details.  
Yuzuru’s head dropped. “Normal doesn’t work on me Sensei,” He began. “because I only have half a heart.”  
Half a heart means..  
“You have asthma?!” Javi blurted out. Yuzuru bowed his head.  
“Just as I thought.” Brian confirmed. “Considering your rare condition, it even amazes me how you can last an entire Long Wardance. But since you want it, I will let you fight in Finlandia, but you have to take it easy there.”  
“Thank you sensei!” the boy was so happy.  
“And stop killing yourself with the Quads. It’s not helping you.” Brian warned.  
“But I came here for them.”  
“I know. And I have no doubt you’ll master it in time. But right now, just trust us. Can you do that?” The head shaman asked. Yuzuru gave him a hesitant nod. “Good boy,” he smiled.

As he expected, the first few months of his Shamanship to two excellent pupils were difficult. Adjustment periods are never a joke. As head shaman, he does most of the work. He had to find out what works and what doesn’t. What to say and what not to say to the newbie. When to help him and when to let him be. Especially the incredible amount of impatience this boy has in his body. He wants the Quads, not the blade training he gives him. Little Romeo’s temper is something to watch out for too. Although he’s mostly angry at himself for failing, the young boy curses in Nippon language when he fails his spells or wobbles his chants. He’s a perfectionist. But as much as this Nippon prince’s character scares him, he is mostly impressed that this frail looking newbie never gives up. He is a total opposite of SOMEONE. Yes, he’s thinking of Javi at this point. While Javier is passive,easily gives up, totally dependent on him and lacks discipline-- the younger warrior he trains is unbelievably matured and active, punctual, stubborn and unpredictable.  
One would think it’s hard for a shaman like him to handle two lions. It’s surprisingly not. His pupils are opposite poles. Naturally positive and negative forces attract. It’s refreshing to watch Yuzuru scold Javi whenever he comes late for training, ranting about how it’s a bother to him, the shaman. Sometimes, it’s strange to hear laughters after a fall, when Javi alone curses with all his might.He will never get tired watching scenes like when one of the two warriors stays down on the ice in fatigue, and then the other one comes over and forces his co-warrior to stand and do it again. He would always feel amused.  
“I told you they click.” Tracy appeared beside him later on. “They fill each other’s gap. Yuzuru disciplines Javi while Javi loosens up Yuzuru’s intrapersonality. Two edges of the same blade.” The woman smiled at the sight of the boys playing chase across the ice because Javi insists in ruffling Yuzuru’s hair which the younger man hates so much.Then through just a head signal, the two soared into a Triple Axel and landed with exactly the same edge, at exactly the same time. “It’s like seeing an ice couple in their wardance. Haha!” Tracy was amused. But Brian had a different feeling. His eyes slightly narrowed. 

\-------------------------------------------------

  
2012 War for Finlandia Trophy  


It’s just a small war event which is a good time to test their new wardances and look for potential rivals.  
It also happens to be the first war that they are fighting together in the same guild. And Canada is curious about that.Their arrival turned many heads. A Spaniard warrior walking in with a slinky-eyed Nippon is indeed an intriguing sight. Not to mention, their records as individual warriors are not so secret including the record of the infamous shaman who they now shared.  
“Well if it isn’t my leftover Javier.” A man in furry leather coat intercepted their path to the enlisting area. Javi’s face automatically turned sour while Yuzuru had no idea who this is.  
“Well if it isn’t my ever biased ex-shaman.” the Spaniard fought sarcasm with Morozov. “How’s your favorite Florent?” the bitter tone gave Yuzuru a little clue. But he’s not one to intervene in others’ conversation. It’s not polite.  
The Russian shaman scoffed. “Oh he’s doing better. He’s always been better than YOU, so I have no worries.”  
That rude comment hit Javi on the bull’s eye. He clinched his teeth and thought how many times he would hit this old jackass of a shaman right here. But the presence of Yuzuru held him back. ‘I’ll hit you later, you’ll see.’ The Spaniard instead chose to counter the insult. “That’s good to hear. But I’m not going to waste my time on you right now." he sarcastically smiled to his former teacher before he caught Yuzu’s wrist and led him past the evil. “Come on, Yuzuru.” Hanyu was light enough to be dragged without any complaints.  
“Is this the little Romeo they all talk about? Such a pity.” Nikolai dared comment after them.  
Javi froze. “What did you say?” he looked back. This devil can insult him all he wants. But Yuzuru is another story.  
“You heard me.He’s cute.Flexible, talented, passionate. He’s a jewel in the making. Too bad he has fallen on the hands of garbage Brian. That makes him the garbage shaman’s second son. You’re the first. You make up a nice guild of failures.” Then despite many people around, Morozov laughed like a perfect villain.  
Yuzuru’s soft lips pursed. “That maybe so,”  
Morozov was very shocked to hear ‘little Romeo’ speak Russian! And there’s more.  
“Failure though depends on the prospective of a person. Failure isn’t the opposite of success, but a part of it. Because if you did not fail like Brian Sensei did, you will not notice a lot of things. And that’s what made him great.” Even the warriors around started to pay attention to the current confrontation. Yuzuru did not mind them because once he starts talking, there’s no stopping him. “Morozov Sensei, I don’t mind if you call me garbage since I can’t even land steady Quads. But watch Javier Fernandez skate AND THEN tell me if our Shaman (Brian) is a garbage or not.” The boy’s look is sharp and challenging.  
Morozov was as out of words as Javi.  
Good thing the prince from Madrid is a natural born dork. “There you have it! Now excuse us, two garbage coming through.” Javi said that. Some people laughed while Morozov is fuming mad watching Javi pull the boy along .  
Yuzuru silently showed his blades to the enlisting soldier, signed his name in the sacred spirit scroll while Javier watched him in amusement. ‘How can a little rat stand up to an old owl?’ he’s using comparison to perfectly describe what just happened. True. Morozov gets on his tiniest nerve all the time and he can’t help it. That evil Russian villain reminds him of his young, incompetent self. Back in the days, he’s always second to Florent Amodio..the favorite student.That was not a good experience.  
Yuzuru must’ve sensed him looking because their eyes met. The Spaniard smiled.  
The boy snobbed him though and left him there.  
‘..Is he angry?’ he assumed  
They were headed to the warriors’ chamber to join their Shamans and he noticed Yuzuru’s steps are heavy.  
“Don’t mind him Yuzuru. That Nikolai Morozov had nothing better to do. He’s just trying to psych us out.” He had intended to loosen up the boy’s mood. Instead, the little Prince stopped and turned to him suddenly, making him freeze from his steps.  
“Why didn’t you fight back?” there’s this condescending look he was not prepared for.The people passing by cannot understand their conversation because Yuzuru’s talking to him in Spanish.But his voice says it all.  
“…”  
“Why do you let that man put Brian down?” if Yuzu’s not angry, Javi could have enjoyed listening to him speak his mother tongue. But forget about that. “Brian is an excellent shaman. He has helped you become who you are today. You owe him the protection of his name!” the pitch raised.  
Javi could not counter that.Because the boy’s got the point. Brian Orser was a high level warrior himself. But Olympia’s curse on Canada affected him as well, making him a famous FAILURE to his kingdom. Because of that, he became a hermit and later a traveling shaman who trains warriors without caring what freaking kingdom they come from.He’s both hated and loved for that. And that man is who trains them both.  
“I-I’m sorry Yuzu. I mostly ignore him because Morozov’s not worth my time.” he reasoned out but the Nippon warrior won't accept that alibi.  
“He’s not. But at least try to choose which side you’re on. He won’t stop until you show him what you’re made of.” Romeo is really pissed off. Not good before a war.The Nippon’s eyes focused with determination. He asked Javi one question. “Is this Florent guy here now?”  
“Yes. He always places a pedestal.”  
“Then let’s crush him.”  
A wave of horror swept over the older prince of Espanya. Those are killer words from an innocent looking boy.  
“You, me and Brian are a team now. Let’s shut that ex-Shaman of yours up.” There it goes again. The look of someone Yuzuru, yet not Yuzuru. That’s the look he first encountered in Nebelhorn. His friend is switching gears again.  
  
“There you are.” Brian is heading their way from the warrior’s chamber. “You took so long.Are you guys okay?”  
Javi was afraid they might be caught arguing. “Ahm—“ he was planning to tell what happened.  
“Hai (Yes)! We’re good, sensei.”  
Javi felt really scared now. Yuzuru’s lion stare suddenly turned to a harmless little cat smile when Brian arrived. It’s like nothing ever happened seconds ago. ‘Yuzuru? Which one is the real you?’ he whispered as they proceeded on their way with Yuzuru laughing with Brian.

  
First round of battles.  


Yuzuru seduced Finlandia with his short wardance as a sensual rock star in black battleskin which fixed him in the 3rd rank despite two major falls. And of course, he’s angry at himself again.  
“What are you doing?” the boy scolded his older training partner since Javi is at dead 6th. Florent Amodio is currently second to Prince Richard Dornbrush of America.  
Javi shook his head. “I tried okay? But I don’t know. My quad won’t hold.” He defended himself.  
“Those are YOUR legs. Make them hold!” Yuzuru argued building the pressure on the older man. He understands though. The little prince hates to lose.  
In the Final fight, Florent held his silver spot. Javier skates after him.  
“I won’t forgive you if you give him a pedestal.”  
Wow- that’s an encouraging reminder from Yuzuru. It’s almost like an ultimatum. As a result, Javi skated as if tomorrow would never come. He landed one quad spell and nailed the chants. When his standing came up, he was shocked to see his name before Florent. He kicked the French out of the second pedestal. What a good feeling he had. Specially that Yuzuru met him with a hug. Brian too was so proud of him. He savored the taste of sweet revenge. But while he rejoices, it ain’t over yet. “Good luck, Yuzu.” he wished his cricket brother a good luck while waiting for the ice to welcome him.  
Yuzuru is in total war mode now. He stretched and then turned to him.  
“He (Florent) will never set foot on the lowest pedestal. Even if it kills me, I swear I will kick him down.”  
Florent is Morozov’s pride.He is Finlandia’s favorite.This crowd is his. But Yuzuru is already unstoppable. He entered the arena with a cross in his chest and a fading pink like blood in his battle skin. True to his promise, the boy held himself together. He barely hung on to the Quad toe and the rest of his spells. His chants quickly diminished his steam until his body felt limp.But he kept going. He fought hard until the end. After he offered his arms up to the spirits, he collapsed on the ice while gasping hard for air. The people roared in cheer for him and Brian had never looked more proud by the boards. The spirits loved the boy. They gave him the Finladia Trophy.

Having achieved his goal, the Nippon returned to his cute, dorky self. During the tribute to the spirits, Yuzuru laughed with his friend, goofed around with him and took photos. He’s happy.Why shouldn’t he? Morozov is probably cursing himself by now that the ‘garbage’ one is his student.  
The mischief of the two Prince went as far as the medallion ceremony. Javi always unconsciously assists his junior by the waist the way a gentleman assists a delicate lady.(haha). He hugs the boy so tight while he just pats Richard on the shoulders. The funniest part is yet to come. During the warriors’ portrait where they pose for a photo, Javier thought of teasing Yuzuru implicitly. The spectators wondered why the champion kept elbowing the Spaniard and holding in laughter. Only Richard knew the reason. That Javi is tickling the boy’s side, enjoying his reaction. The moment they got down from the pedestal, Richard said “Careful, Yuzuru.” And Javi just HAD to glare at the American guy.  
  
It’s such a draining war so Javi was bouncing to go home and rest. But,  
“We can’t leave Yuzuru.” Brian told him.  
“Why where’s he? What’s he doing?”  
“Having a change of career?” David pointed his lips back to the center ice. While Richard signs autographs and takes photos, the champion is helping the servants fix the ice. He was a strange but beautiful sight to see. Strangely pleasant for a Prince to work politely with commoners and treat them with respect.  
“He never fails to amaze me.” Tracy appeared beside him. “Everyday, there is something new in him that makes me like him even more than the day before.” The woman may be stating her admiration but Javi had exactly the same thoughts.  
“Wonderful, isn’t he?” he smiled in amusement.

\-----------------------------------------------------

FINLANDIA was just the beginning. The two warriors fought the wars intended for them and did not disappoint. The Nippon prince fought at Skate Canada and shocked the empire when he set a world war record. The spirits granted him the silver medallion.The brown-eyed prince on the other hand swooped Skate Canada’s gold. The warriors of the Cricket Cove proved to be a threat to all the men aiming for the Grand Prix. Slowly but surely, they declared war to the rest of the Princes in the land. That could be a dangerous thing which also has its advantage. Their consecutive wins and pedestal domination, not to mention Yuzuru’s sudden change of coach made their shaman, Brian Orser positively famous. He was suddenly the genius that produced two of the most powerful men of the winter wars. This unbelievable publicity resulted to an additional member of the Cricket family.  
Nam Nguyen, a young Canadian Prince came to train under Brian. Javi’s okay with it and Yuzuru has completely taken the boy under his wings. The garbage shaman felt like his kingdom has slowly forgiven his failure at Calgary more than a decade ago. Thanks to these two unlikely clowns in his ice, who are currently bullying the new student by poking his face and running away from the little Canadian’s rage. Their laughters are antidote to his guilty soul.  
  
Hanyu is taking a break by the side of the Cricket training arena. The chill of the open space always makes him feel free and relaxed.The ice is naturally rough, creating both a challenge and hazard to the warriors training here.  
‘This is where Javi learned to fly’ he said to himself'. The imperfect cove is run by a garbage shaman to train a rejected Prince of Espanya and a runaway heir of Nippon. Aren’t they a lovely bunch?  
On the far side of the frozen lake, Javi and Nam are wrestling playfully on the slippery surface, which made him smile. Then he felt Brian stand beside him with his staff.  
“Can I rest a bit more?” he asked permission.  
“Of course. I know you’re working so hard but remember that your health is the most important.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No, thank you.” Brian shook his head. “I’ve heard from somebody..what you said to Morozov.”  
Yuzuru’s eyes are still far ahead. “Someone who can’t even hold his place in the lowest pedestal has no right to insult you.” The shaman is touched by his warrior’s defense.  
“A shaman is measured by the level of his warriors. I’m only considered powerful because my warriors are excellent. You and Javier give me much higher value than I deserve.”  
“No Sensei. Even when I was not yet around, Javi had been indestructible. I watch him and see how beautiful he is on the ice. His grace, his humor, his spells and chants were without parr. I watch him and think that’s not just his skills. It’s also the skill of the shaman who taught him. You can say, he’s the reason why I came to you. I chose you, believing you are the one who can help me reach my goal.”  
“And what goal is that, Yuzu?” Brian felt the need to know how far this young prince is planning to go.  
“I want to win the coming war for Olympia..and the next one after that.”  
The shaman can’t help but turn sharply to his warrior. Anyone who heard that would say this kid is insane, even delusional. But he came to understand that this is Yuzuru Hanyu of Nippon. Steadfast as a mountain, stubborn as a rock and as unpredictable as the wind. Even his goal is something that goes beyond time and space. Javi’s goals are fleeting and momentary, he’s easier to handle. But this kid here is another type whose visions aren’t of this era.A vision crafted 6-10 years to the future. For the first time in his career as a shaman, he felt afraid of a warrior and how he could look fiercely ahead amid all the distractions and threats of the harsh winter wars.  
“Thank you for trusting me, Yuzu. I will—of course with your help try to do what we can to realize your dream.” Orser calmly continued. “Let’s start by making you the best in the world. And for you to be the best in the world, first you have to be the best in Nippon” Brian saw Yuzuru’s whole body tension. “But you already know that, right?”  
The young man lowered his head. Yes, of course he does.

\------------------------------------------------

“BRIAN, I have to talk to you.” Javi skated to him at near end of training.  
“About what?”  
“About that!” Javi firmly pointed to Yuzuru who, again, after the first 15 times that day, fell on his Double Toe spell “That don’t look normal. What did you tell him?” the accusing tone rang clearer than the displeased face of the Spanish. “Look! Even David is complaining!”. David Wilson who choreographs the Nippon out there is losing patience every minute.  
Brian explained. “Yuzu is conflicted right now. Imagine how you would feel if you had to defeat your own kingdom after leaving it because it could not sustain your power. What do you think your people will call you?”  
Javi replied after much thought. “Traitor. A thick-faced, ambitious traitor.”  
“You said so.” Brian sighed in worry too. “Yuzu is not yet ready to do this so soon but he had to face it if he wants to move closer to his goal.”  
The Spaniard sighed. His gaze shot back to his friend. Yuzu’s indeed looking distracted.  
“Just give him time. He’ll come around soon.” the head shaman suggested.  
Not long after, they heard a loud ‘blag!’ near them. Romeo has fallen even on a half loop?  
“That’s it! Off the ice—NOW!” David’s reserved string of patience finally snapped.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The Nippon Nationals is Nippon kingdom's most special event. It is not only a war for trophy but also a ceremonial selection to crown an Emperor and Empress in a war for succession. The contest is strictly for Nippon warriors ONLY but the world still watches. Because the best fighters are born in this tiny but feared kingdom. Empires and small kingdoms come to witness the bloody fight for the throne. The arena is set. The citizens will be watching close. Any warrior is in position to challenge the reigning royals provided they have the power to do so.  
In the enlisting area, the Princes and Princesses bowed in attention at the entrance of the defending champions, Emperor Daisuke Takahashi and Empress Mao Asada who had reigned for a very long time. Without anyone who comes close in terms of power, ¾ of the kingdom’s populations expects them to rule another year. But they forgot one person. And that person has just come in.  
“Yuzuru-senshuu!” the warriors gasped. The two men came face to face. Daisuke’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the kid. Hanyu returned that look with a determined stare. This is a staring down contest between the Empreror and the Crown Prince of that land. But the heir’s humility prevailed. He bowed to the head of his kingdom.  
"Heika...(Your Majesty)" that greetings boost Takahashi's pride. “Long time no see, Yuzuru. I’m wondering what you are doing here. Didn’t you just renounce your title as Crown Prince of Nippon to be a Prince of Canada?”  
Young Hanyu could not reply.Here it is. The wave of bitterness for him is starting to hit.The way people are looking at him made him want to go find the door and take it. His fears are happening. His sins are being refreshed. He could feel the hate building up. He was still standing there humiliated when his savior came late.  
“He’s still Nippon, I can tell you.” out of the blue, an arm protectively wrapped around the tiny shoulders of the kid.  
“Javi,” Yuzuru did not know he followed him.The brown eyes smiled before darting back to the royals.  
“Look at him. His hair is ebony black, his skin white as porcelain.His eyes are small, he has a cute button nose, he’s slender (in a good way), he’s disciplined and hardworking. He bows 300 times a day and eats ramen eventhough the weather is scorching hot. He fights like a samurai and—he’s clumsy.If those aren’t proof of a typical Nippon, then I don’t know what are.”  
Some of the listeners giggled. That’s just so sweet!  
“Now Yuzuru, will you kindly escort me to the warriors’ chamber? I don’t understand the writings here, just like your people.” He then led his friend away from the bad vibes.  
“You didn’t have to intervene. That was not your fight.” Yuzuru complained while wearing his battle skin and blades.  
“My fight with Morozov wasn’t yours, either.” Fernandez recalled.  
The kid laughed softly then wondered, “Why do you have to come with us anyway? Brian gave you a day off, didn’t he?”  
“And that’s why I’m here. I’m your volunteer guard.”  
“I don’t need one.”  
“Prince Nam thinks you do. I’m just following the Captain’s orders” Javi mocked the little Canadian again because he’s always a brat ordering him around while being so cute on Yuzuru. Call that favoritism.  
“Thank you for standing up for me.Yet, I’d rather you stay away. I don’t want you to get involved.”  
Javi sat beside the prince and touched his cheek. “We’re brothers. We watch each others back. You were the one who taught me that.”  
Yuzuru smiled sweetly and Javi just can’t turn away. He’s gotten so close to stare right into those black spakling irises. He could stare at him all day. But Yuzuru shyly looked away.  
The drums sounded. They’re calling for the warriors. “This is it,” Yuzuru stood up, trying to look firm. But Javi’s eyes were drawn to the boy’s hands. They’re shaking.  
‘Yuzu..’ the Spaniard fought the need to hold them again.  
The little rockstar with his black battle skin clenched his fists as if summoning strength, breathed a long breath and went out. Javi played his guard part, walking ahead of Yuzuru so he clearly saw the controversial look they pick up from the people they pass by.It seems like none of them is allowed to talk a word to the young Nippon prince, let alone treat him like human. Yuzu knew that, so he kept his eyes forward with painful determination.  
“Welcome home..”  
Yuzuru’s stoic expression shattered with just the sound of that voice. The young kid turned helplessly to,  
“Nobu-kun!”  
‘Nobu? Nobunari Oda?’ the volunteer guard witnessed the emotional moment. Yuzu and this guy hugged and cried on each other in the hallway!  
“We miss you. Have you been well? Are you okay? I’m sorry. I’m sorry how they treat you. I know it’s not fair. You left to fight for us and yet-”  
“Would you shut that mouth?! You still talk like a machine gun!” Yuzuru although in tears still shared that light feeling of comfort with this guy. The Spaniard watched with a little jealousy. Yuzu has never bared himself to him like this. Well-he did once, in the Great Divide. But that’s a different situation. He began to wonder who Nobunari is to his Yuzuru.  
“But it hurts, right? It’s painful. ” Nobunari is still sobbing shamelessly.  
“It is.” Yuzuru smiled while tears gushed down his chin. “But it doesn’t change the reality that I left all of you when you needed me. Nor will it change the fact that I came to destroy the Emperor."  
Nobunari cried even more hearing that from the young prince. Hanyu tried to stay away from Oda.  
“I must go. Takahashi-sama will not like it if you stay close to me.”  
“I don’t care about the Emperor! We’re bestfriends!”  
“That IS why you have to stay away from me.” Yuzuru explained. “My family, Nanami sensei, Kanako chan, Sendai..tell them I’m sorry.” the kid wiped his tears before he walked away without looking back. Javi stepped to follow him when,  
“Javi Senshuu—“ oh, so he’s into the drama too? Nobunari came to him in the same crying state and held his hands. “Please, please take care of Yuzuru. We leave him in your care.”  
Wow..this feels like a father giving his daughter away to the groom. The whispers loudered a bit.  
“Yuzu is suffering as it is. When he wins, his sufferings will be more unbearable. We can’t be there to support him, so please stay by his side.”  
‘WHEN he wins’. Javi repeated in his mind together with a sense of insecurity. While he hopes for Yuzuru's victory here, Nobunari has already envisioned it. Oda’s faith on Hanyu is immeasurable.

No matter how much Brian prepared him for this day, Yuzuru knew that once he’s in the center of the ice, he’ll be entirely alone at that arena. His short wardance felt like the longest wardance he had ever done. He had to fight under the scrutiny of his fellowmen. Had to hold himself together for the applause they refused to give him. Had to turn himself deaf from the cheer they let out when he wobbles his chants and pops his spells.It’s insulting, agonizing, discouraging. But he had to do it. He tried to drive away all his thoughts as he gained speed for his Quad Toe.  
He fell.  
‘Shit!’ he cursed when he hit his body on the boards and fell on his face. He couldn’t breathe. He felt his chest for air.His fingers rested on two necklaces he wore around his neck. One is them is a pendant that Javi gave him during their arrest (a reminder to act with caution) and the other is the ice tear that they both own (a sign of Nanami’s trust on Javi).  
‘Get up Yuzuru!’ he heard a loud voice in his head but it’s not his. He looked around but could not see Javier. The voice is from his glowing ice tear. ‘What’re you still doing down? Get up!’ there it goes again. The push he needed to get back on his knees and go on fighting.  
‘I cannot lose here!’ he fiercely thought as he spun his last chant. He went out of the ice very very tired.He was hoping what he did was enough. It was not. The emperor held the crown tight. He lost the first battle.

“Are you crying?” Yuzu raised his head to Nam and smiled.  
“No.” he already has his Notre Dame de Paris battle skin. “I’m praying,”  
“Well, you don’t need to do that anymore. Javier was doing all the begging to the Gods for you.” The kid carelessly declared which made Javier turn and Yuzuru raise his brows.  
“Really?”  
“Yep! When your war dance began, he wouldn’t look. He ran in here and prayed…and prayed..and prayed---!”  
“Ooookay, that’s enough babbling!” Javier frantically came and covered Nam’s mouth as tight as he can.  
‘Is that supposed to be a secret?’ Yuzuru watched amusingly at how these two are fighting for something so simple. And is Javi embarrassed?  
“Why don’t you go play hide and seek with Tracy? Shoo!” the Spaniard did as much as swing the boy out of the warriors' chamber and slam the door close. But Nam wouldn’t go without a fight.  
“Yuzu! Javi said you look so cool too!”  
Yuzuru laughed. Javi pounded the door and yelled to the other side. “Go home to your mother!” Both of them heard the little Canadian’s laughter and then his running footsteps. When it faded, they were left with that awkward atmosphere. “Sorry about that. Somehow that rat’s mission in life is to bother me.” Javi shook his head and sat down opposite to Yuzu.  
“That’s because you made it your habit to tease him.” the Crown Prince reminded him.  
“I can’t resist it. I love teasing my juniors.”  
“You didn’t tease me when I first came.”  
“Well-I’m afraid of you.” Javi grinned. And then the Nippon paused.Only his eyes are blinking every now and then. “You okay?” Javi checked.  
“I don’t know.” the young boy confessed. “If I win, the law will bind me to Nippon as emperor. Then I won’t be able to leave. Yet, if I lose here…what then?” That’s a very sensitive question. So Javi did not try to answer it at all.  
“Why don’t you just go out there and win? Perhaps, you will find the answer on the highest pedestal?” he encouraged.  
Yuzu looked into the brown eyes which tells him that winning is all that he can do. He nodded sharply. “I will win.” Javier unexpectedly gave him a warm hug which felt uncomfortable at first. But since they do it often in Canada, he has learned to find comfort in them. "Remember Yuzu," he heard Javier's words while patting his back. " If it is meant to be, it will find it's way. So go out there and do your best. We will be cheering for you."  
He smiled. Those words are all he needs.

The Empress retained her crown. Now, she waits for her Emperor.  
  
Daisuke Takahashi fought to defend his title. He danced with full power and the entire kingdom is on his side. But the Nippon’s Crown Prince will not back down. While he waited for his turn, an origami bird flew discreetly to him. It unfolded as he opened his palm.  
“An admirer’s letter?” Javi looked on but could not comprehend Nippon Kanji.  
“It’s from Nanami sensei.” Yuzuru sighed as he closed his eyes. “A reminder of the advice she gave me many years ago. As if I will ever forget.”  
“What advice?” since he asked, Yuzuru ran his fingers on the Japanese characters. They glowed red and the letters floated upwards..bringing Nanami’s voice.  
“ ‘When you strike a king, you must kill him.’ “  
“Whoa— that’s a very strong motivation. “ Javi commented. But he thinks the advice is unnecessary. Since Yuzuru already had that killing aura about him the moment they called his name. “Win Yuzu!” he was only intending to motivate his friend.  
Yuzuru looked at him and smiled, his eyes sharp and glowing blue.Then the boy skated out into the open ice. Javi blinked 10 times, wondering if he was imagining what he saw.  
Did he just see a blue colored Stellar Dendrite snowflakes glow within Yuzuru’s irises?! And why does he have the same feeling he always does when the boy is about to fight? That feeling that somehow, someone else is possessing Yuzuru whenever he steps into the ice? Someone who would kill just to win.

\--------------------------------------------------

Yuzuru didn’t know what happened. He found himself standing in the middle of the ice...the crowd eerily quiet.His body felt beat and his breath were racing.He searched for Brian by the boards and found him nodding and clapping proudly. Nam beside the old man though has a different reaction. His Cricket little brother’s mouth is wide open and eyes bulging out looking his way. Javier mirrored the Canadian's expression.  
‘What did I do?’ he wondered as he bowed and made his exit. The spirits were kind enough to show him what he did. In the big mirror by the arena’s ceiling, he saw a Prince who looked like him. He danced a strange wardance. His chants were extra ordinarily faster, his spells higher and he never wobbled one bit. ‘Is that me?!’ he wanted to ask Brian but had no time to. That’s certainly him in the monitor but he doesn’t remember doing those things. He totally disarranged the choreography? AND he jumped 3 Quads?! The monitor replayed one of them over and over again.  
“Wow- you never told me you could jump Quad Loop!” Brian pat his back repeatedly. He just smiled—confused. And the smirk at the end of the wardance..isn’t supposed to be there.  
His battle rank came. The people yelped. His eyes widened in disbelief. Brian laughed out in victory. Only then did it sink into him. He has just become,  
_**His Majesty Yuzuru Hanyu..Emperor of Nippon! ** __****_


	7. BETRAYED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom of Nippon did not expect Yuzuru Hanyu would return so soon to fight against them and their king.But the surprise was nothing to the shock the young Prince gave them. After leaving to train under a foreign Shaman, in enemy lands, and befriending a foreign Prince from Europe, the 'Genius of Sendai' has defeated the reigning Emperor in the War for succession of the Imperial crown. He did that at 18 barely two years before his coming of age. For the first time in the history of the "Land of The Rising Sun" , a BOY won the throne against a much experienced and much more favored Hero. Nippon refused to acknowledge him as their king. He did something to solve that problem. And all through his tough decision, there's a friend who never left his side.  
> But what would he do if Javier Fernandez who he thought was his brother.. BETRAYED him and made a deal with King Patrick Chan of Canada just for a pedestal at 2013 War of the World? And what if Javier denies it, would he believe? Would Nippon accept him if he leaves Cricket Cove and go back home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here I am again. I have nothing much to note so I will still remind you guys about the terms I changed for the sake of this AU story.  
> Terms you may find in this work and their revised meaning to avoid confusion.
> 
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> 

Tennō Heika which literally translates to 'His Majesty, the Emperor.' is a call for Nippon's most powerful man. A symbol of strength and unity of the people, he is the red sun on the empire's flag which upholds both the honor and delicacy of its citizens. No one but the worthy can stand in his shoes because he becomes the symbol of the kingdom. He displays the glory that attracts allies but emanates supremacy that wards off enemies. Whoever defends his title as Tennō Heika for years is very powerful. But HE who dethrones such man is much stronger.The only problem is, the STRONGER man has only turned 18.

'Yes' Yuzuru pumped his fist when the Emperor's medallion was dawned on him and the ceremonial trophy on his hand. He stood on the highest pedestal.He had hoped for this but did not expect for things to happen so soon. But he did it. Now he is the best in Nippon. Next,  
'I will be the best in the World.'  
  
The night got crazier after that. As soon as he stepped down from the pedestal, he was immediately submerged in a sea of mobs flocking after him. Messengers, supporters, haters in mix shout words and questions at him that his ears hurt so much. He just wanted to get away from this crowd, but they’re closing in on him in the lobby. He started to feel suffocated.  
'Not good.'  
His medication is back in the warriors’ chamber. His half heart isn’t cooperating either.His breath began to labor that he wouldn’t be surprised if he collapse right in the middle of these frenzy. But before he would pass out, strong arms reached and shielded him..keeping him close.  
“Breathe Yuzu…just breathe. I will get you out of here.” He trusted the familiar voice and obeyed. The commotion increased. Good thing some red armored men came and pushed the people aside.They are the Imperial guards.They surrounded him and his team and escorted them out of the hallway and into a golden carriage. Only inside did Yuzuru realize that Javier is not with him anymore.  
Where he lost him? He had no idea.

“Oh thank God, we’ve escaped.” Jeffrey puffed his cheeks in relief. They are inside a running carriage. Brian, Tracy, David, Jeffrey, Javier , Nam and some lady.  
“We didn’t get to say goodbye to Yuzu, though” Nam pouted.  
“Who cares? What’s important is he's safe.” Javier countered.  
“Good job for making sure of that,” the lady finally spoke. She was the one who secured them away once the emperial carriage carrying Yuzuru left. In short, she saved them from the pestering messengers back there.  
“I’m sorry but, what was your name again?” Brian kindly asked. The lady bowed.  
“Saya.”  
“And where are you taking us, Saya?” Tracy wondered.  
“Home. My mother instructed me to bring you to her if Yuzuru Hanyu wins. She knew you couldn’t go back to the Inn you rented. Messengers might already be waiting for you there by now. It’s not safe. She humbly offers our home for you to spend the night.”  
“How thoughtful! But- is it okay? I mean..won’t we intrude?”  
“Not at all. In fact, my mother would be honored to have you and your guild with us, Brian sensei. My father on the other hand is very excited to meet you.”  
  
The carriage stopped in front of a simple, yet elegant traditional Nippon home.The house master and mistress were already waiting outside to welcome them.  
“We’re so sorry if we intrude. And thank you for helping us.” Brian did the formal greetings for everybody.  
“This is nothing. It’s the least we can do for you. My name is Yumi, this is my husband Toru, and my daughter Saya.”  
The introductions were happening in front of him, yet Javier could not shake of the feeling that the house IS familiar.Has he been here before?  
“ These are my students. This little one is Nam, he’s a Canadian Prince. " Brian introduced. "And of course my student from Espanya--"  
The mistress offered a hand to the older curly haired warrior.  
“It’s nice seeing you again, Javier Fernandez ” Yumi looked at Javier in a strange way.  
“Have you met before, Madam?” Brian asked in wonder.  
“No. But a mother never forgets the face of the man who once dragged her son to jail with him.” Yumi replied.  
“What?” Nam clarified.  
“Jail?” Tracy added.  
Javi froze in his place.Come to think of it. This woman has a resemblance to a certain SOMEONE he knows. A female version of the same sweet but stubborn face. Could this be…. _Mama Hanyu?! ___  
The woman smirks while the rest don’t even know what’s going on.

=========================================

Whoever said ‘you can’t grasp smoke’ he’s friggin’ right.  
In exchange for hospitality and a bed to sleep on for a night, the secret of his near death with Yuzuru in this kingdom last year was revealed. Everything up to the roots was dug in. So as expected, he took all the blame to everything and all the scolding from all 4 shamans.  
“I cannot believe you put Yuzu in harm’s way! So shameful! Are you sure you’re older than me?!” even Nam joined the jury. Javi glared at him. Brian spent most of the night repeatedly apologizing to the Hanyus in his behalf. Yuzuru’s mother was casual with his shamans and says it’s okay and it's done. But he –the culprit could not help but shrink in the domineering presence of Mama Hanyu. He felt like his trial has started all over again. This time though, he really wanted to just die.

By dawn of the next day, a group of Imperial soldiers came to guard the perimeter of the new Emperor’s home.Under the law,the Emperor upon his victory at the Nippon Nationals must live in the Imperial Palace with the Empress until their coronation. But his family is also important so the Royal Council Of Nippon usually sends protectors to his former home.This is to keep the Imperial family safe. But Javi don’t feel as relieved. When a messenger was sent to take Brian to the Palace to help his Nippon student attend to matters of the court and for the coming coronation, the Spanish Prince was left in that purgatory of a house to atone for his past sins. Prince Nam was treated like a guest while he became a servant who was MADE to do chores.  
Later that day, when the young emperor happens to drop by to visit, he was so speechless to see Javier chopping wood in the backyard.  
“Mother! “ he stamped his foot childishly in front of her. “He’s my guest!”  
But Yumi simply crossed her arms. “Don’t use that tone on me, young man. Just because you became Emperor doesn’t make me forget that you lied to me just to sneak out with him!”  
The boy shrank as well. So while the kingdom bows to the Emperor, the Emperor bows to his mother.  
‘This woman is really scary.’ Javi sealed his lips not to make matters worse.

Later…  
“I’m so sorry, Javi.” Yuzuru meekly came to him while he’s sweeping the endlessly falling petals of Sakura on the Hanyu courtyard. The new Emperor could see the burned skin of his Spanish friend.  
“No. I’m the one who should apologize to your mother. I completely understand why she hates me. It’s her right to take revenge on your behalf. If this is the only retribution for my sins, then I’m fine with it.”  
“But..”  
“Your majesty, I’m okay.” he joked. “I haven’t told you yet but I wasn’t born royal. I was a fisherman’s son so there’s no way I’ll die from this.” He said event though his sweat could fill up a bucket by now. That sight triggered the kid’s helpomaniac illness.  
“I’ll help you.” Yuzuru ran to get another broom, gracefully having to lift the hem of his silk Kimono while going away.  
“Forget it. I can do this by myself!” Fernandez called him back.  
“Shut up! I’m the Emperor!” the kid stuck out his tongue.  
Javier laughed.

“Wow.You really hate him, huh?” the original Mr. Hanyu joined Yumi by a window.  
She’s spying on her son and that irritating Javier Fernandez. “What he did to our son is unforgivable.”  
Papa Hanyu chuckled because of her childish reason. He gave her a meaningful look.  
“What?!” the wife looked defensive.  
“Nothing. I just remembered that the last time you hated someone this much, you ended up marrying him.” Mr. Hanyu received a painful pinch on the side from his wife. “Ow! Okay... I’m saying you have a strange way of liking people, my love.” He tried to calm her mood.  
“Like? Why would I like that vain foreigner? My son has a criminal record because of him!”  
“You’re right. And because of him, your son decided to fight again.” Yumi shuts up. The husband smiled. “Just like me, you know deep inside you that our little Yuzu had made the right friend, only at the wrong time.”  
Mama Hanyu sighed in agreement. They watched Yuzuru had repeatedly hit Javi with the broom handle while Javi kept on throwing the fallen petals at the young Emperor’s face. The mother shook her head in surrender. “Does it really have to be HIM?”.  
Papa Hanyu smiled, “Man’s fate is connected to many others, dear. We don’t control to whom it intertwines with.”  
That time, Yuzuru and Javier's laughters filled their ears.

========================================

“Hanyu-sama (Hanyu-Your Majesty), please let us do that!” the court ladies all clamored to take the rags away from the boy. They’re in the Hanyu family shrine, driving away some dusts.  
“ _Watashi kara nigeru! ___(Get away from me!)” just one order, the girls scurried away. That’s the power of Tennō Heika.  
“Really, you don’t have to do this. Your people will not like me if they found out I made you work.” Javier is scrubbing the floor.  
“After they hear what I have to say in the coming coronation, they will not like me either.” there goes the gloomy face again. The face that Javi is familiar with.  
“Yuzuru, please don’t say anything that will make you hurt yourself even more.” he begged.  
“It’s better than saying nothing, Javi.” He sounded someone twice his age when he said that. 

True enough, the very reason for the young Hanyu visiting his home was to explain to his entire family and to his training team his decision for the coming coronation ceremony. Of course, he already consulted Brian.  
"The law of succession is absolute. But because I am a minor, the Council will have no power over me." Yuzuru formally knelt in front of his parents explaining the nature of his plan.  
“Are you sure about this, son? No one can tell what would happen. No Emperor in the past has done what you're about to do.” Master Toru Hanyu is of course concerned for his boy.  
“If father is talking about the dishonor it would cause me, then I can handle it. Who I’m worried about is you. If it’s necessary, I can bring you with me to Canada.” Yuzuru suggested.  
“And be considered guilty?” Saya joined in. “Nothing’s wrong with what you are going to do. So why do we need to leave?”  
“Don’t worry about us. We’re adults Yuzuru. And we will support you whatever your decision is.” Mama Hanyu declared.  
“Thank you so much mother, father, older sister” the Emperor kissed the floor in great respect and gratitude. Those who were kneeling on the mat behind him smiled in worry. But not Javi and Nam.  
‘Another storm is coming’ Javier closed his eyes.  
  
And the storm did come, harsh.  


========================================

Traditionally, Yuzuru and Mao’s coronation as the Emperor and Empress would take place in the night of a red moon, a week after they won their war. It is attended by the Elder Council of Nippon, the Nobles, Warriors, Officials, Ambassadors of some allied kingdoms, and of course, the common Nippon citizens. All throughout the preparatory rites, Hanyu looked really nervous and uncomfortable. Specially when the time came for their greetings to their subjects. Empress Mao expressed her gratitude and warmed the hearts of the entire Nippon kingdom with her motherly gentleness. After that, she was crowned.  
And now, the Emperor’s turn to speak.  
Yuzuru stood up from his throne, his Haori hakama which is too big for him trailed behind him as he stood before his people. He closed his eyes and breathed deep.  
  
Javi squeezed Nam’s wrist in tension. Brian was nodding now and then but he’s as nervous. The warriors were attentive. Nanami closed her eyes in prayer. Just a look at her former pupil’s face, she knows entirely what’s going to happen. And he’s going to do it with the entire world watching.

=========================================

KINGDOM OF KAZAHKSTAN  
  
“Your majesty, something interesting came into the news today. It’s about Nippon” a beautiful, black veiled female shaman barged inside the royal salon where Sultan Denis Ten is being pampered by many young girls from head to foot.  
“Ah, Maliya. Nothing’s ever interesting when you don’t understand a single word they are saying.” Denis did not even raise his head from being massaged by a servant.  
“This one is.” Maliya spread some dust into a big mirror. Soon, the latest news came into view.  
_‘What is supposed to be a jovial pre-coronation speech turned into a national commotion when Yuzuru Hanyu, the world bronze medalist of the last world wars stepped down from his throne barely minutes before he is to be crowned as the youngest emperor of Nippon kingdom.’ ___  
Denis raised his head now.He also paused his servants. “Yuzuru?” he repeats the familiar name.  
_‘After upsetting the long reigning Emperor Daisuke Takahashi, Prince Hanyu of Sendai became the youngest Emperor ever in the history of Nippon at the age of 17. However, during his Emperial greetings, he shocked the world with these words.’ ___  


> {‘I will never stop praying that the aftershocks would seize and that we can just return to our normal lives. They said all I can do is pray. But I can do much more. An Emperor must never abandon his crumbling castle. Such is the law of Nippon since ancient times. I however do not plan on staying. I want to leave and become a pillar that supports this crumbling kingdom.’}
>
>>   
The attendees started to grow restless. But the young king went on.

> {‘Therefore I-Yuzuru Hanyu of Nippon steps down from my position and pass the crown to my heir Daisuke Takahashi to rule the kingdom in my stead.’}
>
>> Denis chuckled amusingly. “So this is the guy. I like him.” He was genuinely impressed at how a 17 year old can deliver that brave speech with that innocent face! A young prince who looks as weak as a girl could stir an entire nation with one sentence!  
_‘The youngest warrior to land a four revolution loop, Yuzuru Hanyu has set another world record this time as the first king to refuse a crown. His appalled kingdom was slightly disappointed for what they assumed as a cowardly move. But the young warrior remained firm and declared he would continue to train in Canada under the legendary Shaman Brian Orser. When asked who he is now that he’s shed his golden cloak, Yuzuru Hanyu answered us.’ ___  


> {‘I am I. Neither greater nor lesser than Yuzuru Hanyu. Fighting the wars for my country and being myself is what I want to do. Even at the coming war in Sochi, I wanna win Olympia’s favor for Nippon. But to realize that goal will mean unspeakable hardships. One I am willing to face.But I am still weak. Therefore, I must go. Because what I need to be doing, I can’t do it here. I’m so sorry I have wasted your time. I am so sorry.’
>
>> The kid bowed to the messengers and to everyone around.}

Maliya was watching Denis. His eyes are sparkling. The Sultan found this kid interesting. The same way he eyes a favored woman.

========================================

  
War of the Worlds 2013.  
  
Lady luck is against them.  
Javier lost his blades. Some say they were stolen.  
Nam lost his battle skin.  
Yuzuru lost his balance. During warm-up for most of his jumps, he landed on his butt. As usual, whenever this happens, the kid is non-approachable. That’s primarily the reason why the other men were afraid to talk to him. That, and Patrick’s influence. Not good if you ask Javier ‘the ladies’ man and everyone’s bestfriend’ Fernandez. He had played this game before. The game where whoever has the least friend will get targeted first. And he couldn’t begin to think of that possibility for Yuzuru.  
Yuzuru is struggling within himself..he knows that much. ‘Why can’t I get it right?!’ he would grit his teeth at every fall and curse under his breath. Many times, Javier's friends Jason, Misha, Jeremy and some others would come to his aid and cheer him up. He would smile but none of them knows what he's going through.  
They don’t understand. Nobody knows him but everyone knows his name. Some people judged him not knowing that he’s the same. They are not Yuzuru Hanyu. None of them had to be polite when all he wanted was to yell at the people to leave him alone. None of them had to put a show that he’s strong when he’s too tired to even stand. They don’t have to answer questions they do not want to talk about. Most of all, they don’t have the pressure of someone who gave up everything just for this fight and had to prove his decision was right.  
He practiced his Quad Salchow spell but he under rotated it and crashed against the boards. He created a pretty loud noise that caught the attention of the Princes warming up. Their faces reflected the pain they might have felt if they were that person.  
“Wow..that’s gotta hurt.” Jeremy whispered. Patrick smiled viciously in secret. Jason was already gliding towards the boy but a certain Spaniard came to him first.  
“Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?” the way Javi assisted the rockstar, the men began to exchange confused glances. Jeremy too had sensed ‘something’ in that harmless scene. It must be the way his Spanish friend assists Yuzu by the waist or the worry he wears on his face and the gentleness of his treatment with the kid. OR he could be totally imagining.  
  
Patrick and his own circle of friends had a private and semi-secret conversation.  
“People said those two were your strongest challengers for the Gold, Patrick. What’d you think?”  
“Yeah. Some even think that kid will upset you this year. He put on such a show the last war.”  
“Screw those people. No one can beat me.” Patrick looked at the Cricket brothers who were stepping out of the ice. Yuzuru looked totally fine but Patrick could read that body. ‘The brat is injured.’ He smirked. One down. The other threat, he will have to take care of next. The King of the worlds had his eyes on the water bottle that Javier Fernandez left by the boards, beside the Pooh tissue box. ‘Hello sweetheart’ his eyes sparkled with an evil idea.  


=========================================

Yuzuru’s leg is bruised and a little bleeding. Blame that on his silk-like skin.  
“I’ll get something to cover that up” Javi quickly decided.  
“No need. It’s just bruise.”  
“Yeah but at least we need to wash that. I’ll go take my water. I left it back in the boards.”  
“Okay.” Yuzuru nodded.  
Javier searched for his water bottle. ‘I’m quite sure I left it here,’ he scratched his head.  
“Looking for this?” Patrick handed him the thing he’s searching for. “It rolled on the ground. Somebody must have dropped it.” The Canadian was so friendly it's suspicious.  
“Thanks,” Javi took it and hurriedly retraced his step back to the warriors’ chamber.  
“How’s Yuzuru’s back?” Patrick’s call stopped the Spanish prince.  
“Yuzuru’s back?”  
“You didn’t notice? He hit his back pretty hard with that fall. The way he walks out of the ice, I’m afraid he can’t skate with that posture. Doing so will only harm him.” Patrick sounded concerned for the boy.  
Javi thought for a moment but he was thinking about Yuzuru’s bad fall. Yeah-there’s no way Yuzu would tell him or anyone in Cricket that he’s injured. He’s always good at hiding his pains so he won’t be a ‘bother’. But he needs to ask him directly once he gets back to him.  
“I think you need to convince him to retreat.” Patrick’s suggestion made him pay attention.  
“Why would I do that?”  
“So you can win.” The Canadian Prince went closer for an exclusive offer. “This is your time, Javier. Your kingdom depends on you, right? Even the lowest pedestal will mean months of blessings and glory from the spirits. I can give you one if you cooperate.”  
Javier’s eyes narrowed. He’s got a bad feeling about all this. “Are you telling me to betray my training mate?”  
“It’s not _betrayal ___, my friend. It’s for the best. Convince him to back out. He’s safe from injury…and you get a pedestal. Everybody wins.” The Canadian wasn’t called king for nothing. He’s got awesome convincing power.  
Javier smiled.That’s the smile that Tatsuki Machida had seen and heard from where he is, in the audience stand. The Nippon Prince overhead the two men. HE was enraged and left to tell the others.  
Javier smiled to Patrick. “You know, all these years when I look at you, you were ten feet tall. But now? You’re this big.” He gestured his thumb and forefinger in an inch apart.  
“Even with his back, that kid will defeat you. And I can win without your help.” He gave the Canadian a warning look, and then ran back to where Yuzuru is waiting.  
Patrick made an uncaring shrug and an evil smile before turning back to the ice..humming a song.

========================================

His world is spinning  
‘God, what’s going on?’ Yuzuru finally knew how it feels to be drunk without drinking any alcohol. He began having this feeling after his Short wardance battle where he did just fine and hang on to the 2nd place. But now he’s staggering out of the warriors' chamber. Thankfully, his feet are used to balancing his weight during chants, or else he wouldn’t have been able to stand at all. He felt lightheaded and sleepy.  
‘Don’t. Not before the final battle!’ his inner strength cried out.  
Javier’s Long wardance is on. He’ll be fighting next. He had to hurry.He dragged himself through the hallway..trying his best not to look as disoriented as he is to those he pass by.But he forgot the little slope he had to take down to get to where Brian is. He lost his footing and leaned forward—about to fall. Someone caught him immediately just in time to save his knees. Thanks to,  
“Machida senshuu(Prince Machida)..” he recognized his senior warrior.  
“This is what you get for trusting Espanya.”  
“What?” he clarified while Tatsuki gently supported him to sit on the floor since his legs could use a little break.  
“If you hadn’t been so careless, he wouldn’t have fooled you so easily.”  
“What’re you-” Yuzuru’s fighting with his dizziness, and now there’s confusion to add to that.  
“They did this to you. Patrick and Javier.”  
“Javi?”  
“Before your first battle, I heard them talking. Patrick offered your buddy a pedestal in exchange for making you quit the final battle. This is his way of doing his part of the agreement.”  
Yuzuru was at first puzzled. Then his mind began to work in full gears..untangling the events which possibly led him to his current state. ‘The water!’ he remembered. He did not take or eat anything before his first battle. He only drank water. Javier’s water.  
“Javi? Impossible!” his eyes are restless with conflict and denial.  
“I don’t know what he did to make you this way. But I’m sure he meant to win..even if it means dealing with you first.” That sounded very negative brainwashing indeed. And Yuzuru’s getting convinced bit by bit.  
“Yuzuru? What’s wrong?” Nam came to check on him but all he listened to is Prince Machida’s words. Nam don’t understand Nippon anyway.  
“Your majesty,” Tatsuki still obviously respects him as the Crown Prince. “Nobody cares about you but US. You can’t trust anyone else other than Nippon. Not your shamans, or your so called brothers. We are the only ones you have. Please remember that.”  
  
They heard the crowd roar in celebration. He looked up from the floor and saw Javi smiling happily with Brian after a very powerful war dance. The two were so happy about the Spaniard grabbing the 3rd pedestal.If he (Yuzu) didn’t know any better, he would’ve believed that deceitful face.  
‘You set me up?’ looking at the smiling face that he used to watch in secret, the realization hit him painfully. A pain inside that quickly turned into hatred.  
  
Betrayed.  
  
He’d been betrayed by the person he trusts so much. All for a pedestal at the War of the worlds. His eyes are drooping heavier by the minute.  
‘No.’ his eyes caught a glimpse of the skates tucked under Nam’s armpit. He quickly snatched one of them, removed the blade sheath and used the sharp edge of the blade to slash his left leg.  
Nam’s jaws dropped. “Are you crazy?!” the little Canadian reacted.  
“What did you do?!” Prince Tatsuki was horrified to see blood come out of Hanyu's shallow wound.  
Yuzuru was grinding his teeth to endure too much pain. But it worked. His sleepiness was replaced by agony. “Machida Senshu,” he spoke in Nippon so Nam wouldn’t understand. “There’s a bottle of water back in my chamber. Please have it examined by your resident shaman. Whatever they put in it will not make me quit. I’m taking that pedestal back.” He swore firmly before trying so hard to stand. Then his name is called to center ice.

=========================================

The lights are blurry. The boards are dancing. Even his arms are going limp. He’s like a sailor lost at sea without direction. His only compass was the pain in his leg. Its the only thing that keeps him awake and going. He couldn’t feel his movements anymore. Thanks to his body that lands those spells and chants on its own. When he missed his second Quad spell, he got angry. Very angry that the moment the last note of his wardance dropped, he roared with all his might followed by the breakdown of his breath. The spectators thought it dramatic and part of his wardance. But that did not defend his spot in the pedestal. He only came in fourth and lost.  
Patrick and Javi’s plan worked.  
He cried so hard on Brian but they couldn’t ask him for the reason since he’s babbling in Nippon language. Why he wounded himself also remained a big mystery until the tribute to the spirits.

During the gala that followed, Yuzuru fell again on his triple spell. Javi reflexively skated to him but the Nippon prince whisked Fernandez’s arms away. Jason came and offered the same help.The boy gratefully took it.  
‘What the hell?’ Javi felt ridiculous. 'What’s going on?' His confusion was upgraded to overwhelm after the ceremony. He couldn’t get near Yuzuru. Nippon warriors took the boy with them and Brian could not do anything. Worse, when he came to the warriors’ chamber with Brian, Nam completely attacked him with little harmless fists.  
“How could you do that to Yuzuru?! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”  
“H-hey stop stop stooooopppp!” he yelled. “I don’t understand! Hurt Yuzu? I will never do that!”  
“Then why did you give him the water?!”  
“What’re we talking about here? Yuzuru or water?” he’s really really confused with the subject matter.  
“Both!” Nam is like a little tiger defending his wounded Mom. Brian picked up the little boy’s back sleeve and pulled him away from the stunned Spaniard.  
“Let’s sort this out one by one. Javi, is this your water?” the head shaman raised the half empty bottle.  
“Yes.” he simply answered not really understanding why Jeffrey hit his own forehead. “Can anybody tell me what’s going on?”  
“Yuzuru felt dizzy after drinking this. Nippon had the contents examined and they found it was mixed with sleeping powder. Yuzuru’s been skating half asleep." came David's explanation.  
“And he had to wound himself to stay awake you clueless worm!” Nam is still running wild. Surprisingly, Nguyen made more sense than the adults. “Now Yuzuru’s been taken away because Nippon believed you set him up!”  
“How could they think that?!” his violent reaction came immediately after he had the hang of the situation.  
“They heard you talking to Patrick!” Nam’s standing his accusation. And he’s the defendant.  
“Yes, but I wouldn’t betray him. Patrick must have put something in the water.”  
“But the water is yours.” Brian declared how serious this is. “You might not have agreed but you unconsciously became Patrick’s partner in crime. This time, the victim is your friend.”  
He crumpled his own hair. Then after a few useless seconds of having no idea what to do, he asked. “What will happen to Yuzuru now?”  
“He could file a complaint against you and Espanya, or stay quiet about it and just disappear.” Tracy answered.  
“You mean—he could leave cricket?” he had never felt more afraid than now. Not in his entire life.  
“Who knows? Anything is possible. Until then, don’t make another scene and confront Patrick.” David said.  
“Yes. We’ll have to find solid evidence first. This is a heavy violation of the Grand Prix law. If proven, Canada’s king could be disqualified from the winter wars with you. So forget about doing something foolish. I mean it.” Orser warned.  
After the incident, Cricket Cove waited with crossed fingers for any complaint from Nippon or news about its heir apparent Yuzuru Hanyu. But one moon (one month) passed and still nothing.

=========================================

Brian’s tears won’t stop falling while looking at the photo of three smiling boys. His thumb fondly brushed on the one in between. This small-eyed guy with black hair is his sweet but moody Asian son. He used to have a daughter with the same continental origin.But she too gave up on him.  
“You all right?”  
“I hope so.” He sniffed back his tears when Tracy entered his room. Yet, he knows he couldn’t really hide anything. Tracy has been his friend way too long that she could read him transparently.  
“I heard from David just now that Nippon issued a Temporary Restraining Order for Cricket Cove.”  
Brian bowed his head and stood. “They’re angry. They called me many names, said many things, the same old stuff.” He tried to shrug off the dismay.  
“But none came from Yuzuru,” Tracy concluded.  
“Which felt more torturous than being called a traitor.” The Canadian legend drank his own brewed wine. “It’s happening again, Tracy.” he sighed. “This feeling of wanting to explain yourself but you’re not given the chance to. Just like Yuna—“ That subject is obviously still painful for Brian because he cried. Tracy massaged his back gently. “Am I a bad shaman? Why do the people I love abandon me?”  
“Don’t say that.”Tracy came and sympathetically hugged him. “ Jeffry, David and me are still here.”  
“I don’t care about what people say. But Yuna and Yuzu- what do they think of me? “ he's close to sobbing.  
“People are like potions. They have to blend together to create magic. Kim Yuna chose to slip away from you. Yuzu might want to leave and you can’t stop him. But remember you still have two sons to look after. Nam and Javi does not show it but they love you like a father. Be strong for their sake. Okay?”  
“I know,” the old shaman sat down again, still lamenting. “But at times, I can’t help but feel like I’m being used. My warriors leave me once they get what they want.” Poor Brian really sounded helpless.  
That helplessness reached Javi. He had accidentally overheard the conversation between the shamans when he came too early for training. He then discovered how big the impact was Yuna’s leaving two years ago for Orser. How much more if Yuzuru disappears as well? Not only would Brian break but also…  
‘Me’ his depression drove him to do foolish things.  
Plan A: Call Yuzu via Ice tear  
No answer  
Plan B: Go to Nippon via horse express.  
“Are you crazy?! You’ll have yourself AND Brian arrested.” Nam is of course against the idea. He’s right. “I guess you’ll have to operate emergency Plan C then.” The little Canadian said.  
“What’s plan C anyway?” Fernandez wondered.  
“I’ll lend you Spicy.”  
“Who is spicy?!”

==========================================

“Go fly Spicy!” Nam tossed the hawk and up it flew to the direction of Nippon.  
“What if he gets lost?”Javier followed the bird in his view.  
“Not gonna happen. Spicy is the smartest and fastest messenger in the world.Your letter will get to the right person in time.” Nam proudly assured him.  
"I hope so," He nodded but somehow still felt worry.His message has to get to her, ASAP.  
  
Five days later, Spicy returned with a reply.  


> To the careless snowman who let my friend get hurt,  
>  Meet me in Taito village during the onset of the blue moon. Come early and come alone.  
>    
>  Hating you so much,  
>  Kanako Murakami
>
>> “Wow. That’s reassuring.” He gave up from all the hate he’s receiving lately.  
“But that’s good, right? At least she called you careless and not traitor which means, she believed you didn’t betray Yuzu. She’s going to help you.” Nam saw the bright side at least.

=========================================

And so, after 7 days of travel on horse and ship,he came to Taito as agreed. In a drinking tavern full of dancing people, he waited long before his date arrived.  
“Hola Javi (Hello Javi)! Sorry for being late. I was talking to him.” Kanako spoke Spanish and gestured to the tall man with her.  
“Who’s he?” he asked somewhat nervous.  
“Oh,him? His parents own this club. And oh..he’s a captain of the Imperial guards.” She added smiling.  
Reflex, Fernandez started for the door but the man has already seized him. That’s when he learned that there are at least 10 soldiers in disguise within the tavern.  
“Kanako! What’s this?” he yelled while the man held him down.  
Murakami smirk. “You can’t enter Nippon grounds, remember?”  
“How could you do this?! I trusted you!”  
“Now you know how Yuzuru feels.” the Princess said.Then she gave an order to her men. "Take him away."  
‘Oh crap. Prison again.’ He cursed while he was tied and brought to the Imperial palace. But the Emperor And Empress are away for the Team Wars. So the third highest authority will deal with him. He is none other than the Crown Prince.  
Practically dragged in a very large room, Javier was thrown at the foot of some godly dressed person. His eyes slowly panned upwards. The god that holds his fate right now is—  
“Yuzuru sama,” the guards briskly bowed to the young Prince. "Kono otoko wa sashitome meirei o shitagawanakattashi, watashitachi no ryodo ni hairimashita. (This man disobeyed the restraining order and entered our territory.  
"Watashi wa kare o handan shimasu. Nokoshimasu. (I will judge him. Leave.)" Yuzuru gave his orders to his soldiers.  
" Hai, denka!(Yes, your highness) "The soldiers quickly left and closed the door tight.  
Yuzuru's lifeless eyes looked down on him. For many seconds, silence ruled the room. He-a Spaniard is lying on the feet of Nippon’s most favored Prince.


	8. YUZURU'S SECRET AND JAVIER'S ICE LOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier might have won the Third Pedestal at 2013 War of the Worlds. He gave glory and blessing to his dear Espanya-but he wished he had known the price for that victory. Yuzuru lost a pedestal and went home to Nippon leaving Brian, Cricket Cove and Him- in heartaches. The painful irony is that..it was all because of a misunderstanding. Now, he felt the need to take responsibility and fix things with Yuzuru before the next war season begins. He cannot-no- WILL NOT fight without Yuzuru as his partner. He would kneel to ask for forgiveness if he had to..shoot arrows if needed and keep Yuzuru's greatest secret if that's what it takes to bring his sunshine back to cold Canada.
> 
> Despite the World's expectation on him as the DARK HORSE last War of the World 2012, young Yuzuru Hanyu lost to his aspiration-JAvier Fernandez de Espanya with his pitiful Long wardance. Shamed and hurt, he returned to Nippon and swore that the one who sabotaged his 'Notre Dame de Paris' will pay--dearly. And he's a generous boy..even when it comes to revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day! Here I am again to continue my story. As you know I've tried writing a REALLY long chapter to satisfy my impatience and it took me 3 hour to edit it. So now..I discovered I prefer short chapters which might drag the story to..I don't know maybe...15 chapters. Anyway..as this chapter starts Yuzu's Pre-Olympic season, I want to focus more on the two of them as their troubles and trials (including their feelings) increase as they fight the Winter Wars together. Hopefully, I will not get BORED and start sleeping where I type.
> 
> As usual, here are the REVISED TERMS. I added some mostly at the bottom for new terms.  
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma (illness) - here it is referred to simply as 'having HALF-A-HEART' which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Mwah!

His Highness the Crown Prince Yuzuru Hanyu had chosen to remain in Nippon while the Emperor, Empress and the other powerful warriors went to the Kingdom of China to fight for another Team War. Left alone in such a grand and beautiful royal castle, he did practically nothing ever since he got back from Ontario, Canada where he shamefully let his entire kingdom down. Everyday since then, he would look out of his chamber's window and the emotions he felt from that War comes flooding in again and again. Today, he remembered his Cricket Cove brothers, particularly Nam who created quite a scene in the Warriors' chambers once Nippon Warriors came to pick him up. It happened five moons (5 months) ago. And his adorable Canadian brother said something that made 40% of his sleepiness go away.  
_'You're wrong! Javi likes Yuzu more than cats! He will never hurt him!'_  
Javier likes him more than cats...and Javi REALLY likes cats.  
Now for some reason, that single line shocked and confused him from then on until now. His head tells him to be angry yet his heart is saying he shouldn't have been too drastic. Maybe Nam was just saying that to stop him from going home? Or--  
"Your highness, " Sota interrupted his self reflection and kissed the floor as a sign of utmost respect. "Javier Fernandez has entered Nippon grounds. The guards are on the way to bring him here."  
'Javi?' His slit eyes widened two times its regular size. 

A sinner at the foot of a saint.  
That’s their picture at that moment. Yuzuru stared down at Javier, trying hard to keep his expression as neutral as he can. He’s actually choosing between kicking him out or yelling at him but he doubts this idiot will understand the feeling he harbors inside since Worlds.  
“Yuzu,” that same warm Spanish accented call and the begging look were enough for him to begin to turn his face away. But the moment he did, he felt a tug in his arm until he’s forced to kneel on the floor—staring right into those deep brown eyes.  
“Yuzu, I don’t know if you understand me but I did NOT do it. I can never hurt you. Okay I admit I talked to Patrick but you and I are brothers. I will never betray you.” Javi babbled unstoppably to him.  
The problem is..he understands him perfectly. He might not speak English but he has grown accustomed to hearing it that he knows what they mean.His eyes are turning soft now, though he’s still out of words. This topic needs a lot of discussion. Javier still got his wrist when the Imperial Captain and some court ladies arrived. They were of course scandalized at what they saw that the Head soldier grabbed the Spaniard thinking he’s trying to hurt him, the Crown Prince. So they grabbed the Spaniard. Javier squirmed.  
He signalled his soldiers without any word.

Javier panicked when the soldiers started to drag him. Yet just a signal from the Prince, the man grabbing him quickly retreated.  
“I will leave him to you. ” that Nippon command were gently addressed to the female servants. The ladies respectfully guided him away so he got confused.  
“Yuzu—“ he turned back afraid he’ll be taken out without clarifying himself.  
“Follow them” When Yuzuru said that in hardly comprehensible English, he calmed down right there and then. It’s amazing how three words can assure him that he’s in good hands.  
The women brought him to a massive wardrobe and dressed him in weird Nippon clothing that he’s not used to. And then, the same girls led him out into the palace grounds. An archery range has been set up with at least ten targets at different paces, 4 flagmen, 6 Imperial guards and 15 court ladies in attention. He waited a couple of minutes before he heard a soft chime of a bell which he can’t help but acknowledge.That sound turned out to announce the arrival of a parade of people. Yuzuru led that group. For one moment he thought he saw a slow motion.  
His Nippon brother is dressed in the simplest manner of white Kimono and Hakama, which he knew as a sacred garment in this kingdom.His hair though short was tied in a neat ponytail which emphasized how small his boyish face actually is. He carries a bow. Javier watch him coming and he could picture out a perfect actor from a movie with beautiful ladies meekly following him. The guards stood in attention while everyone else bowed very low. It was then that the sense of all this came clear to Javi. That the clumsy looking boy he makes fun of at Cricket Cove is Nippon’s second God.  
  
Yuzuru did not look at him but went straight to the arrows section, loaded it, aimed and released. It went bull’s eye at ten paces.The applause were loud. He was however left marveling at that graceful stance of his brother in firing that arrow.  
‘Beautiful’ he thought. Just “Wow..” he shook his head.  
Yuzuru heard him  
“My first love is the bow and arrow,” the boy began speaking which sounded Spanish to his ears.He had taken the tongue twisters which means he is ready to talk. “Born with half a heart, my father named me Yuzuru Hanyu which symbolize 'a bowstring that was pulled so tight', in hope that I will be a good archer someday. Instead, I became a warrior.”  
To his surprise, Yuzuru asked him next.  
“What about you? Where did your name come from? What does it mean?”  
“I don’t know,” Javier laughed. “I guess I was born unplanned and my parents just gave me a random name for the sake of naming.” He joked.  
Yuzuru smiled a controlled smile, loaded another arrow, aimed and then paused. “Why did you come, Javi?”  
They’re finally in this subject huh?  
“To explain myself for Brian’s sake.”  
The arrow was released.  
Another bull’s eye at 20 paces. Yuzuru loaded two arrows this time while telling him, “ If you’re here just to waste your time and tell me that you did not do it and you wouldn’t dare hurt me as your friend, then I believe you.”  
Zoom! The two arrows shared the same red mark in the center at 30 paces this time.  
“Wait-what?” he frowned in confusion.  
“Looking back at worlds, that time you handed me that bottle of water, I looked into your eyes and I knew you didn’t do it.”  
“Thank goodness!” he breathed in relief. He had so many sleepless nights because of this misunderstanding. Not to mention Nam's constant guilt reminders.  
“That’s not an excuse of your clumsiness though.” Yuzuru added.  
“Right, sorry” he can only bow his head and admit.  
“I think I should even thank you. Because of what happened, I found out Nippon doesn’t entirely hate me. They protected me from the controversy and swore to kill you when they see you again.” Hanyu was calm when saying that. He's not joking!  
“H-how is that a good thing?!”  
“It’s a good thing because it means there’s still hope that I can be one of them again. And that makes me happy.” Finally, a genuine smile emerged from the Nippon Prince’s lips.A smile that Javier thought he will never see again. But—  
“Okay wait-" there’s still something he needs to clarify. “If you knew I didn’t do it, why did you leave so suddenly?”  
“That was me being selfish. I lost the pedestal in a pitiful manner and I had to go away for a while.”  
“A long while, you mean.” He corrected. “Bryan thought you’re quitting on him. He’s so depressed over Yuna and now he thought he lost you too.”  
“Sensei is like a father to me. I’ll never abandon him. Besides, I still have goals to reach…and a favor to return.”  
Javier was up close so he clearly saw Yuzuru’s eyes turn sharp. The kid swiftly drew an arrow and without even aiming, lets it go.  
Bull’s eye at 100 paces.  
‘Wha--?’ his jaws sagged in the middle of the applause. Even the court ladies were fangirling on the sides.  
Yuzuru’s eyes were full of grudge for somebody else. A tiger look that dissolved once the boy handed him the bow. “Your turn.”  
“No. I don’t know how.” He shook his head. Seriously, he’d never done this before.  
“This is 10 times easier than the Quad Salchow.”  
“Well you don’t shoot arrows with your feet” he argued.  
“Nonsense,” Hanyu forced him to take the bow, load an arrow and take a shooting stance.He even gave him basic lessons. “When you aim, straighten your body like this, your arm at level like this…” the little teacher took the same stance, unaware that his face is very near to his.  
“How can I aim properly when you’re this close to me?” his natural teasing attitude played. “Or-are you doing this on purpose, Prince Yuzuru?” he smiled sheepishly.  


The remark and the teasing voice made Yuzuru realize the awkward position he’s gotten himself into. The ladies' giggles proved it.

4 inches.. That’s how close their faces are. Embarrassed, he jumped away from the Spaniard and punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Just shoot,” he pretended nothing happened while secretly trying to put his heart rate back to normal. It seemed to palpitate just now. ‘What the heck was that?’ he asked himself. He watched Javi’s determination in trying to aim as well as his dramatic release of the arrow, which darted directly—out of the target.  
The people around them tried not to be rude by holding in their snickers. But his laugh was loud and teasing.  
“Any drunk can shoot better than that, Javi”  
“That’s because you’re distracting me.” His friend’s excuse made him laugh even more. “Just step away please, ”  
“Okay,” he was so amused when the next arrow struck near the holder’s feet. The poor man holder jumped, the girls yelped. He crossed his skinny arms, giggling without reserve at the comedy scene. “You almost nailed him.” That was sarcastic.  
“Not really helping,” Javier made a face at him which says he’s getting pissed off. But to Yuzu, that’s somehow like revenge. His big bro is acting childish for just an arrow. Even the foreigner’s next attempts were frustratingly ridiculous. Not a single one of those pointy things hit the target. It’s unfortunate but really cute to watch. Cute until the Spaniard cursed and threw the bow and walked away.  
‘Uh-oh,’ he thought still grinning. “Pack up everything here and go ahead. Sota, please bring me my horse” He commanded to his young steward.  
“It seems we have offended your friend, your highness. ” Sota spoke humbly.  
“No worries. He’s just throwing a tantrum. I know how to calm him down.” He smiled confidently.

He is Javier Fernandez de Espanya and he had never felt this embarrassed in his entire embarrassing life.  
  
Yuzu.  
Yuzu was laughing at him and his pathetic attempts! He felt like a male flamingo showing off to a female and then screwed up.  
‘Arrrggghh!! If only I could shoot arrows with my legs!’ he wanted to pull out all his hair.  
“Javi, wait!”  
Hearing Yuzuru’s voice made his mood worse. He knew he followed him to console him but—  
“Yuzu, not now okay?” he waved his hand when the Nippon caught up to him riding his horse Toeloop.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Nowhere.” He dropped. He heard Yuzu giggle again. He’s doing this on purpose!  
“Well I’m going somewhere. You wanna come?”  
“No thanks,” he murmured. “You wouldn’t want to bring along someone who can’t even fire a decent arrow.” He sounded really immature but that’s how he feels right now. He heard a snicker again.  
“So you’re really not coming?” that sounded very inviting-at the same time sweet.  
“No.”  
“Even if I was planning to introduce you to my master?”  
“I’ve already met Nanami.”  
“No, not her. Nanami merely polishes what I bring her. My master creates all my wardances and teaches me everything I know even until now.”  
Javier stopped completely. “What do you mean?” his curiousity got the best of him.

========================================

By night time of that same day, they reached the Master’s residence.  
“The Great Divide? Why are we here?” Javi felt confused. Aside from being a forbidden place, how can somebody live in this middle of nowhere?  
“I told you, I’m gonna show you my Master.” Yuzuru stopped the horse and jumped down first.  
“Nobody once mentioned that you have somebody else making your wardances for you.” the Spaniard recalled.  
“That’s because nobody knows. Not even Bryan Sensei.”  
“What?”  
“Aside from Nanami Sensei, you’re actually the second person I shared this secret with.”  
Aww…isn’t that touching?  
“So who is it?”  
To Fernandez's surprise, Romeo shook his head. “I don’t know.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“I’m serious. Remember I told you about getting lost in here when I was a child?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I met her that night—there.” Yuzuru pointed to the pedestal beside the frozen lake. “She showed me wonderful things and said she would guide me to greatness.”  
He must have looked disbelieving since Yuzu smiled and led him by the hand.“Come on,” . Once they were at the center of the lake, they stood face to face. Yuzuru looked up at the moon. “Every midnight before the war season starts, I come here. When the moon turns round, she appears.”  
He still looked skeptic.  
“Just close your eyes and listen.” Hanyu suggests.  
Javier did as he was told. At first there was nothing but empty silence. Suddenly, from somewhere, wind began to come out of the trees and envelopes the lake gently.  
“Do you hear it?” Yuzu asked still holding both his hands.  
“I hear nothing.” He denied. But what he first heard as a dinstinct noise slowly but gradually turns to music. Melody that echoed louder around them. He gasped. “I hear it!” he was surprised.  
Yuzuru smiled.  
He looked everywhere for any source of that music. There’s none. “Where does that come from?” he stared wide-eyed at yuzuru..amazed.  
“I don’t know. And I don’t ask. She gives the melody, I dance it. I trust her completely because she never fails me.”  
That statement sent shivers down Javier’s spine. Whoever this teacher is, he’s half sure she’s not human. Producing melody from the echoing canyons, rustling trees, whirling wind and falling snow can only be done by someone who controls winter. She is behind this kid’s greatness and power? He needs find out who she is.  
The melody they are hearing is somewhat familiar.  
“Isn’t that your Parisienne Walkways?” he turned to Yuzu.  
Hanyu nodded as if enlightened. “I see..I understand it now.”  
“What?”  
“She wants me to bring back my short war dance.”  
Javier was going to ask WHY but Yuzuru suddenly squeezed his hands so tight that they hurt.  
“Here she comes. Hide!”  
“Huh?”  
“She’s very shy. She only appears to me. Just watch and observe from over there” the Nippon Prince directed him behind that large tree on the forest side. Groaning, he followed that direction and waited in suspense.Not long after he has taken his position, a wind came blowing from far North. It gathered and swirled fast above that rock pedestal. When it touched down, the rock glowed blue. The frost took a female form and then changed again into a man and appeared as promised. Yuzuru showed the joy of a child seeing his mother. But Javier’s eyes are wide in surprise. Because the one standing above the pedestal to whom his friend bowed to is no other than…Yuzuru himself!  
  
‘What the hell?!’ is all Fernandez can say watching twin Yuzurus facing each other.The only difference is the aura.  
That newly arrived Yuzuru has this ethereal presence about him. A magnetic force and a commanding authority that cannot be ignored. The real Yuzuru looked exulted and the other smiled and slowly floated down from the pedestal. While he’s hovering lower, he changed into a battleskin filled with gems and diamonds glittering with all colors. Its fibers flowed across his chest and the gap that runs from his left shoulder down to his arms were nothing short of stunning.  
From Yuzuru’s look, it seems like he liked it very much too. In fact, when the grandly dressed twin offered his hand, the boy took it as if he’s hypnotized. The moment their flesh touched, a force of wind rippled from where they stood and the ice where it passed glittered with glass-like smoothness.  
‘Shoot! Yuzuru’s teacher is a spirit!’ Javi’s no genius but he could feel in his veins that this other Yuzu is the master of the Great Divide.He commands everything here.Just like the wind who listened to the click of his fingers and changed the playing melody into another tune. That must be the music of Yuzuru’s new Long wardance. It’s the opposite of the first one. This time, it’s suspenseful, romantic, painful, demanding and tragic.  
The spirit began to show his student the steps, spells and chants and Yuzuru followed him to the emotions of the dance. He imitated his teacher with the same speed and grace..excepts for the Quads. Yuzuru kept on falling on the Quad Salchow, hurting himself while his spirit model is out of anybody’s league. He floats like feather and spins like hurricane. However, while he’s a beautiful example for the human boy, he’s also very strict. He never allows Yuzu to rest a bit and makes him do the spells and chants until he could not stand anymore.  
“I’m sorry, my timing was off” Yuzuru said while breathing so hard. “--Hai sensei, I’ll remember that. I’m sorry I’m not focused enough.” Yuzuru kept on answering even though Javi did not see the spirit doppelganger part his lips. “My axis was wrong and my shoulders went back too early. Hai, I’m sorry. I’ll do my best. Please don’t be upset..I’ll make it perfect by Finlandia.” The poor Nippon apologized from where he is on the ground. The spirit Yuzuru merely stood there poker-faced and then dissolved into mist and slowly rose up to rejoin the wind going South.

When he was gone, Javi completely ran to Yuzuru’s side and helped him up. “Are you okay?”  
“Yah,” Yuzu told him but he could see the bruises on his friend’s arms and elbows. Not to mention the choking lack of air in the boy’s lungs.  
“What kind of teacher pushes her student this far?” he complained.  
“Sensei is just building me up. She said if I don’t make do with half a heart, I will never be more than I am right now.” He’s still defending his master.  
“Whatever. Come on,” he picked up Yuzu’s hip and started helping him up. “Can you stand?” his tone was full of care. But before they could start to stand, they both heard a screech of blades on the ice and this haunting chill behind Javi.  
  
_**‘I know you’re here…’**_ a voice echoed in Javier’s brain which caused his sudden turn. There, in front of them, he saw his own image. His eyes widened and he could not help but gasp. Five feet away, looking down on both of them, is another Javier Fernandez in a battle skin he had never seen before. And another music began to play.  
_**‘We meet again, Javier Fernandez de Espanya’** _ his doppelganger is speaking to him without uttering a single word!  
“Again?” he wondered.  
“Master, he’s a dear friend.” Yuzuru frantically explained.  
_**‘I know. The one distracting you from your training.’** _ the voice said.  
A bit surprising but Yuzuru was not able to react .He only blushed. The spirit Javi smirk. _**‘Don’t go back to Nippon. Your king has returned. He’s searching for both of you.’** _ came the warning.  
The two friends exchanged worried looks. “Where do we go, Master?” Yuzu dared to ask.  
_**‘Home’** _  
Javier saw a symbol glow from his twin’s forehead before the ice where him and Yuzu were staying on…collapsed. The water seeped into their skin and they sank into the bottom of the lake. 

========================================

  
At the same time in CANADA..Toronto Cricket Cove.  


Brian and David were walking by the newly frozen lake. The head shaman is still ranting about losing Yuzuru and the effect it will have once Javi and Nam learns about it.  
“Where’s that prodigal son of yours anyway?” David asked.  
“Practically missing. And Nam’s mouth is as sealed as a can of sardines.” Brian shrugged looking at the thin sheet of ice that covered the lake’s surface. Once it thickens just right, war will be starting again.  
“Do you think that little Nguyen knows something?” Wilson asked.  
“I don’t care. Wherever he is, Javier better be back soon, and with good reason. Or else I’ll--” the head shaman’s threat was cut short because they heard a banging sound from the bank of the lake.  
“Looked like a bear got trapped down there again. It always happens this time of year.” David was kind of used to these silly bear things. That’s why they decided to help the poor thing as usual. Brian tapped that part to dissolve the ice. Immediately, a man, not a bear who’s close to drowning emerged from the waters almost sending heart attacks to the two old men.  
“Holy shi---Javi?!” David and Brian could not believe who he saved.  
Javier was also shocked. “Brian!”  
“How did YOU get here?” David asked but Javier’s not listening. He’s busy looking around him.  
“Where is HE?”  
“He who?”  
Finally, the second bear—I mean person splashed out of the cold water as well. And he’s coughing so much.  
“Oh no,” Javi swam to help the other man to the bank.  
David’s eyes bulged with happiness while Brian was still in a state of ‘I don’t believe this’. So he called to make sure that this boy drenched in ice water is really--  
“Yuzu?”  
The smaller guy, though still gasping hard for air, looked up and gave him a sweet smile. “Hello, Sensei,”

Tracy brought sheep skin coats to warm the boys up. Nam gently wrapped the fur garments around Yuzu’s shoulders.  
“Thank you, Nam. ” the Nippon smiled sweetly to his youngest brother. The Canadian shyly bowed.  
Brian waited patiently in silence until the shivers ceased. Later on, he asked the boys sitting beside each other near the fireplace.  
“Are you both okay now?” he sounded so worried.  
“Hai,”  
“Yes.” The two almost chorused.  
“Good.” Orser then swiftly caught two ears on both his hands. “Then what were you doing in a lake after disappearing for so long and making us worried?!” he emphasized his mood with how hard he pulled two different ears at the same time.  
“Owowowowowowow!” Javier shouted.  
“Etaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Yuzu as well.  
Tracy smiled warmly. David and Jeffry watched with amusement while Brian exploded about his worry and the delay of their training and so on and so forth. The two scolded boys just lowered their heads until the shaman had enough. Javier tried to reason out but Brian yelled even more.  
“What if you get yourself killed in Nippon? You think that’s heroic?!”  
“Sorry sensei, it’s my fault” once Yuzu spoke, Brian lost that argument. He could not yell at that puppy dog eyes. Plus, he’s afraid he might lose this little moody boy again. All he can do is let out a resigned sigh.  
“Okay. Just—just tell me where you’ve been and how you got here.”  
The two exchanged glances. In the end, Javier had to lie that they fell on a river and found themselves in Cricket Cove lake and that they couldn’t really explain how they got there.  
It’s a strange phenomenon that Brian did not question at all. It must be the work of the spirits, considering how much he begged them to bring his boys back.

========================================

The news that Nippon’s Prince came back to Toronto spread like wildfire. In two days, messengers swarmed that humble training ground asking Hanyu questions. He was polite enough to answer them even about his loss during the last War of the Worlds.  
“People noticed you weren’t in top condition which may have caused your loss. Does it have anything to do with you leaving Cricket suddenly?” a messenger started.  
Brian, David, Jeffrey, Tracy, Javi and Nam had to stop their training to eavesdrop. That’s a sensitive question to ask. However Yuzu answers will affect the entire winter wars. Nippon’s heir apparent took long careful silence to reply.  
“My defeat at Worlds was due to my own inability and carelessness. And my return to Nippon was not sudden. I have informed Cricket guild beforehand that I will go home and be back before the next winter wars. So here I am now.”  
“So it’s not true that you were injured?”  
“Absolutely not. While it is true that I easily get tired after every competition, I am aware that it’s something I need to work on gradually. Being born with half a heart, I can’t do anything about it. But maybe I can push my limit and conquer myself in order to win. So please support me.” He bowed meekly.  
The messengers can’t help but smile with that adorable gesture. But Javi remembered how Yuzuru look back in Nippon when he said he had a favor to return. Was he talking about Patrick?  
“Last question Prince. We’ve heard you’re doing two recycled wardances, particularly your phenomenal Romeo and Juliet which gave you Bronze in 2012 World War. Why did you choose to continue that wardance and what makes it different from the first?” the messenger asked.  
Yuzuru smiled. “I guess Romeo and Juliet has not rest in peace yet. ” the messengers around him laughed lightly.  
That dorky joke culminated all the issues. But only Javier knows the exact reason. The student cannot defy his teacher. The face copying spirit and that strange mark on its forehead which Fernandez could have sworn he had seen before.  
To add to his messed up concentration, their battle skins arrived 3 weeks later. Johny excitedly showed them his work of fashion. Yuzuru jumped with joy seeing his two new battle skins while Javier was utterly speechless. They don’t decide their costumes. The designer does that depending on their wardance. And they definitely did not tell anybody what they want to wear. So how can these fabrics be exactly the same as the one the spirit wore in the Great Divide? Yuzuru’s delicate suit and his black checkered costume as Satan, all in perfect copy.  
“Do you like them?” Johny asked.  
“Hai!” yuzuru was expecting this so he’s not surprised anymore. But the Spaniard is still in disbelief.  
Just two weeks ago, Yuzuru came to Weir and hummed the song they heard in that Great Divide. The American ex warrior was so shocked then. “How did you know that tune? That’s a melody dedicated to Romeo and Juliet. I was ten the last time I heard that!”  
Yuzuru just smiled mysteriously.  
‘I don’t like this’ Fernandez thought to himself. This feeling of having something or someone controlling his fate is irritating. He is Javier Fernandez. No one can restrain him.

========================================

2013 FINLANDIA TROPHY…the first war of winter.  
  
Everybody knows who’s going to win. Patrick Chan, the king of Grand Prix. But this doesn’t mean he’s the favorite.  
Fans clamored for Yuzuru outside the arena. Inside, he’s everyone’s baby. He’s a sweet, dorky kid goofing around with everyone as long as they don’t bother him when he’s serious. That’s nice. But the eldest cricket brother missed those times when it’s just him and Yuzu warming up on the ice. He can’t even talk to him without distractions. The girls are fond of him. The men—don’t even get him started on the men. 60% of them treat Yuzuru like a lady. Especially that smoldering Sultan of Kazakstan named Denis Ten. Well sure, he understands Yuzu has a common bond with him of being Asian. But kissing Yuzu’s hand at first introduction? Really??? And do they have to talk like--all the time? Not to mention having fun while they’re at it?  
His bitterness for Denis led him to do a harmless crime. He hid Yuzu’s tongue twisters. So when the Nippon Prince could not find his beans, Javier shrugs. When Hanyu left, Nam then gave him THAT LOOK which made him defensive.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” The little Canadian shook his head but his guilt is almost certain from Nguyen's teasing smile.

“Wow…”  
  
Almost all the Princes gliding on the ice slowed down their blades when the crowd made that gasp. Patrick glides in, feeling like he’s the coolest guy in the world. Shame it’s not him they’re so spellbound on. It’s the svelte guy gliding after him. Slim figure, shiny hair, glittery battleskin and new blades. The undeniable presence that only rare warriors are gifted with.  
Now, Romeo has returned with Juliet.  
Some brows raised, some jaws dropped, some lips smiled, some eyes like Deniss’s looked on with desire and some like Javier Fernandez’s were simply proud. But sometimes, he could not resist putting an arm around that waist. Well okay, Yuzu doesn’t seem to mind as he’s always so innocent. Or not..  
Javier was always watching the boy frolic with the others. So he never missed one odd fact.  
**Yuzuru is evil.**  
He formulated that theory when the boy saw Patrick, skated swiftly to him and suddenly did a death drop in which his blades almost slashed Patrick’s ribs if the Canadian wasn’t quick to avoid. The crowd yelped. Patrick was shocked. Romeo’s eyes were sharp towards the King of Canada but then he swiftly flipped into his innocent smile which flagged his deliberate assault as ACCIDENT.  
‘He knows. He certainly knows’ Javier concluded. Didn’t Yuzu say he has a favor to return? But that’s not the end of it. Yuzu is a gracious boy even in revenge. He shamed Patrick by stealing the HIghest Pedestal. And as if seeing Canada’s king grinding his teeth in anger is not enough, Yuzu added fuel to the fire during the tribute to the spirits. Before his turn to offer his tribute, the new champion meekly came to Patrick and congratulated him-for sportsmanship’s sake. Then he said in his hard pronounced English,  
“Thank you for THAT water.”  
The look on Chan’s face was priceless! Javier who was listening cannot say anything..only switch his gaze to the clashing auras of the lion and the little mouse. Of course, nobody but the three of them knew what this talk is about.  
“And thank you for telling me how scared you are of me and my half heart.” Yuzuru's smile was sweet but his eyes were sharp as knives.  
“Don’t flatter yourself, kid. Who are you to scare me? I am Patrick Chan. It’ll take you a hundred years to be who I am.”  
“But I'm not you..thankfully." Yuzuru's mocking laugh was meant to throw Chan out of his game. And it's working so far. "If I was you- I wouldn't know how to face the shame of losing to someone I sabotaged at the last Worlds War."  
"You little nobody!" Patrick wanted to attack the boy but other warriors are around and Javier poses a threatening look at the Canadian.  
Yuzu's eyes disappeared with the fake smile for Chan. "Yes, I am a nobody. But I am someone who have skills. Skills I have acquired over a short amount of time. Skills enough to make me a nightmare for desperate warriors like you.”  
Patrick choked and became mute including Fernandez who was merely a witness of that very subtle confrontation.  
The Finlandia Champion was called. “Oh excuse me Patrick, I have a glory to claim.” The boy even left the Canadian a smirk before he skated center ice to bask in the adoration of both spirits and men.  
‘He’s such a little devil’ Javier thought with amusement. Patrick on the other hand looks like he wanted to eat Hanyu alive.Specially that after the Tribute to the spirits, Romeo skated alone around all the warriors and did a quad spell..then looked at Patrick as if saying, ‘CAN YOU DO THAT?’ Of course the second best cannot. The quad battle is something they often do in cricket that only him and Yuzu can do.  
“Show him Javi,” when the champion told him, he did so willingly. There, in front of Finlandia, they both exhibit what the lonely and garbage Cricket Cove could make Princes do. It can produce warriors who can cast the most difficult spells in history. For the sake of showing off to the girls, Javi did a Quad Sal-3sal combi. He was very happy for himself. But Yuzu landed a Quad Sal-Triple Axel-Triple Axel- Triple Axel combination. When his training mate ran to him with arms open, he just scoop him up in a tight embrace and swung him around as if showing him off while the crowd just exploded in victory. The more observant warriors on the other hand just can’t help but suspect.

========================================

“Yuzu had to go back to Nippon immediately.” The moment Brian announced that, Javier protectively wrapped his arms around the subject with a rebellious "What?!"  
“Why!?” Nam did the same. The confused Yuzuru just chuckled how his older and younger brother acts.  
“It’s for his birthday silly. He’s the Crown Prince. His kingdom wants him home when he turns 19.”  
“Aren’t we invited?” Javier questioned.  
“YOU, who has more than enough wrecking record in that kingdom? Not possible.” Jeffrey shook his head.  
“Stop overreacting for one minute.” David butt in. “The Grand Prix Final is in Fukuoka this year, remember? You’re all qualified so you’re still going together. “Oh, right” the Spaniard recalled.  
“So, let him go now.” Brian smiled because Javi is still holding Yuzu so close that the little Nippon’s head is literally glued to the Spaniard’s chest.But Hanyu is too polite to complain.  
“Geez Javi,” Nam started to joke. “If you don’t want to part, why don’t you just marry hi----ow!” Nam yelped because Javi secretly stepped on his foot so hard that his cry drowned the shamans’ laughters. Yuzuru has no single clue what they’re saying but he’s got this funny feeling that Javier is being teased because of him. And he just blushed .

=========================================

2013 Grand Prix Final… Kingdom of Nippon  
  
Fukuoka arena has long been waiting for the winter warriors. But it might not withstand the heat of the battles. Patrick buried Yuzuru at skate Canada and the new king of Finlandia is in for a payback from the Canadian king. His war record almost broke the power barrier the Grand Prix spirits set for any human.  
Chan’s legion bashed on him but his simple words were, “I won the short battle.That’s not a coincidence.Just watch me. I will win the next one too.” And he did as he promised. By a big margin similar to the distance of a light year, and even with a fall on one of his quad spells, Romeo trampled Patrick so deep and became the new darling of the Grand Prix spirits. Nippon went wild with joy. Nam hugged him tight.  
Javier watched with warmth as Yuzuru accepted Nam’s hug. He was about to join in when pests ruined the beautiful scene.  
“Yuzuruuuuuu!!!” Jason and the other men came running and knelt to Yuzu bowing to him with their arms flailing up and down. “Yuzuru, you are the bestest best in the entire universe!” the American shouted.  
“All hail!” Misha Ge, Jeremy and some men from the ice couples followed up with their cheer.  
Yuzuru laughed out loud.

Traditionally after every Grand Prix Final, a banquet is held. The venue was already very merry and noisy when Yuzuru got there. Hot ladies, handsome guys, loving ice couples mingling together to celebrate a successful war. Unlike before when he can just get away with it, his absence this time is strongly not allowed. He is the newly crowned king after all. But he never wanted events like these. He would rather go practice than talk to God knows who from God knows where.  
He spotted Nam somewhere in the dim banquet hall, talking to the junior warriors his age. And then there’s Javi, as usual surrounded by girls which the latter seem to enjoy.  
He sighed.  
That Spaniard Fernandez had always been like sunshine who makes everybody laugh and have fun. He on the other hand had always looked helpless specially when alone. He considers himself as a shadow who only exists in the light. In this dark celebration space, he is non-existent.  
From the viewing corner where he was standing, Denis noticed him and shouted loud. “Fellow Warriors! The king has come!”  
The room was filled with applause, cheers and even whistles. He flashed his rehearsed smile and bowed to them before Sota respectfully led him to the Nippon warriors’ circle. And they kept guard of him because...  
“Patrick Chan and Javier Fernandez are present” Daisuke Takahashi warned them.  
“Why Javi included?” he asked.  
“He’s dangerous for you—for an entirely different reason.” The Emperor’s closed remark made him wince. Yeah-he can’t counter that. 

Fernandez instantly forgot the girls he was flirting with when Yuzu’s arrival was acknowledged.  
‘Damn, I think he saw me ‘ he was just sure his brother caught his monkey business with the girls. His guilt gears began to turn. ‘Hey, I always flirt with girls. Why do I feel like I’m doing something wrong here?’ he asked himself.  
Anyway, he tried to go and greet Yuzuru to join him dorking around with Misha, Jason, Denis and the others. But for a strange reason, Hanyu is avoiding his eyes. So he diverted his attention to the party and conversed with the ladies and Ice couple present. The topic was about love and CHANGE where he’s a mere listener. Until Jeremy gave a harmless comment.  
“Well, you can tell that a change is good when it happens to Javier.”  
“M-me?” he was surprised to be the next subject.  
“Yeah. You’re hiding your girlfriend for a change. It tells how much you want to keep her to yourself.” Abbot’s teasing was supported by the others.  
“I have no girlfriend at the moment.” He heard the entire circle give a snicker. Is he really that bad a womanizer?  
“I’m serious,”  
“We know,” they say that but they don’t believe him.  
“The girls also know about your Ice Tear.” Meryl just opened up the topic and the people he’s with just jumped at him trying to see his necklace. The moment they found it,  
“So it’s true! Your single days are over!” they gasped while fussing over his tear-shaped pendant.  
Javier is very uncomfortable now. He needs to make them stop. “I told you this was only given to me by a friend.”  
“This kind of thing is not ONLY given Fernandez. You can’t even buy it with your life.” Scott chuckled showing that he’s unconvinced.  
“So who is she?”Tessa asked excitedly  
That’s not an easy question to answer.  
“Is she here now?” Kaitlyn Weaver added another puzzle.  
That’s even harder!  
The prince of Espanya was still out of words when Gracie Gold rolled her eyes in impatience.  
“When there’s a will, there’s a way.” Then the American Princess grabbed the Spaniard and kissed him on the spot. 

===================================================

Yuzuru was as usual talking nonstop with Princess Akiko when a disturbance stole the attention of everyone.  
“Wooooooo!”  
It looked fun but the young Crown Prince never thought that the attraction that turned his head would be a beautiful golden haired Princess making out with a lucky curly haired Prince.  
“How vulgar,” the Emperor comment.  
“Is that Javier Fernandez?” Nobunari asked in disbelief.  
“Yes,” Hanyu was able to compose himself and calmly confirm. But the other Nippon warriors are already exchanging disapproving glances against that foreigner.Their young Prince is clapping and cheering with the others but in his eyes, there is a glint of hurt. Unknowingly, his Ice Tear glowed blue. 

Javier was too shocked to react at first but he finally moved himself away from the American princess. “W-What was that?!” he expressed his irritation with the invasion of his privacy.  
“Ah! She’s here, and she’s jealous!” Gracie laughed excitedly. The people teased him even more.  
“What?” he looked down and true enough, his Ice Tear is glowing a pale blue color.  
“Told you,” Charlie smirks proudly to the ice lovers.  
“This is unfair, Javi!” the other girls began to stamp their feet like children and confront him. “So this is why you never dated us these past two seasons. She’s practically keeping her eyes on you!”  
“Is that what it means?” he innocently asked. But the girls act too possessive over him.  
“Tell us about her!” Tessa excitedly started.  
“Is she Asian?”  
“European?”  
They rain questions on him while he shook his head in denial and confusion.  
“People, people!” Tatiana gestured them to stop. “Why bother ask him when we can ask HER ourselves?”  
Then to his horror, the Russian Ice lover took off the diamond choker she was wearing and waved it for all to see. “This is worth half a year of blessings. I will give it to anyone who could bring me the Princess who wears the same Ice Tear as Prince Javier.”  
“Hey!” his violent reaction was too late. Almost everyone in that room started going crazy, grabbing female warriors and looking at their necklaces. They’re having so much fun in this game while he, the victim wants to stop them.  
  
This is disaster!  
His wandering eyes caught Yuzuru being pulled towards him by Sergei Voronov.  
Not Yuzu who actually always has the pair of his pendant...‘Noooo!!’ his inner voice is freaking out already.  
“Hey, let’s ask this guy.” In less than two minutes, he found overwhelmed Yuzu in front of him, held by the others for interrogation.  
“Yes, Yuzu is the one closest to Javi.” The princesses agreed.  
Javi’s eyes shifted to the Nippon’s neck. Yuzuru’s pendant is tucked under his suit but the necklace itself is showing. His nervousness increased. ‘Please, please please please.. Don’t let them notice that the two Ice Tears are actually together right now!’ he prayed in his head.  
“So Yuzu tell us, who is Javier’s Ice girlfriend?” everyone in that room stopped to listen to Yuzuru for one single name.  
"G-girlfriend?" Hanyu clarified with wrinkled forehead. "Yah! The one wearing Javier's Ice Tear. She's his Ice Lover who he likes more than us. " Ashley pouted with grudge.  
"I-I didn't know that." The new king of Grand Prix turned pale discovering the possible meaning behind matching ice tears.  
"So who is it, Yuzu?" Megan Duhammel sounded more demanding.  
Javier held his breath. Yuzu is too honest for his own good! The chances that he'll tell -is absolutely 101%! 


	9. "...IF ONLY YOU DON'T EXIST"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YUZU-JAVIER. Their names are almost synonymous to each other. Like fuel to fire, they are strong when combined. Always fighting side by side,through loss and victories..they are inseparable.  
> But what happens when the WINTER OLYMPICS come and only one of them could win? Will they still be partners--or enemies?  
> Will Javi lose again?  
> Will Yuzuru hold on against the immense pressure of his Kingdom including his best friend's emotional storms?
> 
> "I will win..if only you don't exist." who said this painful line? And what was he thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I came to the OLYMPICS chapter at last! Such memorable event since this is when I discovered Yuzuru in his magical PW short program. But as much as I want to highlight his brilliance at his 101.45, I also want to revolve my story around his troubles before and after his victory. Of course I want Javi to have something to do with why Yuzu's Long program was described by commentators as 'DISASTROUS'. Honestly I saw his Romeo and Juliet 2 at Sochi and I made myself a question like, "Why is he skating like that? It's like something happened and is troubling him. And because I don't really know the REAL reason, I constructed this chapter with the emphasis on the answer to my curiousity. Selfish?-yeah...I know. XD!
> 
> Again, for the REVISED TERMS. I added some mostly at the bottom.  
>   
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma (illness) - here it is referred to simply as 'having HALF-A-HEART' which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.

Out of all the expecting smiles of the warriors for Yuzu, Javier was aware he's the only one who kept shaking his head like he's about to die.  
“I dunno..” the GPF king shrugged and Fernandez almost died out of relief. Yuzuru has just saved both their lives.  
“Aww..you’re no fun. Come on tell us!” they’re forcing him. The young Prince felt intimidated. Good thing Daisuke came to the rescue.  
“I’m sorry but Prince Hanyu has to skip the fun for now. Our carriage is waiting outside and we have to go.”  
That was the first time Javier felt so thankful to the emperor who nearly had him hanged in the past.  
“I’m so sorry. Excuse us” Yuzuru bowed politely before leaving away. The frenzy of the search continued but the Spaniard is at ease now. His training partner has just left with the entire Nippon army bringing the safety of their secret with him.

==============================

“Javi?” Nam called while they are in their room. “Javi, are you asleep?”  
“I would’ve been if you aren’t so loud.” He complained while his face is on the pillow. But the truth is, he can’t sleep too.  
“Yuzu’s 19th birthday is tomorrow, right?”  
“And?”  
“Don’t you wanna go?”  
He chuckled. “You make it sound like it’s MY choice.” He dropped. “That’s an imperial ceremony. You need to have slit eyes to get invited. As far as I’ve checked, I don’t have a chance. And you, your color disqualify you right away.”  
“Awww..” the little Canadian groaned. “I so want to attend.”  
He sighed. “Me too.” He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. “I wanna see how he celebrates his birthday every year, what he wears, how he acts as Crown Prince, who he talks to and how he would shine tomorrow when he comes of age.” His daydreaming made Nam’s brows meet.  
“Well I just want to eat, but that’s a good plan.” Nguyen shook his head and laughed.  
“What?” he wondered with the meaningful reaction of his youngest Cricket Cove brother.  
“Nothing. I just wish you wouldn’t be so obvious at times.” The Canadian kid replied.  
“Obvious? About what?”  
“About how much you like Yuzu.”  
“Of course I like him. Don’t you?” he returned the question naturally.  
“I do. But yours is different.”  
“How?”  
“For example, I don’t monopolize his attention like you do, I don’t forget everything when he’s around me, I don’t act protective with him, I don’t make it my habit to hold him close, I don’t look at him the way you do and most of all, I don’t want to employ myself as his personal clown just to see him smile.”  
His sleepiness went out of the window. His jaws dropped. “Are you saying---I do that?”  
“Uhuh,”  
“That’s not true.” He defended. “Yuzuru and I go way back and we’ve been though stuff together. I’m just fond of him...that’s all”  
“Hey-I’m fond of him too! But I will never think of stealing his tongue twisters just because I’m jealous of Denis Ten.” Nam talked about his crime at this year’s Finlandia Trophy.  
“You think I’m jealous of Denis.” he clarified.  
“I KNOW you’re jealous.”  
“You’re just imagining.”  
“NO. I’m watching,” Nam argued. “And when I start paying attention, you know it’s THAT obvious already. So try to keep it down a bit”  
“I swear I’m not like that.” How can he clear up this misunderstanding?  
“I’m not judging you Javi." Nam clarified. “And I can’t blame you either. Who wouldn’t like Yuzu? He’s powerful, kind, supportive, respectful, hardworking, helpful, cute, funny, and he’s got nice figure—“  
“Nam!!” Javier violently sat up, sending that ‘are you out of your mind?’ kind of stare to the Canadian.  
“But it’s true!” Nguyen insisted. “Yuzu’s got nicer build than the Princesses. Plus he’s tall and thin, has porcelain skin, long neck, angelic face, ebony colored hair, chiseled jaws, button nose, slit eyes, perfect lips—“  
“Okay, we’ve talked about him enough,” the Spaniard raised his hand in surrender and then dove back into his pillow.  
“Don’t you wanna hear the rest? I got more..” the semi singing tone of Nam made Javier laugh.  
“Rest in peace, kid.” he pretended to ignore the thought. ‘Damn Nam!’ Fernandez cursed in silence. ‘Why would you so loudly enumerate everything about Yuzu that I’ve been trying so hard to ignore? Now they’re replaying on my head!’ he felt his face grow hot. It’s a good thing that the lamp is off.  
Silence…  
“And he’s got really soft hands, doesn’t he?” Nam’s addition shattered the quiet again. Javier laughed instead of getting angry.  
“Sleep, Nam” his lips stretched in a smile. ‘Yuzu’s got soft hands? Of course he does.’ He remembered those few times he had the rare honor of holding them. Before he completely fell asleep, he uttered in his mind the words ‘Happy 19th birthday Yuzuru’.

==============================

The next day, he had to leave Nippon for his own war in Europa’s continent. But due to his lack of concentration and practice, he lost both NHK and Rostelecom pedestals. At European wars, he had to defend his name as King of Europa. But his first battle failed him again. It’s only before his second wardance that big news came in.  
“It’s happening around the world!” Misha’s shaman came to his student, almost out of breath.  
“What is?” Ge asked.  
He was with the men so the rest get to share the latest events in the winter world.  
“This,” the shaman compassed his hands to the mirror of the Prince’s chambers. The mirror immediately showed them events happening almost at the same time. Multiple onsets of men engulfed in rings of light. “Olympia has begun choosing her suitors for the coming Olympic winter wars.”  
“And about time, “ Jason nodded.  
  
Olympia rules all the entities of winter. There are the Grand Prix spirits, and then the winter muses Europa, America, Africa, Oceania and Asia. They are all under the rule of the Winter Goddess Olympia. Many would kill for a chance to win her. But through the years of waiting, she only calls 30 warriors per discipline to fight for her hand. And after all the struggles she put them through, in the end she breaks all the hearts. She only loves one.  
Her chosen, the champion becomes her Olympus. He will be her lover and she fulfills her promise to him. Immortal glory, endless blessing, untold powers. Everything would be his. It seems that the time has come again for another Prince to stand beside her in Mount Olympus. These 25 men they’re watching will fight for that place. Among them, a boy has earned the right to try.  
“He’s one to watch out for.” Misha’s shaman pointed to that Asian Prince. “ He didn’t turn 19 until days ago but his invitation for the Olympics isn’t such a surprise for the world. That’s how good he is.” Even a shaman has realized the scale of power Romeo could have.And by the silence of the other warriors, they agree.  
“And then there’s Patrick.” Maxim added.  
“Patrick doesn’t scare me as much as this kid does.” Jason reasoned. “And I’m sure Javier would agree with me. Chan is powerful and he reigns many years of winter so we are aware of what he can and cannot do. But this kid broke war records and defeated Patrick while he was nowhere near his prime. And the scariest thing about him is..we have not seen his limit yet.” The addition made them all think for a good two minutes.  
Jaiver watched the mirror where he could see Yuzu’s victorious smile while he bathed in a blue ring that looped around him.  
‘Wait Yuzuru. I will go to Sochi with you.’ He swore on his Spanish name, he will win Europa’s gold.  
He was inspired to do his best so he conquered. So during his gala, when his own Olympic summon came, he pumped his fist.  
‘Yes!’

==============================

His victory and his spot to re-court Olympia exploded in his kingdom Espanya when he got home. But his queen sister went just a little too far with his victory/birthday party.  
“Sis, I know you’re proud of me but I don’t think inviting all my rivals in the coming Olympic wars is because of your sisterly love.” He complained while they march through the applauding guests.  
“It’s called battle strategy, brother. Now you will be able to study your enemies up close.” Laura smiled at him.  
“Uhuh.. What about the ladies, not to mention my ex girlfriends?” he questioned with complaints.  
“Whose fault is it that three-fourths of these girls hate you?” she snapped at him. “Besides, it’s not them I wanna meet.” Laura gave him a playful smile before they ascend to the Queen’s throne and face the crowd.Javier had no chance to ask what she means.  
  
While the queen gave a welcome speech, Javier kept on craning his neck to look for a certain someone he just couldn’t see.  
‘Maybe he couldn’t come?’ he worried a little.  
Much later, gifts were presented one by one and the royal butler was assigned to accept them for him. There were so many that he felt really sleepy.  
“Gift from Nippon presented by the royal crown prince Yuzuru Hanyu.”  
Okay…that’s more effective than an alarm clock in the case of waking him up. He’s suddenly so awake. He found himself accepting the gift personally from his training brother.  
“Where were you? I was looking everywhere!” he whispered to Yuzu.  
“No, you weren’t. You were sleeping”. They shared a brief giggle in front of hundreds of foreign guests.  
“Happy birthday Javi,” Yuzuru’s smile flashed like sunshine in Espanya’s cold evening ball.  
"Arigatou" Javier went back to his place beside his sister’s throne while grinning from ear to ear. Later on, the celebration turned merry. He’s the center of the attention so it’s quite hard to move around and enjoy. But Yuzuru is like a free spirit. He watches him being shy in a corner one minute and then being talkative with Denis the next. Once he saw the kid boasting on the ladies and then next time he looked, he is all humble and bows.One second he caught Hanyu looking so bored and then he’s all smiles suddenly when people passed by.  
‘Amazing’ Javier alter ego spoke inside him. ‘How can the complexity of two personalities fit in that tiny body?’ He could never know.Yet he doesn’t tire watching the little prince whenever he finds the time.  
“The legend is true. She is beautiful.” Laura came beside him and gestured at Empress Mao who is just three steps away from the babbling Yuzuru.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah-yes she is.” He was forced to nod.  
“She looks kind too.”  
“Of course,” he agreed but they’re both looking at different directions. Laura is looking at the Nippon Empress, he on the Crown Prince. “I heard she’s powerful too.”  
“True.”  
“And famous?”  
“Very,”  
“Do you get along well?”  
“Absolutely,” he was smiling while his eyes are glued on Yuzu dorking around again.  
“All right, there’s no time to waste.” The queen began to head to Mao Asada’s direction.  
“Wait-where are you going, sister?”  
“To her, of course.” Laura shrugs. “It would be a waste if some other kingdom proposes to her before Espanya.”  
The Spanish prince felt his jaws lock. Did he hear that right just now? “Pro—pose?” he was hoping he heard that wrong.  
“Yes. I’m going to propose to her for you,”  
“No!” his voice must have been too loud to turn a few heads. He smiled to make them unsuspecting. But his words though softer are full of emphasis. “Please don’t,” he held his sister’s shoulders..his face getting pale.  
“What’s the matter? You said you two are getting along well.”  
“Yes, but—“  
“And she’s the reason why you frequent Nippon.”  
“Ahm..that—“  
“You also said she’s beautiful, kind and powerful.”  
“I know I did, but—“  
“She’s the legendary beauty that you always tell me, right?”  
“Well—“  
“Then she’s the perfect display you were looking for.” The queen took another few steps.  
He hindered her way. “Sister, please don’t do this now.”  
“When will I do it? When you’re 30?” the queen is scary adamant. “I gave you the time you asked, Javier. Two seasons to be exact. Does it take that long to propose to a girl? Espanya is asking for a queen!”  
“I can handle this,” he promised.  
“No. I will. I’m going to ask for her hand in marriage tonight. And there’s nothing you can say to stop me.” The queen shook off his hands and headed straight for the target.  
“It’s not her!” to his own horror, his tongue slipped. Everyone turned including the Nippon Empress and Yuzu. But they don’t understand Spanish so he didn’t worry. What worried him is Laura’s look.

==============================

“Explain’” that was a command.  
They are in the queen’s private chamber and he felt himself sweat excessively.  
“It’s hard to explain, sister.” He stuttered.  
“What’s hard to explain? That the legendary beauty of Nippon did not interest you and that you fell for somebody else?”  
‘She nailed it!’ His eyes widened in disbelief. “H-how did you--?” Before he could even recover from the shock, Laura made a guess which happens to be spot on.  
“It’s HIM, isn’t it? You’re in love with the Yuzuru Hanyu they all talk about.”  
Those words might be the cue his knees were waiting for because they just gave in. He sat dismayed in the queen’s seat and tried to recover from all the sudden words rushing on him. What came as a shock to Javier was that his older sister said those words calmly.  
“How could you know..?”  
The queen smiled mischievously. “You mean you never noticed how many times you mispronounced HER as HIM?”  
“…?”  
“Oh, of course you wouldn’t. You’re always talking endlessly and excitedly about this special person you always visit in that small Sendai village. Sometimes, you’re too devastated, too heartbroken or too jealous to have a clue at what your mouth is spitting.”  
“…!”  
“Oh for goodness’ sake, Javi! I’m your sister! I practically raised you so I know. You like that boy, period.”  
“I-I don’t. Yuzu..Yuzuru is just special.” he's starting to blush, he knows.  
“Exactly. So special that you would do things you never did before you met. One, choose to die with him when you were imprisoned in Nippon. Two,you teleported there after his hometown was destroyed by the earthquake. Three, you nearly broke down when he refused to go with you to Canada. Four, nearly died in excitement when he changed his mind. Five, nearly went crazy accepting his gift and six, nearly ripped your mouth smiling wherever you see him. I can go on and on about this if you still need more proof.”  
Actually no. The queen has got everything right so far and he’s scared to know the rest. All he did was sigh because he has just been found guilty.  
Laura rolled her eyes because he's actingchildish again. “Look Javi,” she came to him and held his hand. “I won’t judge you. I’m your sister after all. Even if I’m not, I still don’t have the right to intervene with your feelings. “  
He somehow felt relieved hearing that from his beloved sister. God knows how much head aches he caused her in his life and yet, she’s always so understanding.  
“Honestly I feel depressed that you haven’t told me about him right away. Am I really that hard to trust?” she pouted.  
He lowered his head. “I—I didn’t realize it myself.”  
“What didn’t you realize?”  
“That I like Yuzu. I’ve always been fond of him and treated him like a brother so however I act toward him is natural for me. But after Nam said it..and then you—I think I understand now. What he really means to me.”  
The woman blinked many times while listening to him. “Wow, you were always so fast with girls. Who would expect you’re this slow with boys?” she grimaced.  
And then the Queen's adviser Luis respectfully knocked. “Your highnesses, Baron Armando wants to send his greetings.”  
“Be right there.” The queen said and the steward left.  
“Come on, let’s not ruin your birthday ball.” She pulled him out back to the celebration hall.  
  
After the queen conversed with Espanya’s officials, she called him back. “Let’s go.”  
“Where are we going now?” he began to question when he estimated that their route is going to the Nippon circle of warriors.  
“Where else? Aren’t you going to introduce him to me? I want to meet this young man you’ve chosen.”  
“Not now.” he found that idea very ridiculous and bad timing. Yuzuru’s currently within a fun circle of warriors. “See? He’s busy. Let’s go back some other time.” He hates to play villain but he thinks it’s too soon to do this introduction thing. And so awkward!  
“Never mind, “ Laura did not insist but neither did she give up. “I have my own way of knowing him.” The queen saw one of the man-servants who serves the wine. When he passed by them, Laura tripped his foot on purpose so he stumbled and fell…bathing in the liquid he carried a while ago. There was a loud crashing sound and gasps from the guests. But none was able to move for seconds. Even Javier looked at his sister like she’s the cruelest person in the world.  
“Why would you do that?!” he was about to go into an outburst when somebody rushed through the stoned crowd and helped the man to stand.  
“Are you hurt?” the gentle Spanish tone was the only other sound in that stunned silence. The disbelieving people all stared at the boy who stepped over broken glass pieces just to show his concern for a servant. He even used his own sleeves to wipe the spilled liquid off of the frantic man’s face. The servant apologized many times in Spanish.  
“Gracias Prinsipe,” hearing that, Yuzuru just smiled warmly and did not hesitate to help the servant pick up the broken pieces on the floor.  
Laura nodded with approval and turned to go back to her throne.  
“I thought you want to be introduced.” Javier seemingly angry reminded.  
“No need,” she smiled. “I know him now.” She gave him a wink.  
Javier was then obliged to help too. And when the servant was off, someone started the applause. An applause for the kindness of Prince Hanyu that rippled through the entire space. 

================================

There were lots of dancing, drinking and talking and other stuff that no guest was ever so bored. Yet, as great the night as this, it has to come to its end. But the queen will not let it culminate without her birthday present for her brother.  
“Everyone, please follow me.” Laura led them all to her surprise. An ice space prepared for her guests, and a heart attack for her only brother.

Javier had sensed something fishy when Nam took the ice and began dancing his tribute dance. He’s so cute and adorable that the young junior princesses are having a crush on him.  
He laughed. But his laugh disappeared when that Nippon Romeo glided to the center of the ice next. He thought of the possibility of Yuzu dancing his tribute dance as well but the sight of him in black leather pants, black sleeveless and white gloves is something he did NOT expect.  
He heard whispers of intrigue about Yuzu as he took his dancing position. Some murmured about him stealing Patrick’s crown and some about how good he is.  
“Shut up and just watch him.” He said to them and they quiet down.  
The first beat dropped and the spectators went “oooohh..”  
As usual, Yuzuru’s aura completely changed the moment he entered into the rhythm of 'Vertigo'. His personality shifted from the shy cutie to the hot rock star.  
“Whoa—“ Denis laughed in disbelief and amazement at every spell and chant they see. But the birthday boy beside him can’t handle what he’s seeing.  
‘He’s breath taking,’ Javi just stared. The battleskin, the daring moves, the body expression all made Javier feel like he’d been running nonstop for an hour. Just when he thought he could get himself together and breathe, his cricket brother did this hip twirl that sent some decent girls collapsing. He on the other hand grabbed some lady’s _abaniko_ and rapidly fanned himself with it. It's so hot for some reason!  
Laura chuckled looking at him, while those more observant rivals did not miss his restless reaction to a harmless wardance. Yes, I’m talking about Patrick Chan who looked like he’s discovered something extremely useful against Javi.

===============================

“Wait!”  
Yuzuru looked back and saw his training partner running after him outside the palace. His carriage waits to bring them home. What could it be?  
“You forgot something,” his friend handed him a long rectangular wooden case.  
“I don’t think that’s mine, Javi” he shook his head  
“Really? Well I assumed, since it’s got your name on it. Look!”  
In doubt, he slowly opened the lid himself and found a beautiful bow made of Autralian Buloke, the hardest wood in the world. It's coupled with gold string of the strongest kind. “Wow…” his hands caressed the finely crafted handle before he paused. There’s his name in Kanji hidden among the artistic curls of intricate design.  
“See? I told you it’s yours.” Javier’s way of saying that made him gasp and look at the Spaniard who gave him a smile and a nod. “Belated happy birthday, Yuzu.”  
The shriek of happiness he let out was so loud and uncharacteristic but he can’t help it. He had always wanted something like this. An arrow in which he was named after by his parents. Something golden which only he can hold. And Javi just gave it to him. He deserved a big hug!  
“Arigatou! I’m so happy!”  
“Glad you liked it.”  
The moment Javi’s arms are around him, he felt that awkward feeling which made him let go. But he didn’t erase his smile. Javier touched his cheek gently and he remembered that embarrassing show he put just a while ago. If the queen had not requested that FOR Javi, he would never use that dance again.  
“I-I have to go.” He began. “Nippon’s still on the other side of the world.” He joked while Javier laughed and nodded.  
“You take care”  
“Yah. See you in Sochi.” He waved while getting in the carriage.  
“See you there.” His Spanish brother waved back.

Yuzuru waved at him until that golden carriage disappeared in his view.He went back inside still wearing that wide smile.  
“Are you happy about my gift?” he suddenly heard his sister’s teasing voice. She’s supervising the remaining clean up in the ball room.  
“Sure” he knows exactly what gift they are talking about. “I would’ve been happier if you made him take off something.” He wanted to fight her with sarcasm but somehow, Laura always wins.  
“But can you handle it?” she grinned.  
He frowned.  
“Why don’t you try telling him? I think he likes you.”  
“Hahaha.Very funny”  
“No, I’m serious.” The queen came to him, arms crossed. “Most likely, after the winter Olympics, things between you will change for the better or for the worse. You will have to win Olympia’s favor for our kingdom and I doubt he will let you do that so easily.”  
Those words hit him that moment. The pressure not to lose again weighed heavier than before. And Yuzu.. he’s a rival for the Goddess’s hand. On the day of the Olympics, he will have to fight his brother for the thing he wants the most.  
THAT day came without delay.

================================

2014 WINTER OLYMPIC WARS...SOCHI PROVINCE, KINGDOM OF RUSSIA  
  
The kings and queens of the world gathered for the leap year of their life. To them, it is now or not at all.  
The opening ceremony boasts about Russia's power and dominance. Hundreds of thousands of fierce warriors parade in front of hundreds of winter spirits.  
“Are you okay, Yuzuru sama?” when Kasai asked him worriedly, he knew he might be shaking again. “No,” he said. Every Nippon warrior turned to him in worry. “Just kidding,” he smiled and saw them sigh in deep relief. “But this flag is too heavy for me to carry. Would you please lead our way, Kasai?” he handed the flag of the red sun to the veteran warrior who had been defending Nippon for many years now.  
“The honor is mine, your highness” Kasai bowed to him. Although he refused to be emperor for the second time, he could still feel their respect to him.This is the Olympic Games. He will not let fear take over today.  
“Everyone,” Emperor Daisuke announced. “Let us go out there and show them Nippon’s force!” “Hai!” he chorused with the rest as the door opened for their entrance. He could hear the shouts of million viewers. Later on, he will make a proper introduction to them as Yuzuru Hanyu. 

The time to summon the Olympic spirits came. Russia’s greatest shamans formed a circle around a giant empty torch summoning the winter Goddess to come and launch the war. Everyone fell into complete silence when hails fell on them even though there is a ceiling above their heads. Yuzuru caught one in amazement. Then a sole voice echoed in the entire arena.  
_**‘I am the dreadful menace, the one whose will is done…’** _ the deep and cold words raised Hanyu's head sharply.  
“Sensei?” he cannot be mistaken.He had heard these words before.He could even recite the next lines!  
_**‘The haunting chill upon your neck, I am the canandrum. I will summon armies of wind and rain and snow. I made the black cloud overhead, the ice like glass below. Not you or any other could fathom what is neigh. I-'**_  
“-will tell you when to jump. And I’ll dictate how high.” His exact recitation garnered a few heads to him--their faces wondering how he could know Olympia's message. Yet he himself would not believe it.  
_**‘The ones that came before you, stood strong and tall and brave. But I stole their dreams away. Those dreams could not be saved. But now, you stand before me..the void of all dismay. Could it be, just maybe? I’ll let you have your day…’**_  
The torch burst giant blue flames and the arena exploded with celebration. Olympia has approved.  
THE WAR IS ON

================================

He ran towards the warriors’ chamber in search of his Cricket Guild.  
“Hey, Yuzu!” his friends Denis, Jeremy, Misha and Michael waved excitedly at him.  
“Have you seen Javi?” he asked. “He carried his kingdom’s flag during the opening so I was not able to greet him and Brian sensei.”  
“No Javi so far,” only Misha answered him because the men are busy giggling about something.  
“What is that?” curious, he came to watch them.  
“Oh we’re just playing a game.”  
“That looks fun. Can I try?”  
The boys laughed. “Are you sure?”  
“Yah,” he nodded decisively. 

30 minutes later…  
  
“Hey, have you guys seen Yuzu? I didn’t see him during the parade” Javier looked left and right around the warriors’ chamber.  
“It’s not your fault. Your brother is just too tiny.” Denis’s comment was followed by chuckling from the others with him.  
“Stop it you guys,” at least Michael had the nerve to take him seriously. “Yuzu was here but he left just minutes ago.”  
“Right” he planned to go and search somewhere else. Maybe he’s in the Nippon camp?  
“He said he will be back later so why don’t you play a game while waiting?” Misha waved the cards.  
“What game?”  
“I don’t know what they call it in Kazakstan but Denis brought them here. It’s a game where you have no choice but to lose.” Misha shook his head yet looked amused.  
“What kind of game is that?” Javier grimaced.  
“Just a little card game, really.But its accuracy is 100% so far.” Jeremy giggled with the rest. “You wanna try?”  
“I’m too busy for games right now”  
“Too busy? Or too scared?”  
Fernandez looked at Denis who always irritates him whenever he speaks. This Asian is slowly getting on his nerves. Challenged, he sat down with them like a man. “Bring it on.”  
“Alright,” Jeremy facilitated his game. “Order the cards face down.”  
He did as instructed and ordered five cards with strange incomprehensible symbols on them.  
“Now…clear your thoughts. I will open the cards for you one by one. Once you see what’s in them, I want you to name the first person who comes to your mind immediately. You got that?”  
“Yes,”  
“Good. The key is not to think at all. Okay, shall we begin?”  
“Sure” he prepared himself.  
The first card is a tiger.  
“Patrick.” The guys roared in laughter. “What?”  
“We’re not telling yet. Let’s continue.” Jeremy chuckled.  
Second card is a bear.  
“Nam,” he answered without thinking. It’s strange how quickly the images came to him as if they were dictated. For example, the third card which has an owl on it.  
“Miki” Where did that name come from?  
The men teased him. There is something suspiciously wrong here.  
Fourth card is a dog.  
“Yuzuru,” All the previous giggling suddenly came to a full stop. They all stared at him…eyes wide in disbelief. “You’re playing with me. I’m out of here.” He started to stand up. “No, don’t! You have to finish! I promise we will tell you after the last card.” Jeremy begged.  
“Fine,”  
The fifth card is an elephant.  
“Yuzu”.  
Suddenly, the guys watching him yelled “Wooooh! It’s destiny!” they are so amused that they shared high fives and jumps like children while teasing him. None of them ever thought of him who have no idea why they’re acting like crazy people. They’re dancing around except Denis who looks rather displeased.  
“What is going on?” he voiced out his demands.  
“Those animals are sacred in Kazakstan. They are gods of different realms of human emotions. They read the deepest part of your soul and reveal your secret desires.” Michael explained.  
“The two headed tiger represents your most hated enemy, Patrick.”  
“True” he nods.  
“ The saber toothed bear names your closest friend, Nam.”  
”Okay..”  
“ The three-winged owl is your soulmate.”  
“You mean—“  
“Yes, Miki Ando!” the guys began to tease him.  
“That’s strange,” he blinked many times.  
“Nowhere near as strange as your next card.” This is where Jeremy’s eyes sparkled. “Who did you say reminds you of this golden furred dog?”  
“Yuzuru,” he recalled.  
“—That means he’s the one you fantasize.”  
He went pale. It’s like he’s in a hot seat of death.He felt himself blush too much that he stood to hide it. “I don’t care anymore. I’m out of here!” He started to leave.  
“Yuzuru named YOU for the last card.” The heavy voice of Denis stopped Javier.  
“Denis—I thought we promised Yuzu not to tell anyone.” Misha’s reminders fell on def ears.  
“You are his last card. Don’t you want to know what it means?” the voice od Denis Ten sounded very heavy and displeased.  
Javier faced the sultan in his same indifferent expression. “Spill it.”  
“The three humped elephant is a symbol of marriage in Kazakstan. It represents the person you love.”  
He could feel all his hair stand on ends. Shock came to him for many second, and then anger followed. He went back to the table and picked up Denis by his collar. What started as a fun game now turned into commotion. “Don’t you dare use such lies to embarrass me!”  
“Do not talk to me of embarrassment!” Denis fought and shoved him back. They’re both angry. “I was eight when I played that game! And my elephant was the same as yours!” Ten’s outburst must have been a surprise for the others too. They all fell mute. “The cards don’t lie. We name who we name, whether we like it or not.” Then, the sultan of Kazakhstan stomped out of the chamber leaving him cursing this stupid card game. 

==============================

He might look really strange to the others but he cannot help but wear this proud smile when he met Yuzuru on the ice for the men’s short training. Even though his younger team mate avoids him, he insisted on skating around with him.  
‘Yuzuru named you for his last card’ those words from Ten back there replayed like music to him.  
Denis could be joking for all he knows. But why does Yuzu feel uncomfortable when he gave him his usual brotherly hug? The Nippon almost zoomed away and pretended to focus. He on the other hand finds it fun to insist and pester Hanyu’s concentration.  
“Nervous?” he asked the little prince.  
“I dunno.”  
“It’s okay. Maybe we can have a few stroll after this or we could try something fun like Denis’ card reading game.” he loves how Yuzuru stopped his blades in surprise. All colors escaped the cute face.  
“…Y-you played it?!” his Asian training mate stared at him in fear.  
The Spaniard smiled. “No. “ He watched the boy puff his cheeks in relief. He pretended he did not see that. “But your reaction just now makes me regret turning down the game when they invited me to play.” He’s up close so no one else saw the porcelain cheeks turn pink. Javier stared in pure disbelief. ‘Really?! Denis was right? Yuzu—to me---?’ that's his inside voice freaking out. His evil side showed up and decided to test the boy even more. “Is it really that fun? The game, I mean.” his smile is as wide as the ice arena they are skating in.  
“Boring…” Yuzu’s obvious discouragement made him laugh.  
‘You’re as good at lying as me, Yuzuru.’ He watched the boy speed up and cast a triple axel spell.  
Having the false hope that he had not played that card game, Yuzu loosened up a bit and had fun with him during training while Brian watched them from the sides. And just before they parted ways for their own camps, Yuzu and him made a promise.  
“For our kingdoms, our shamans and ourselves, we will win Olympia’s favor.” They had a fist bump and a smile to seal that agreement.  
While he watched Yuzuru walk away with his fellow Nippon, the Spaniard tried to ignore the feeling that there is something different in his younger brother that night. It’s like saying goodbye to a dear friend even though he will always be with him. An unexplainable longing for something that is about to change between them.  
That night, his dream explained his worries.  
  
_He wore his final battleskin and he skated perfectly. He could see his flag waved and his name chanted by the invisible crowd. Olympia’s eternal golden medallion is in an altar, waiting for him with that inviting glint.  
‘Finally…for Espanya.’ All it takes is for him to grab it and it’s his to take.  
But somebody else grasped it before him.Looking up, unlike his other dreams, the face of the thief showed up in clear view.  
‘Yuzu!?’  
‘Sorry Javi, but this is mine.’ The sweet voice matched the words of unacceptable apology._

==============================

The second day of the wars came rather gloomily.  
“I’m beat.” He didn’t have to say that.His aura alone could alarm an entire room of healers. It’s the fault of that darn nightmare. And there is the cause. The ever so focused young Prince Hanyu who by the way was fan boying eversince the emperor of Russia Evgeni Plushenko joined the warrior in training. Okay, so what if this old man is Yuzu’s childhood hero but does he really have to look so thrilled about it?  
‘Oh Yuzu, Would you please control that face?’ he was bitterly complaining on his own. The old blond is a legend so that’s understandable.Plus, he’s showing off in his home crowd. In fact, most of these people are Russians who are quite sure their emperor will win again. Just because he was so pissed, he kind of made a random wish to Olympia.  
‘If you let that kind of man win, I’d say you’re disgracing yourself.’  
The goddess obliged. As soon as Evgeni unleashed his next triple spell, his old back injury returned. He had to withdraw. The Russians were full of disappointment, Yuzuru included.  
‘Wow, that’s pretty fast’ he said in his head to whoever granted his impossible wish. He’s laughing inside. Call that a sin but he’s happy about it. ‘So much for the rude king of a rude empire.’ He scoffed.

The war of the Princes began. In the absence of the withdrawn Emperor Pushenko, the Olympic wars reached its boiling point. Regardless of who is fighting, Russia mobs the men on the ice specially if they’re not their warrior. Well, it clearly shows who they are. The poor fighters fell prey to the negative arena and the pressure of the Olympic medallion. Jeremy for example took a very hard fall but was able to bravely finish his wardance. Jason struggled with his own but got himself together. Denis did good but the cheers against him lowered his self confidence.  
  
And then came Yuzuru Hanyu.  
  
“This is it,Yuzu . Just trust your body. I believe in you. You’re ready.” Brian might be more nervous than him but he nodded anyway. By the time he skated to the center ice, the negative mantra echoed.  
“Ru-ssi-a! Ru-ssi-a!”  
Those cheers were like a spell that wears off his self confidence. His idol has withdrawn. Anybody will not be good enough for these spectators. He was taking all his time trying to relax but his legs don’t feel like they are here to cooperate. They feel heavier than ever!  
‘Ignore them..ignore them..’ he repeated on his mind but it seems like that’s really not the right solution.  
“Yuzu!” a familiar call came to him from the boards. It’s Javier.  
His cricket brother looks intently at him and then gestured a line across his own neck. A clear message  
‘Shut them up.Slay their KING.’  
His friend is right. He used to say when you strikes a king, you must kill him. This time, the KING is not Plushenko or his rivals. It’s the Olympics he had to conquer. This is the moment of his dream. He would either win this or go home.  
He gave the Spaniard a firm nod and then put on his battle mode. As he took his battle stance, he closed his eyes and prayed. _‘Sensei, your promises…fulfill them now.’_  
All of a sudden, his forehead glowed a strange sign. The symbol of five interconnected rings of the Olympics.

15 years ago...  
  
_‘Papa! Papa!’ he was wailing in a cold place where the horse brought him. He just got separated from his father during the hunt and now he is alone in a frozen lake.  
He was four.  
He rubbed his eyes while calling his father and mother. How will he get home now?  
**‘Don’t cry…your tears are precious.’** A very cold and refreshing voice made him look up. By the frozen lake, a woman stood near him. Her skylight blue dress glitters like no other. She wore a tiara of priceless ice crystals. But they don’t compare to her irises which bears the pattern of hail in the finest design. Her lips were colorless but they stretch with warm smile for him. She offered her hand to his direction.  
**‘It’s okay. I got you, Yuzuru…’**  
He stopped crying and slowly stepped near. The moment he took her hand, gentle snow began to fall. But there was no chill.  
**‘Don’t cry..I’m here’**  
‘Who are you?’  
**‘I have no name.’** her eyes gave a glint. **‘But for man, I am the dreadful menace. The one whose will is done. The hunting chill upon their necks, I am the canandrum. I summon armies of wind, rain and snow. I make the black clouds overhead and the ice like glass below…’**  
Her words sounded scary but he was not afraid of her.She stayed by his side so that when he was returned to his family, he found out he had been gone for three days and that they searched everywhere for him. Asked where he went, he told them his story but they told him never to talk about it or go there again. But how can he forget that beautiful and graceful moves she entertained him with? How can he ignore the sparkle of her eyes and the kind smile she gave him?  
  
So it became his habit that when the moon is full, a horse would appear to him and bring him to her.She dances in the moonlight and he follows her movements. It was this strange woman who taught him to be a warrior. He didn’t know her name but she is his first sensei.The master who shaped him. When he was old enough to understand why the Great Divide is a forbidden place, he asked her the question.  
‘Sensei, are you a spirit?’ he was lying on her lap.He heard that sweet laugh again.  
**‘What if I am?’** she’s caressing his hair. **‘Are you afraid?’**  
‘No.’ he answered. ‘But why did you choose me? I only have half a heart.’  
**‘Because I love you. And I have plans for only you.’**  
‘Plans? Like making me emperor?’ he didn’t know how childish his question was at that time. He just remembered his teacher chuckle in amusement.  
**‘Not you or any other could fathom what is neigh. I will tell you when to jump, and I’ll dictate how high. Learn what I teach you, Prince. Do as I say. In your own time, I will make you great.’**  
And he held on to that promise all those years.Maybe now is the time to make it true. _

===============================

It was the loudest roar of crowd that Javier heard in his entire life. It was also the first time EVER that Russia cheered for someone not their emperor. Who would not? Yuzuru was magical. His wardance was out of this world. His chants were perfect and his spells were without fault. It was the perfect wardance of the Winter Olympics. In fact, it seemed like it wasn’t Yuzu fighting but somebody else. A God perhaps? Because the Nippon Crown Prince has just shattered the limits that the Grand Prix spirit set for any human.  
**101.45**  
The world went wild.  
“My God!” Brian blurted out.  
“Is that real?!” he stared at Yuzuru who pumped his fist in victory and fulfillment. His training partner is now a figure of history. The first and the youngest man ever to go beyond the limit of a warrior’s power. Just impossible!  
‘How will I be able to skate after that?’ he questioned himself as he was destined to fight after that intimidating perfection.

He was right. Fighting after a young prince who just made himself a legend is harder than he thought. He could not concentrate enough to land his spells properly or rotate his chants. It was only this time that the truth dawned on Javier Fernandez.  
Yuzuru is his number one hindrance to the golden medallion. His discovery twisted how he looked at his Nippon brother. He was threatened than ever before.The number one he was aiming for..Yuzu held it comfortably tight. All he can manage is a pathetic 3rd place.  
'Damn!' he cursed while wearing his blade covers back. He's so angry he could bang his head on the boards right now. Frustration is so damn annoying!  
“Congratulations Javi!” Yuzu sprang into Javier happily like any other time but he is not in the mood.The spaniard rolled his eyes.  
“Oh please, don’t mock me just because you did great and I did third.”  
“Huh?!” even Nam frowned with that attitude.  
“No I don’t mean that---“ Yuzu planned to explain but messengers got in between them. They want a word from the newly established legend boy. Yuzuru watched helplessly while Javier shook his head in frustration and walked away.  
‘This is a bad night. Might as well go and have some rest.’ The Spaniard advised himself. Sleeping might clear his mind a bit for tomorrow’s final battle.  
“Can you hear that? They’re already calling him Olympia’s favorite.” From the dark corner of the hall, a sulky Patrick emerged. The Canadian came to him wearing the same sarcasm and frustration he might be wearing right now. “That little pretentious kid who thinks he’s so great that he can just run us over and put our entire life’s work to waste needs to know his place here.”  
“I have no time to hear your pouting Patrick.” He dismissed  
“Oh, I forgot. You’re his friend. How about when you lose Olympia again and watch your Espanya suffer longer or when your people spit on your face and call you a failure? Will he be your friend even then?” Dark thoughts don’t usually penetrate Javi but this time, he agreed to everything his tiger said.  
Yuzuru Hanyu is a threat to him. He must treat him like one.

===============================

The arena was full for the final war among the men. The Ice lovers have already won theirs as well as the Princesses. But Russia don’t have as much interest in them as they had with this miracle Prince from little Nippon. For them, this youth is the redeeming jewel of the Sochi Olympics. They came to see him win Olympia’s favor. True enough, he’s looking ready. But there are currently 29 men chasing him right now. No way are they going to let a minor win the Goddess.  
  
Javier did everything the way he trained his entire life. But his 2nd place behind Denis Ten devastated him. There are two more warriors to go..both are top tier. Chan and Hanyu.  
Brian wouldn’t say it but he had already lost the pedestal.  
As soon as he received his place, he went straight to the warriors’ chamber and threw his thing everywhere.  
‘You failed you stupid fool. All those years of waiting and training--all for nothing!' he’s very angry at himself. To make his self pity worse, Yuzu entered with that sorry look on his face.  
“Javi—“  
“Not now Yuzuru” he dismissed.  
“It’s not over yet—“  
“It IS over!” his voice rose too much that the Nippon Prince was startled. “Stop acting like you understand because you don’t! You have no idea how it feels to be ME because you’re good!” His emotions started to boil. “Hell—everybody knows you’re good! I have fought my entire life but you so easily defeated me when you’re 16. I tried to believe that training with you was okay but the more I try to work hard, the more you show me that I can’t. That you’re really JUST better. Do you know how that feels?! I don’t think so.” His bitterness and sarcasm started to flood Hanyu and the Nippon was not prepared for them. “You were born genius,” he went on. “Your people loves you so you lose nothing even if you don’t win. I’m not as lucky. If I lose here, the dishonor will be printed on my grave and haunt the rule of my children. You are already Hanyu, former Emperor of Nippon. What have you got to lose?”his head is filled with negative thoughts that are threatening to come out of his mouth.  
“You’re wrong Javi. It’s not like that!” Yuzu tried to explain.  
“Don’t waste your time on me, Prince Yuzuru. I don’t need your pity.”  
“I don’t pity you..I believe in you!” . Poor Romeo expressed. “I look up to you remember? You’re strong that’s why I wanted to be stronger.” The younger man is pleading. “Why are giving up now? We promised that we are going to win.” Yuzu's encouragement gave the opposite effect. “I WILL win…if only you don’t exist…” Javier said.  
Yuzuru recoiled in shock. His innocent face mirrored too much pain and his eyes just leaks out tears. “That’s not fair…” the 19 year old shook his head before he left hurriedly.  
And then entered Denis Ten with his mouth still open in disbelief and outrage. “Did you just tell Yuzu that he never should have been born?!”  
Javeir cursed. That’s not what he meant but that’s exactly how it probably sounded to Yuzuru.  
“I can’t believe you’re this low.” Ten’s sarcasm sure hit him back hard. “He didn’t enjoy his glory yesterday because he was worried about you. He was cheering and praying for you while you were fighting. Yet all you ever think of is yourself! But well, what do I expect? You’re a Spaniard.” The sultan of Kazakhstan glared at him and then disappeared.  
Javier crumpled his fists with all emotions storming his mind. He let them all out in a loud and prolonged shout of anger. "rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" all he could think back is Yuzuru's tears and he felt torn inside.


	10. "NO! DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Te amo mejor amigo.” Javier said to Yuzuru in very quick Spanish. Then he went on walking. Finally, he said it. Now, he can move on just like he intended. He’s okay now. He can continue listening to Yuzu-who is suddenly gone by the way.  
> He looked back and saw that the Nippon stopped..looking down with brows joined in wonder.  
> “Yuzu?” he asked feeling a little nervous. 'He didn’t hear that, did he?' he thought.  
> Yuzuru tilted his head innocently. “Were you saying something to me in Spanish just now?”  
> “Hm? Yah.” The European Prince hid his shaking hands behind him. “Did you—understand?” he’s starting to sweat.  
> “No. I just like how it sounds.”  
> Javi breathed in great relief  
> “Could you say that again? Te--?" Yuzuru started to recall  
> So, he repeated the four words like it’s just a casual hello. “It's Te amo ami--!?“  
> Even before he could finish, Yuzu’s fist flew against his right cheek.  
> “Ow!” he stared wide eyed at the now serious Hanyu.  
> “I don’t like that joke, Javi.” The tone was heavy and dismissive in a way that confused the Spaniard.  
> “What joke?”  
> “You just said you love me..twice.”  
> Javi's gasp was almost involuntary. 'Yuzuru got that!!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee!!! I'm in the final chapter! (Never expected that). To celebrate the 10th chapter of THE LORD OF WINTER, please let me tell you 10 facts about myself and my Alternate Universe fiction.  
>   
> 1\. The original title of this work is "A TIME FOR US" but I changed it to THE LORD OF WINTER simply because there's something wrong with the previous label. (I can't put a finger on it but it just doesn't fit--I guess?)  
>   
> 2\. I've been flipping back and forth about the idea of putting a mature content into my work (even just a tiny bit of flirting or skating half naked or whatever) but I always end up deleting the damn parts. Gives me goosebumps if I don't. (brrr!)  
>   
> 3\. I remember the firsts in my story. (Yeah I remember well)  
> 1st COMMENT: by DragonsFeather (Hi! *wave *wave)  
> 1st KUDOS:an unknown guest (Hi too--whoever you are..)  
> 1st number of HITS: 2 (wahaha),br/>  
> 1st BOOKMARK: minatoaris (Hello! i surely hope the bookmarking was not accidental. hehe)  
>   
> 4\. I know I said in the first chapter that I welcome comments but I'm actually afraid of them. I'm scared to be criticized. But as they say: FACE YOUR FEARS, right? So whatever you wanna say about my AU..I'll accept them (just don't curse on me..I beg you)  
>   
> 5\. I published this work never expecting anyone would like it. (No-really). I wrote this for my own personal consumption..like a blog. I never aimed for any KUDOS, HITS or COMMENTS. (But the moment I got them, I laughed. I laughed because I'm actually happy and yet I wouldn't believe it. ) So getting 51 kudos, 3 comments, 1 bookmark and 1049 hits within 9 chapters is honestly too much for me. THANK YOU people!!  
>   
> 6\. I really like Yuzu-Javi pair. No matter what my logic says. (sigh)  
>   
> 7\. It usually takes me an average of 50 chapter titles before I settle on the final one. (and I still wanna change them even afterwards)  
>   
> 8\. I've never touched snow (in my entire life)  
>   
> 9\. I'm "WeiLa" WEIRD and Lazy (can be a good or bad thing depending on one's perspective.)  
>   
> 10\. Regardless of whatever might happen to this work of mine, the second part is on the way to publication. Hopefully this time, I can give justice to Yuzuru's injured season as "Phantom of the Opera" and his back to back record breaking "Seimei" (that is if the LAZY bug don't bite me first...)  
>   
> I keep repeating myself every chapter but here are the usual terms which might help you understand strange words used in my fiction. Happy reading!  
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Asthma (illness) - here it is referred to simply as 'having HALF-A-HEART' which links to why a person has difficulty in breathing.

"Representing Nippon, Yuzuru Hanyu"  
  
That's his name. The spirits are calling him for his Final wardance. He shut his eyes and held on to the boards tighter in a poor attempt to concentrate. But even then, the words he heard from Javi a while ago echoed in his mind.  
  
_'I will win..if only you don't exist.'_

“Yuzu, you all right?” That's Brian here to see him off like usual.  
He opened his eyes fiercely and gave his head shaman an answer.  
“Yah,” He lied. He’s not even sure what he feels anymore. He came here believing that he will win but now, he’s not so sure. If winning means hurting his friends, then what is the purpose of defeating them?  
When his blades brought him to his battle position, he was suddenly so aware of the expectations on him. Olympia’s favorite…he had to be that.  
‘Just enjoy it. Just-enjoy—‘ he was hoping his distracted mind will focus again. But what ought to be a wardance that seals his victory became a crack of doubt the very moment he fell on his opening Quad Salchow spell. The gasps were his warning.  
He cannot fall again.

“What is going on?” at last, somebody among the warriors who were watching was able to blurt out his disbelief at the messed up wardance they’re seeing. “Romeo is not himself today.” That would be correct. Hanyu didn’t have that energy, that flow, or that drive that they’re used to seeing from him. Something is wrong.  
Denis immediately shot blaming look at the Spaniard beside him. Javi looked so sorry while Patrick Chan just smirks.

Yuzuru Hanyu felt his breath wear off. His wardance unconsciously became a conflict of his emotions. Perseverance and surrender, strength and weakness, love and hate, passion and confusion.  
‘It’s over.’ He cried inside when he fell on his Triple flip spell. He’s going to lose.  
‘Lose?’ that word was his awakening. ‘I hate to lose! I will NEVER lose!’ his brain refocused on that single thought and blocked everything else. From that point on, his fierce self took over.  
‘Push!’ he would command his limbs and legs whenever they slow down. ‘I can’t disgrace myself and my kingdom in front of the world. If fighting until my last strength would mean hurting people’s pride, then I don’t care!’ he spun all his anger on his ending spin chant and then fell on his knee with the last note. All his strength went away with the final beat of his wardance.  
‘I’m sorry sensei..I wasn’t good enough’ he crumpled some ice while catching his breath.

Javier felt heavy watching Yuzu like that. His words clearly affected him and he’s angry at himself.  
“You’re lucky I did not bring my personal head hunter with me. Or God knows what I might do.” That’s what Denis told him once Yuzu’s marks came up.  
His pain doubled just seeing the dismay, anger and frustration from his cricket brother’s face. ‘Great spirits…what have I done?’ he sighed in regret. It’s all on him. If Yuzuru loses, it’ll be on his conscience to bear.  
Meanwhile, Canada is in advanced celebration. With that messed up wardance of the crowd favorite, Patrick’s victory is almost certain. Canada’s curse will finally be broken!

Hanyu had cried hard for a good 3000 seconds before he realized it’s useless. He just lost it. He couldn’t bring back those 4 and half minutes and wish he could’ve danced better. He failed his first Olympics and the rare chance to undo his mistake will come again after four years. Until that time comes, he will harbor this great regret inside him.  
The loud applause he heard informed him that Patrick has just finished his wardance. It’s time for him to stop hiding and face his defeat proudly like a true Nippon warrior. He had given his all—that’s enough.  
He had just come out into the open arena when the shouts of victory rang so loud.  
Canada’s curse remains.  
HE WON.  
He saw the flag of his kingdom reflected on the olympic ice which could only mean one thing.  
“I’m first?” his slit eyes slightly widened, nobody answered him. “I’m the first?” he wanted somebody to wake him up from this dream no matter how pleasant it is.  
“Yeah, you are!” when the nearby warriors confirmed, he drew in his breath and exclaimed “Oh my God!” many many times.  
While the cheers are showered for him, he searched for Brian. There is his shaman, coming to him with that proud smile and open arms. Not caring of those watching him that moment, he hugged the old man tight.  
“Thank you, sensei.”  
“No, Yuzu. Thank you for giving me my first Olympic gold.” Canada's old legend said proudly.  
He smiled.  
  
It was a night of kiss and cry. Kiss for them who had endured such as Yuzuru and cry for those who were once again rejected by the Goddess. The Nippon legend had been the center of the evening and rightly so. He was dragged many places, shook many hands hugged many friends, smiled back at compliments and drowned in the adoration of the Russian empire and the warriors. That could be ecstatic. But in the corner of his small eyes, he is aware of the people who bear much sorrow just looking at him including that Spaniard who he purposely ignored.

==============================

Yuzuru is ignoring him just as he deserved. Many times, he attempted to congratulate his brother for winning but his training partner remained distant. He didn’t even take a tongue twister to avoid speaking with him.  
During the tribute to the spirits, he tried communicating his apology through touch. While the warriors formed a circle to pay tribute to Olympia, he tried tapping the back of the boy’s neck. A gesture he uses to tell the boy how sorry he is. But Romeo whisked it away. He lowered his head in humility and shame.  
“Would you two just grow up and hold hands?!” if Adelina had not scolded them, the Nippon will never hold hands with him. But that’s all about it. The rest of the night, he’s nothing but a ghost the young Lord of Winter could not see.  
Olympia came down in the form of mist to crown her champions.Princess Adelina Sotnikova of Russia, Prince Yuzuru Hanyu of Nippon, Ice lovers Tatiana Volosozar and Maxim Trankov of Russia and Meryl Davis and Charlie White of America all received the divine anointing of the Winter Goddess. Beginning that night, they all have earned a spot on the altar of Mount Olympus. An honor preserved for all eternity. 

“Did something happen with you and your foreign friend?”  
Yuzuru raised his head at Empress Mao’s strange question. She must have seen him shot a sharp look at the Spaniard while the others were showing off out there on the ice.  
“Nothing, your highness.” He tried to hide it.  
Mao’s warm smile radiated from the queen’s face. “I don’t know what happened for you to get this mad at him, but I admire his bravery.”  
“Bra-very?” he repeated the strange term.  
“Hai. “ Asada looked sulky again. “This is your first winter Olympics so you wouldn’t understand. But having your heart broken and rejected by the goddess once is traumatic. Twice is already beyond repair.” The sisterly tone made him think for a moment. “Yuzu—approaching you, the cause of all the men’s failure hurts a lot. I know because I had the same pain whenever I see Princess Yuna and Princess Adelina.” The Empress held back tears but she tried to smile despite that. “I failed to defend Nippon as Empress and the Emperor could not hold himself against the bigger nations. The shame that we—losers bear will not be easily forgotten Prince Yuzuru. Despite his pride, Prince Javier is reaching out to you. If you don’t fix this soon, you will lose a precious friend.”  
‘The pain of losing..’ he thought. That’s something he fears and hates. Such is why he dedicated all his life to war after all. Javier lost—to him. He imagined what would happen if their places were switched. Would he come and congratulate Javi? Probably no. Because it will be very painful. The queen was right.  
“I understand highness. I will bear that in mind.” he nodded in obedience as he watched Javier offer his tribute dance to the Olympic spirits.

Team Nippon had already gathered and left the arena after the tribute ceremony. Yuzuru was happily laughing with his parade by the hall when Jason came running to him with a sense of urgency.  
“Yuzuuuuuu!!!!!” the American warrior's voice echoed shamelessly throughout the entire space.  
“What?!” his reflex english came out.  
“Yuzu—I know you’re tired but please do me a favor. You’re my only hope! The others would not help me!!”  
"What is it?" The helpomaniac of course agreed.  
“Denis forgot his skates. He must be really angry looking for it right now. I saw him head to the men’s chamber. I could bring this there myself but my kingdom is going home right now and I can’t be left here! Please-please bring these to Denis! I beg you!”  
“Okay--” he nodded sharply the way he always does when given a task.  
“You're a life saver! Now go, gogogogogo!” the American Prince even slightly shoved the Nippon away from his team. Yuzuru was carried by the urgent flow that he really ran towards the warriors’ chamber of the men.  
“Quick! Or Denis will worry!” Jason shouted after the boy.  
“Hai!” the response was immediate while the boy bounced cutely in his run. Once the boy disappeared from their view, Denis came beside Brown--to the wonder of the Nippon warriors.  
“For the record, I am not that forgetful” the sultan does not approve of how he had to appear like he had Amnesia just for Jason’s excuse.  
Queen Mao was curious at first but she too understood and smiled. “Everyone, let’s go?” she warmly led her army back to their camp. They all had a tough Olympic wars. They deserved some rest. She will leave things up to Yuzuru now.

Javier Fernandez de Espanya, the man who placed fourth among Olympia’s favorites has just come out of the shower and found his battle blades missing. Left alone in the empty warrior's chamber, he didn’t need to doubt that Jason had again played a joke on him because they were talking just minutes ago.  
“I’m too sad and too tired for jokes.” He mumbled to himself while forcing all his things in his luggage. That’s why when he heard somebody’s hurrying footsteps, he assumed it’s the culprit. “I swear Jason, if you don’t give me back my blades, I will pummel you---“ once he turned, his sentence was stopped abruptly upon realizing who came in. “Yuzu!” he could not believe it’s his friend who carries his skates.  
  
Yuzuru looked surprised as well. 'Why is Javier here? Where’s Denis?' he looked around innocently. But looking at the blade covers and seeing the print of Espanya's flag on it, he groaned. ‘Jason, you—‘ He wanted to automatically leave but he still had to return the blades to its owner.  
“Uhm…those are mine.” Javier meekly and calmly pointed at the shoes he carry.  
“Oh-umm..here—“ he handed it to the Spaniard. After Javier awkwardly took it, he tried to say something to relieve this uncomfortable silence. His eyes found the ready suitcase of the Spaniard. He panicked a little. “Leaving?” he raised the simple english since he could nt understand nor speak Spanish this time.  
“Yes, I already told Brian I’m going home.” Javier confirmed.  
“Ahh…” then he lost topic and decided to leave. “Bye then, “ he bowed his Nippon way and went for the door.  
“Gomennasai..” that’s not him but Javier who suddenly spoke in poor Nippon tongue.  
He froze halfway of the door and turned back, his face asking.  
The Spaniard breathed deep and then went on speaking. “I’m sorry I was being a jerk. I was jealous. I could not accept that I always lose to you who is younger and inexperienced so I just poured all of my frustrations on you. You’re right, what I said to you was not fair. You’ve always been good. The truth is, the first time I saw you in war, I’ve already seen you as a threat..I just tried to hide it. I became insecure about you and having you train with me made me discover how gifted you are and I felt worse. It could have been easier if you’re Patrick which I really really hate but I could not possibly hate you.That’s because you’re wonderful both as a person and as Prince. I can’t help but always compare myself to you and so I became bitter. I’m very sorry.” Fernandez bowed the way a Nippon does when apologizing.  
Yuzuru could hardly make out the words that Javier is trying to say.The Spaniard is struggling with a foreign tongue. However it’s the effort more than the words that appeased him.Yeah..even he can be a jerk sometimes.  
“Be honest next time, just like me” now he’s the one struggling with English but it will not stop his honesty from breaking loose. “I hate you. Hates you so much right now, I want to punch you in face.”  
  
‘Whoa!’ Javier backed away a little because of those strong words from Yuzu. Just when he thought his training mate is calming down, he boiled back again.  
“I choose Brian because of you. ‘Cuz you’re good. When I feel tired, I ask myself if stopping will make me defeat you. No. So I stand and start over again. I don’t see others as my rivals—only you because you’re amazing. Why don’t you see that?” Yuzu frowned. “OF COURSE you don’t win ‘cause you’re lazy. You sleep too early, wake too late, makes Brian’s head ache , often skip training to date girls. You talk and talk instead of practice, you’re all complain and don’t reflect on your mistakes. I don’t think you fight for Espanya. I think you fight for pride. You’re the one dancing your wardance so if you lose, don’t blame me!”  
Uhuh..there’s the final wave. Like a wife scolding her husband, Hanyu bared all his anger and all Javi could do is bend under that enormous force. Yuzu had always been honest. He’s never afraid to be an open book that everybody can read. He knows he has weaknesses and finds a way to turn them to strength.  
Unlike him…  
“I’m sorry..it won’t happen again.” he bowed his head looking and feeling very pathetic.  
The younger Prince rolled his eyes. “Baka Senshuu..(Stupid Prince)” he whispered and then chuckled lightly.  
“Am I forgiven?” the Spaniard asked with puppydog eyes.  
Yuzu smiled and then opened his slender arms. Javier quickly jumped into it in case his brother changes his mind. That embrace made up for all the misunderstanding and pain they had caused each other.  
“Congratulations Yuzu.” he merely wanted to be a sport but Yuzu had seen through him.  
“Next time, Javi. Next time..you win.”  
The warmth of those words and the hand that carress his back made his self pity pour out. Ironic because the one consoling him is the same person who made him feel this way. But when its Yuzu, he could never hide anything. Not his anger..not his tears. "I lost...I lost," his arms went tighter around the tiny body while he buried his face on his friend's bony shoulders.  
Yuzuru on the other hand could not find anything worth saying. All he did was comfort his friend while trying to stop his own tears from falling down. He was always the emotional one and Javier the opposite type. Now, their roles are reversed and the only words he could say are "It's okay...it's okay..." as Javier's sobs grow louder.

==============================

A normal man who had just become Lord of Winter would take a full hibernation until the next war season. But Yuzuru is hardly normal. His very existence bends many laws. One such law is Nippon’s imperial ascension to the throne.  
Any Prince who wins the Winter Olympics is granted a special right to rule as King of his land. Nippon citizens who used to call him a traitor now demand Hanyu to ascend the throne as Emperor but the imperial council is conflicted for one reason. The crown prince is under-aged. This never happened before in history of their smal kingdom. A kid hardly in his adult years won the illusive favor of the Winter Goddess Olympia. That's how powerful he is. When asked about this issue, he said that even though he is Olympic champion, he is still a citizen of Nippon therefore at the mercy of the Emperor and Empress. His humility endeared him to his people even more. And Emperor Daisuke promised the matter will be solved after Worlds War 2014.

For yuzuru, training for Worlds while doing his responsibilities as Olympia’s lover is honestly tiring him to the bones. He’s getting so much attention that he can’t walk 3 meters without being pestered by local and foreign messengers who wants a word with him. He’d become a hero for his kingdom and the spotlight is always his. But even with all this glory, he never forgot those places who need help. The town hit by the 2011 earthquake and also..Espanya.

==============================

“You’re working hard.” Laura surprisingly showed up at the small arena in Madrid where her brother trained.  
“I should be.” The Prince Javier answered. “I have to redeem Espanya’s honor at Worlds War. I won’t have my people shamed even more after my loss at Sochi.” Although Espanya welcomed him back after that mere miss of a podium, the stain of his guilt will remain for life.  
“Shamed? Maybe. But those _Espanyols_ are currently too happy to think about that.”  
“Happy? Why would they be happy?” he doesn't understand.  
The queen smiled. “It was just declared this day. The winter spirits are coming to Espanya for the next Grand Prix Finals.”  
“—You’re joking.” He assumed.  
The Grand Prix Final is the third most prestigious war next to the Olympics and Worlds. It brings not only blessings but honor to the kingdom that is hosting it. That’s why it’s almost a given for Russia, America, Nippon, China and other power kingdoms. But Espanya? Impossible.  
“We never win the right for any Grand Prix War. The spirits will never select poor little Barcelona for their amusement.” his doubt comes from many years of racism and negligence from the winter spirits.  
“Not unless you are someone with direct influence to a winter goddess.” Laura’s clue shocked him a bit that his brows raised to their limit.  
“You mean—“ he guessed. Of course there's only one person in the world Olympia could not resist. Her lover.  
“He’s an interesting guy, isn’t he? Your Yuzu..” Queen Fernandez gave a teasing smile.  
He merely blinked with shock.

==============================

2014 WORLDS WAR Kingdom of Nippon  
  
The Worlds War is like a recycle bin where warriors who lost the Olympics gather to redeem themselves and their kingdoms’ honor.  
“So, why is Olympia’s lover here too? Shouldn’t he be recovering like Patrick and Denis?” one average level warrior asked the men warming up on the ice. Yuzuru at that moment is in his own world again. Focused beyond comprehension.  
“SHOULD is never a responsibility for that guy. “ Fernandez laughed at the ignorance of these newbies. “He might look gentle on the outside but he is not generous. He will not hesitate to kick down even his closest friends just to get his gold medal.”  
“Wow, you sound like you really have a tough time training with him.” The Princes look at Javier with pity but he’s having that delusional smile on his face.  
“You have no idea.” He said and then waved at Yuzuru who skated to them and gave him a tight hug. The rest of the watchers were looking at the Spaniard as if he is some kind of a masochist but who cares? The older warriors just can’t help but share some looks and winks. That includes Johny Weir.

After the short battles..  
“Yuzu is in a bad mood again?” Johny stood beside Fernandez and together they watch Romeo out there on the ice.  
“Yes. He fell on his Quad Salchow so everyone is staying as far away as possible with the way he looks right now.” That’s scary information but Javier said them with fondness. He looks so amused with that boy’s tantrums like he’s gotten used to it. And is it just him or Yuzuru’s becoming more attractive lately? Maybe it’s Olympia’s effect?  
“You’ve changed Javier,” Johny's smiling comment puzzled him.  
“Me? Which part?”  
“Before you met him, you didn’t know how to look at someone like that and smile for no reason.” The American’s eyes are painted with a teasing spark.  
“I wasn’t looking at him.” He denied.  
“But I was looking at you, Javi.”  
He looked petrified.He had heard of Johny’s amazing clairvoyance but he had never tested it until now.  
“You love him, don’t you.”  
“He’s a brother.” His voice shook in defense.  
But Weir shrugged. “That's not a question. That's a statement.” Weir added, “It’s difficult, isn’t it? To be able to look at him in a special way while he still considers you as a friend. When he does those certain things without knowing how it affects you.”  
Javier doesn’t know if he should say something or not since Johny’s in his own flashback mode.  
“Falling in love is difficult. The most difficult part is deciding to be selfish or selfless in this love.”  
“I don’t see what you mean-” the younger man shook his head.  
“Your feelings are like whirling storm. You can let it go and blow him away or contain it and suffer the damage yourself. Either way, you get hurt.”  
Espanya’s prince felt the extreme danger of being exposed further because the American warrior is nailing even those things he wasn’t aware yet. He was just about to turn on his heels and leave.  
“Do you know he likes you?”  
“Who?” Fernandez turned back.  
“Yuzu. As far as I can read you’re special to him.”  
“Don’t give me false hopes.” He laughed. Denis’s cards are messing him up already. “Besides, Olympia loves him so much.”  
“Well—maybe we were all imagining after all.”  
“Who’s we?” he wondered if he’s just THAT obvious even before he realized it.  
“It doesn’t matter. Anyway, just friendly advice so you don’t end up miserable like me. You need to decide between telling him your feelings now, or shutting up forever. You’re not the only one who likes him, you know?”  
That mysterious warning somehow made him aware of many possible rivals out there.  
Satisfied with Javier’s troubled face, the American man gracefully turned his back. “Nice pendant by the way. As nice as its pair.” Then the little smirk before the gay warrior left.  
Javier was left alone speechless. The matching ice tears…who else noticed them?!

==============================

“Maybe you should stop staring and just ask him out, Princess Mikki.” Tatsuki Machida’s remarks ended up making Ando blush. They are watching Javier warm up behind the boards with Brian’s supervision.  
“Stop it, Prince Tatsuki.” The woman shyly threw glances at the foreigner.  
Yuzuru is stretching up silently behind her. He's already in battle mode.  
“What!? Nothing’s wrong with that." Tatsuki insisted. "You’re both single as far as I’ve heard and he’s been turning this way for some time now. I think he’s looking at you.” (Except he’s wrong)  
“That’s impossible. I've heard he has a secret lover.”  
“But you’re his soulmate. Denis said so.”  
“He’s just joking.”  
“Nope. Jason confirmed it too. He was there when Javier played that game in Sochi.” Machida grinned mischievously.  
All of sudden, they heard Yuzuru shout. “Ittai!!!” (Ouch!)

Almost in reflex, Nippon warriors ran to check on him.  
“Is something wrong, your majesty?” He hasn’t even agreed to become Emperor yet but they’re treating him like one already.  
“Nothing. I just twisted my shoulder a bit too much.” He wore his childish smile to assure them. They went on with their preparations. But he could not concentrate anymore. Not from what he had heard just now.  
Princes Mikki is Javier’s owl? So Javi has played that darn game at Sochi?!  
  
_‘Have you played that game?’_  
‘No.’  
  
His Spanish friend back then answered with that suspicious smile while he tried to hide his blushes.  
So that’s why…  
He looked over to Javier and the Spaniard winked at him. He winked back but in his head, he’s seething with anger,  
‘You lied!!!’  
At that same time, he remembered who he named in those cards as his elephant.  
“Chiksho..(Damn)” he cursed under his breath.

==============================

Within a very close margin, Yuzuru proved himself worthy of his Olympic crown by intercepting Machida’s attempt to grab the Crown at Worlds. Despite his lowest pedestal, Javi felt proud of Romeo. Just being the training partner of the kid who selfishly owned The Grand Prix Finals, Olympics and Worlds crown all at the same war season is a huge honor. When he gave the Champion a congratulatory embrace, he was afraid his eyes showed his adoration and his feelings the way he looked up to the 19 year old. And for a moment, he thought he saw the same in Yuzuru’s eyes. These things plus the little hints gave him courage to finally ask him while they stood side by side on the pedestal.  
“Yuzu, can I talk to you later? That is—if you have time.” He held his breath.  
The Nippon stopped at his request but later smiled and nodded. “Yah,”  
‘This time…this time for sure. Come what may, I’m telling him!’ Javi secretly swore because it seems that the cards were right. He’s in love with his rival.  
  
Too bad, the promised ‘later’ did not come. As soon as Yuzuru stepped off of his pedestal, messengers and admirers surround him making him unapproachable except for Brian. The tribute to the spirits could give him a chance. But, a strange sign appeared for Fernandez.  
After so long being gone, the first Romeo-the one Javier fought in 2011 appeared again and reminded him how he was smitten by this persona even before he knew who he is underneath the brown battle skin. He had not taken his eyes off the young man even after the gala. The way he looks at him is one with fascination, admiration and perhaps love. That dorky little prince played around with the other warriors like he is not above them. But when did Yuzu ever consider himself above anybody else off ice?  
‘He’s really something.’ He thought dreamily about the possibility of things going well between them if he confesses tonight. He smiled in excitement.  
But that smile slowly died out.  
From the distance where he stood, he saw how happy Yuzuru is with his fellow Nippon warriors. He followed with his eyes and observed how comfortable he is with everyone specially Kanako who he’s dancing and laughing with. That innocent Lord of Winter looks so proud of his own achievements for himself and his kingdom. Clearly, he loves what he does.  
‘Would you take those things from him?’ his conscience spoke to him. ‘Would you destroy the friendship you’ve built these short years just to satisfy your own curiosity?’ After taking a long, unblinking and silent look at the center of the admiring crowd, he has finally decided to walk away.  
“Are you sure about this?” so Johny was nearby..observing. “Don’t you love him?”  
Javier lowered his head, breathed deep and then looked Johny straight in the eyes. “I think I do.”  
The American saw the saddest smile in his lifetime. He pat the Spaniard in the shoulder. “You were wiser than I was.You should know that.”  
That’s like a condolence for Javier so he walked away without looking back.  
He should have looked back even just a glance.  
If he did, he could have seen that Yuzuru looked his way and panicked about him leaving.

==============================

After having Brian's permission, he had the carriage wait for his early departure. He was hurrying on purpose so he wouldn’t have to run into Yuzuru and change his mind. But fate is just cruel.  
“I’m so sorry!” of all people he’s avoiding..Yuzu just had to be the one he bumped into when he went out of the Warriors' Chamber.  
“Yuzu,” he tried to act normal. “Glad I saw you before I leave.” ‘No I’m not!’ his inner self said otherwise.  
“Leaving first again?” Yuzu glanced at his luggage.  
“Yes. Laura asked me to go home as soon as I can. Prince duties, you know?” he shrugged. ‘I’m lying!’ how can he shut this alter ego up?  
“Oh…” the new World Champion looked dismayed.  
‘Oh, Yuzu..stop that.’ He’s silently begging for him to get out of the way. ”Wait—what’re you doing here anyway? Aren’t you busy with things you have to do as the champion?” he wondered. ‘Yeah—let me go in peace!’ his conscience is pestering him unstoppably.  
Yuzuru tilted his head in confusion. “Well yeah but…you said you had something to tell me.”  
‘Oh yes, I do!’ “Oh no! It’s nothing really.” It’s funny how he’s got the strength to resist the dictation of his own mind and say the opposite of what he’s thinking. He’s fighting his own inner battles right now. Yuzu’s presence is surely not helping!  
“If it’s nothing, you shouldn’t have asked me.” straightforward as always..this Asian guy.  
‘Arrrgghh Yuzu!’ “No, really. I’m sorry. I just wanna—thank you for bringing the Grand Prix Spirits to Barcelona next war season. That’s all.” He’s smiling but his head is shouting so loud, ‘I wanna confess!’ He smiled sheepishly.  
Yuzu has that unconvinced look but seeing that he won’t say anything more just had to take that lame alibi. “Fine. Just let me walk you out. I know a secret route to avoid delay.”  
‘Sure, walk me out so I can confess.’ “You don’t have to. I mean, it’s—ahm…it’s not like I don’t know the way out—“ he did all his best to turn down the kind offer.  
Yuzuru’s eyes narrowed and his face darkened. A warning…  
“Yay! A secret exit!” Javier flipped instantly like a coin with that hint. This little Prince scares him sometimes.

SECRET EXIT is not an understatement. It is really secret. A narrow back alley which was accidentally discovered by the Nippon when he arrived there for the competition.  
“You wandered up to these parts?” he asked Yuzuru.  
“Yes. Finding secret passages is a skill I learned from you.” They both laughed at that remark but it did not dissolve the awkward atmosphere that’s building up while they’re taking the narrow way.There was an empty silence before the famous World champion threw his head up.  
“Ah…tsukareta!!!!(Ah..I’m so tired)”  
Javier smiled at that. Yuzu is so open to him that he sometimes speak to him in Nippon tongue-forgetting that he doesn’t really understand. Or it could be that he knows but just had to let out whatever he thinks knowing he wouldn’t understand. Fernandez is fine with that.  
Maybe he can speak to him freely too?  
‘Yes! Yes tell him!' He wouldn’t understand anyway!’ He thought this evil voice in his head had stopped but here it goes again. He ignored it and focused on listening to the talking machine with him. But the exit is up ahead! ‘Just once! You have to let it out once! You’ll never have the same chance again. Come on!’ He thought what good will it do to him. ‘Nothing! But just say it. Say it like you mean it. After that—you can shut up.’ The prodding voice of his alter ego demanded louder. So while Yuzuru was laughing at whatever he’s telling him about, he did the most foolish thing in the world. He looked at Yuzuru’s profile lovingly and whispered,  
“Te amo mejor amigo. (I love you..my bestfriend) ” in very quick Spanish. Then he went on walking. ‘Hoo! Finally!’ he let it out. Now, he can move on just like he intended. He’s okay now. He can continue listening to Yuzu---who is suddenly gone by the way.  
He looked back and saw that the Nippon stopped in his steps..looking down and brows joined by the wrinkles in his forehead.  
“Yuzu?” he asked while feeling a little nervous. 'He didn’t hear that, did he?' he thought.  
Yuzuru tilted his head innocently. “Were you saying something to me in Spanish just now?”  
‘No, I didn’t.’ “Hm? Yah.” The European Prince hid his shaking hands behind him. “Did you—understand?” he’s starting to sweat.  
The Asian friend shook his head with a sweet smile. “No. I just like how it sounds.”  
‘Oh thank you Lord!’ he breathed in great relief  
“Could you say that again? Te--?" Yuzuru started to recall  
‘No don’t say it again!’ Javier ignored his intuition. He had to repeat his words. His friend might suspect that he said something malicious, which is in fact, the case. So, he recited his Spanish language like it’s just a casual hello. “You mean Te amo--!!?“  
Even before he could finish his replay, Yuzuru’s fist flew right against his right cheek.  
“Ow!” he stared wide eyed at the now serious Hanyu.  
“I don’t like that joke, Javi.” The tone was heavy and dismissive in a way that confused the Spaniard.  
“What joke?”  
“You just said you love me…twice.”  
Javi's gasp was almost involuntary. 'Yuzuru got that!!!!' 

The furrowed eyebrows, the pressed lips, the sharp look is enough to make Javier wish he’s in a nightmare. But that fist just now hurts a lot so he couldn’t be dreaming.  
“B-but I thought you didn’t understand—“  
“I did. Just not clearly.”  
‘Mirida! Shit! Crap! What the hell!’ his alter ego is going into tantrums. “How did you--?” he could not finish his interrogative sentence.  
“I’ve heard you say that to your girlfriends many times. I studied world languages. Of course I understand what it means.” Yuzu does not look or sound pleased.  
‘Stupid! I told you not to say it again!’ this inner voice is messing up his comprehension.  
“But let me clarify just this once Prince Javier. Were you saying that—to me?”  
‘This is your chance! Say no and save yourself!’ he could still get out of this. But he had no choice but to say “Yes.” He got another punch on his left face..this time harder. “Ow!! What is wrong with you?!!” he yelled now and stamped his feet in pain. He’d never even thought this little guy could punch anybody so hard like this.  
“Didn’t I just say I don’t like jokes?” Hanyu is now undeniably angry.  
“Well nothing’s gonna change no matter how many times you punch me, okay?! And I’m not joking! I love you! I have been in love with you since I don’t know when! And I still do! You can punch me, kick me or choke me but I will still do! You are my elephant and there’s nothing I can do to change that!” to his surprise, Javier's secrets spilled out when he yelled back training partner.  
Yuzuru’s slit eyes rounded. “So you HAVE played those cards..”  
Javi groaned in protest. This is not how he imagined this day would end. In fact, he is ready to lock this heart in a chest and throw it into the ocean once he reach Espanya. But he’s backed against the wall now. This is suicide. "It's not like you'll congratulate me if I told you the truth." his tone was bitter.  
“Are you blind, Spaniard?! I am a man!” the 19 year old was at the same time shocked, angry and confused.  
“Yeah…like that’s not the first thing that bothered me.” His sarcasm maddened his team mate more.  
“Then stop it.”  
“You think I did not try to stop it?!” he yelled louder. “Many many times I did, Yuzuru! But the longer I deny it, the harder the truth slaps my face! I am in love with you! You just happened to be a man!”  
“A man who is your closest friend! A man who looks up to you and trusted you!” Yuzuru’s breath is getting frequent. His half heart is acting up.  
“I didn’t plan this…” the older Prince shook his head in surrender because there’s nothing more he could say. “If I’d known I’d fall for you then I wouldn’t have asked you to come with me to Canada.”  
“Enough. I won’t hear anything more. Please go.” The kid looked away—hurting.  
Javier’s tears started to well up. “Yuzu, please let me explain.”  
“No!” the boy denied and then ran back to where they came from.  
Fernandez recoiled and looked helplessly after his brother who ran away from him. Realizing his foolishness, he crumpled his hair so hard and crouched down where he stood. 'I messed up. I really messed up!'  
If he would be asked to describe everything right now, it would only be one word.  
_**RUINED** _

==============================

“Oh, there he is! The champion!” the messengers shouted seeing King Hanyu come from somewhere in the back. He’d disappeared for a while now.  
“Where have you been?! We were looking all over for y—“ Kanako’s scolding stopped once she saw up close her childhood friend’s face. He looked like a zombie aimlessly walking towards them. He is staring into space and his face so pale. All Nippon warriors instantly knew something had happened. The princess quickly met him.  
“Yuzu kun?”  
He snapped out it when he heard that gentle call. “Kana chan..” As soon as he started crying, Kanako whispered to the others.  
“Please keep them off” she covered Yuzuru. The Nippon warriors quickly formed a shield while the Princess led the World Champion to the warriors’ chamber where he fell into a mute kind of crying.

_Next Part: TOTAL WINTER ECLIPSE ___


End file.
